


Road of Carnage

by ladyvisionary



Series: Roads Travelled [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Crossover, Drama, F/M, Family, Female Friendship, First War with Voldemort, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 43,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyvisionary/pseuds/ladyvisionary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BTVS/HP. With graduation come new responsibilities. Outside the safe walls of Hogwarts, Buffy and her friends find themselves involved in a war against Voldemort. No one is safe, not everyone is loyal and there will be losses on both sides. Can love and friendship prevail against the darkness or will it crumble beneath the growing shadows? TEMP. HIATUS. See series summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Carnage

**Author's Note:**

> TIMELINE: Part 2 in [Roads Travelled.](http://rt.visionary-web.net) Post the marauders last year at Hogwarts, and during the first war.  
> DISCLAIMER: This story is in no way associated with, or makes any claim to, Harry Potter, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or any other fandom/celebrity/anything else you may recognise. It all belongs to their respective owners. No money is being made from this story which is purely written for entertainment.

_Carnage._

_A messy field with death and bloodshed. I thought I knew what I was getting myself into when I took the Dark Mark. I thought serving the Dark Lord was all I wanted, that it would bring respect to my family, which Sirius seemingly had abandoned. But it is becoming more and more apparent that the Dark Lord’s promises are empty. He has his own secret agenda, and now, I suppose, I have one too. But Sirius came to my aid when he believed I needed it, despite all the bad blood between us. He showed me what family truly meant. I’m going to honour that._

_\- Regulus Black_

* * *

**18 June**

“Are you sure you’re okay with living here?” Buffy asked Remus the next day, while unpacking her things. “I know you had difficulty with it before, considering what happened.”

“I’m fine,” Remus said, smiling tiredly, but genuinely, as he looked around the master bedroom of the Lupin cottage, where they would now live together. When his mother was eventually released from the hospital, she would take his old room, which had already been transformed into a more ‘female’ setting, and equipped with all the necessities she would need. 

They still hadn’t decided where the baby would stay, but both he and Buffy knew it couldn’t live in his mother’s room – unless she miraculously snapped out of the void her mind had become after his father died.

“I couldn’t imagine selling this house, even with all the memories,” Remus continued softly. “It would seem like a crime. And not all memories are bad. I think I need to stay, to prove to myself the past is in the past. Just because my father died here, doesn’t mean all the good times died with him. Life goes on.”

“It always does,” Buffy agreed, just as softly.

“I’m still surprised you accepted my offer to move in with me,” Remus admitted.

Buffy rolled her eyes. “That’s just because you’re an idiot,” she spoke frankly. “I love you, you love me, your furriness isn’t an issue for me...and besides,” she added with a wink, “where else would I go?”

“Oi!” A voice coming from the living room shouted. “Moony? Buffy? Are you there?”

Remus frowned. “Prongs?” He and Buffy quickly walked to the living room, finding James’ head floating in the fireplace. “I thought you and Lily were moving into your new place today? Godric’s Hollow, wasn’t it?”

“We are,” James said. “In fact, we’re there now, along with Sirius, Samantha and Peter. Dumbledore showed up, and asked us to gather everyone. Apparently, he wants to speak with us about something.”

Buffy clutched Remus hand, suddenly afraid their former Headmaster had found a way to send her back, at last. “Did he say what it was about?” She asked shakily.

“No,” James answered, “but I don’t think it was anything bad, so don’t worry too much.”

“Alright, we’ll be there in a moment,” Remus said, and James threw them a quick grin, before his head disappeared.

* * *

“Ah, Remus, Buffy, glad you could make it,” Dumbledore said jovially when Remus and Buffy stepped out of the fireplace in James and Lily’s new home in Godric’s Hollow. Their living room was covered in boxes and unpacked things. “Now, you might be wondering why I asked to see you, considering we parted ways only yesterday at Hogwarts. The reason I didn’t pull you aside then was that it would have brought far too much attention, considering all the guests milling around the grounds.”

“Yes, we are quite curious,” Lily confessed from her place on a rather dusty couch.

“I’ll get straight to the point, then,” Dumbledore said. “Have you ever heard of something called ‘The Order of the Phoenix?’”

Everyone shook their heads. “Some sort of group?” Buffy guessed tentatively.

“Correct,” Dumbledore said. “A secret group consisting of people; everyday people, with various areas of expertise within the Wizarding World, who have dedicated themselves to fighting the Dark Arts, or rather, Voldemort. It was formed just a few years ago, by me, when it became apparent his power was rising. We work mostly behind the scenes, gathering information which we then give the Ministry to help them prevent attacks, or sometimes, we just ‘happen’ to be at the ‘wrong place at the right time’ so we can come to the aid of defenceless people and stop them from dying unnecessarily, if we know an attack is going to occur but too late to warn anyone. I suppose you could call us vigilantes, though we don’t break the law, and we try not to draw attention to ourselves. Basically, what we’re trying to do is to put an end to the war more quickly, by lending a helping hand when we can.”

“Why are you telling us this?” Sirius asked, arms crossed. “Are you asking us to join your Order?”

Dumbledore beamed. “That is indeed what I’m doing. It’s strictly voluntary, and you won’t get paid, even though it can be both difficult, dangerous and time consuming.”

“Why us?” Samantha asked, looking at her friends nervously, trying to see what they were thinking. “What makes us special?”

“I have watched all of you throughout your schooling, this year especially, and I have come to the conclusion that you are just the sort of members the Order needs: Young, determined, strong-minded, magically powerful, stubborn, clever, creative, resourceful, and most of all, unwaveringly loyal to each other, and to the light.”

“Can we think about it, for a couple of days?” Lily asked. “I mean, it’s a lot to consider...”

“Of course,” Dumbledore said. “If you didn’t need to mull it over, I’d be worried I hadn’t made the right choice in asking you. One of you just needs to send me an owl when you’ve decided. I don’t think I have to remind you that you cannot talk about this to anyone who isn’t already in this room. Good afternoon, everyone,” the Headmaster finished, before apparating away with a flourish, leaving the room in stunned silence.

“What are we going to do?” Peter asked, wringing his hands.

“Think it over, of course,” James said. “We all need to decide this on our own. We can’t have anyone else influencing our choice. Not when it’s something so important.”

“I agree,” Remus said quietly. “We should all go home, come to our own conclusion, an d send Dumbledore an owl, either accepting or declining. This is something we can’t do together.”

* * *

“Mr. Lupin,” Dr. Robert Nicholson greeted when he saw Remus about to step into his mother’s room at the muggle hospital she was admitted to. “Here to visit your mother?”

“Yes,” Remus said absently, the meeting with Dumbledore still on his mind. Forcing it out, he put focus on the conversation with his mother’s doctor. “How is she?”

“She’s...” The doctor hesitated.

“Please, be honest with me,” Remus begged.

Dr. Nicholson sighed. “Alright. She’s not improving much. In fact, I’d even say she’s deteriorating slightly, though some days are better than others. Maybe your visit will cheer her up,” he tried, smiling half-heartedly, but hopefully.

“Maybe,” Remus said, though he doubted it.

“If you don’t mind me saying so, son, you don’t look too good yourself?” The doctor asked, frowning as he caught sight of Remus’ exhausted look, face pale and dark circles beneath his eyes.

Remus forced up a grin. “I’ll be alright,” he said and that was the truth. The only reason he looked bad was because the full moon was only two days away. He was just tired. “I had my final exams and graduated last week; it’s just been a very stressful month.”

The doctor nodded. “Alright then. But don’t overwork yourself,” he admonished, before clapping him on the back and moving on down the corridor.

“Buffy would kill me if I did,” Remus muttered to himself, before opening the door to his mother’s room and stepping inside.

His mother’s eyes were closed, her face looking pale and drawn even in her sleep and in the bright light of day. The bump from her highly pregnant belly was protruding from beneath the yellowish covers, making Dana look even smaller in contrast.

“Hi, mum,” Remus whispered, as to not wake her, taking her hand. “I graduated a few days ago, and I think I did well on my NEWTs.” He paused, feeling slightly silly to be talking to her when she was asleep.

“Buffy’s moved in with me at our house, so I’m not alone,” Remus continued. “I don’t want you to worry about me. I’m fine.” His throat suddenly felt very constricted. “I miss you,” he choked out, tears burning in his eyes. “I wish you’d become healthy again. I wish dad had never died; then you’d never have ended up in this state... Merlin, there are so many things I wish had never happened!”

Remus closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths to get himself under control again. “I’m going to be fighting in the war against Voldemort,” he said. “I’m a bit scared, but it’s the right thing to do. It’s going to be a bloody carnage out there. It’s already happening. I couldn’t possibly not fight.” His eyes suddenly darkened. “I’ll make dad proud. And I’m going to kill Greyback for him. For you. For us, mum. He won’t be able to hurt anyone, ever again, not when I’m done with him,” Remus promised, voice grim.

His mother stirred slightly. “John?” She mumbled, and Remus forced up another smile again as she opened her eyes.

“No, mum, just me.”

“Remus,” she smiled sleepily and Remus’ heart jumped. She recognized him! “I had such a nice dream, John,” Dana continued, and Remus’ heart fell again. “Remus was there, and you were there, and we were all playing beneath the stars, under the moon...” She sighed, reaching up with the hand Remus wasn’t holding, and stroked his cheek. “Such a nice dream,” she repeated, before her eyes slipped closed again, and she went back to sleep, her hand falling back limply against the covers.

Remus took a deep, shuddering breath, placing a soft kiss on her brow, before standing up to leave the room. “I love you, mum. Get well soon,” he added as he closed the door behind him, not allowing his tears to fall until he had left the hospital and apparated home.

* * *

Buffy’s mind was a jumble of thoughts as she got ready for bed, Dumbledore’s offer spinning around, making her crazy. Joining the Order would be the right thing to do, and Buffy wanted to help, she really did. But at the same time, she didn’t. 

Saying yes to Dumbledore’s request would mean she had to fight again – become the Slayer again. And the year she’d had at Hogwarts had been so peaceful, so relaxing, that taking up arms and becoming the warrior she was chosen to be felt like such a chore. She knew it was selfish, but she couldn’t help it.

Despite the occasional patrol and workout – which she’d done because she would have felt restless otherwise – Buffy had really felt as though the Slayer-part of her life was over; finished when she’d fallen through that portal and ended up here. She’d been given a chance to be a normal girl again, without life threatening duties and loneliness, and she had gotten used to it and didn’t want to give it up.

But she knew her answer to Dumbledore’s request could only be yes. Buffy knew the war would only grow larger – she could feel it in her gut, and the death toll could only grow longer before it was over. She couldn’t justify sitting it out, twiddling her thumbs and pretending everything was peachy. Not when she could help. Whether she liked it or not, it was time to face the darkness again. 

Buffy glanced at Remus, already asleep in their bed – _their_ bed – exhausted due to the coming full moon. He’d also been fairly upset when he arrived back home after the visit to his mother at the hospital after the meeting. Buffy knew he too would decide to join the Order, if he hadn’t made his choice already. 

It was the right thing to do. The only thing to do. Neither of them – she actually doubted any of her friends who’d been asked would say no – could turn their backs on doing the right thing, on preventing the deaths of innocent people.

Slipping down beneath the covers of the bed, she turned off the lights, leaving the room in darkness, the only sound coming from Remus’ deep breathing. Curling up against his chest, Buffy closed her eyes.

At least she knew she wouldn’t be alone.

* * *

“What are you thinking of?” Mandy asked, wrapping her arms around Sirius waist. “You’ve been so quiet ever since you came back from James’ house.”

Sirius placed a soft kiss in Mandy’s hair, looking around his new apartment, bought from the money willed to him from his Uncle Alphard. Mandy had been over all day, helping him set it up, and when Sirius had apparated over to James’ house, not knowing what he wanted, she’d stayed behind, continuing with the unpacking and cleaning.

“It’s nothing,” he said, knowing he couldn’t talk to Mandy about this. The offer from Dumbledore didn’t include her: She was still in school and wouldn’t even be considered until she’d graduated. A part of Sirius hoped she never would be although deep down he knew better.

He wanted to keep Mandy safe, away from the war. As a muggleborn, she was one of those already at high risk, and the further away she was from the frontlines, the better. He would do anything for her – he’d die for her, as he would for all of his friends, which made the choice whether to join the Order or not almost ridiculously easy: If there was anything he could to do keep his loved ones safe, he would do it.

“I can tell it’s something,” Mandy prodded, poking him in the chest. “Talk to me.”

Sirius let out a puff of breath. “I wish I could, but I can’t. I promised.”

Mandy cocked her head to the side, looking up at him with a tender look on her face. “It has to do with the war, doesn’t it?” She asked, and Sirius blinked, taking a step backwards in surprise.

Mandy smirked. “Ravenclaw, remember? I’m not an idiot.”

Sirius chuckled ruefully. “I know you’re not.”

Mandy smiled. “It’s alright that you can’t tell me. I trust you.” She looked up at him impishly, slowly beginning to unbutton her shirt. “So...what do you say? Time to baptise the bed?”

Sirius grinned widely.

* * *

“James, come to bed,” Lily said, an exasperated look on her face as she watched her fiancé (Merlin, she loved that word) stare out the window of their new home. James had been standing in that exact position for over an hour, and Lily was beginning to grow worried. “Please?”

James sighed, though he didn’t tear his eyes away from the night outside. “Why? I won’t be able to sleep anyway,” he said.

“No, but maybe you won’t catch a cold,” Lily said, rolling her eyes, standing up and walking over to him. “I know what’s on your mind,” she continues, resting a hand on his left shoulder blade, “it’s the same thing that’s on mine. Can’t we sleep on it, and come to a decision in the morning?”

“I’ve already decided,” James admitted, finally turning around. “I think I did the same moment Dumbledore asked me. I’ve always known I would fight in this war when I graduated. I always thought I’d do it as an Auror, and I still will, if I get accepted. But by joining the Order, I can help even more people.”

Lily smiled slightly. “Then why are you standing over here? If your mind’s already made up, what’s there to think about?”

“You,” James said, touching her cheek gently. “I’m worried about you. That you’ll get hurt. That I’ll lose you, when I just found you.”

“Oh, James,” Lily sighed. “You don’t have to – “

“ – Be afraid?” James interrupted. “But I am. I’m terrified. Not for myself, but for you.”

“I can take care of myself,” Lily reminded him gently. “And I’ll be careful. We will both be careful, and look out for one another.”

“So you’re joining the Order too,” James stated, swallowing, eyes bright.

“Of course I am,” Lily said. “Like you said, I want to help people. And I’m muggleborn, my family are muggles, and they are the ones targeted the most in this war. I can’t stand on the sidelines. I realize you’re worried about me, but don’t you think I’m just as worried about you? We’re in this together, James. Everything will be alright.”

James hugged her close to his chest, placing a soft kiss on her head. “Together, huh?” He asked, not happy Lily would be in even more danger than if she wouldn’t have joined the Order, but accepting and respecting her decision. At least he would be at her side, and able to watch her back.

“Always together,” Lily confirmed.

* * *

“I think those were the last boxes!” Samantha said brightly, wiping sweat from her brow. “What do say we take a cup of tea, and then go to bed?”

“I don’t understand how you can be so cheery,” Peter muttered. “Not after what Dumbledore asked us. And why couldn’t we just use magic to unpack everything?” He added, looking around the apartment space above their store.

“Because,” Samantha said, walking into the small kitchenette, “we might live almost next door to the Leaky Cauldron, but we’re still on a street that’s part of a muggle area. We shouldn’t use more magic than necessary. And as for being so cheery despite everything,” Samantha sighed, walking back into the main room, “it’s not like deciding is the end of the world. And I’ve already made my choice.”

Peter blinked. “You have? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I don’t want to influence yours,” Samantha explained, curling up on the slightly ragged looking couch in the room. “Like James said, we must decide this on our own.”

Peter frowned. “I promise I won’t let what you say get to me,” he said. “I am capable of coming to my own conclusions.”

Samantha bit her lip. “Alright,” she finally said. “I’ve decided to join.”

Peter blinked, slightly surprised. “Really? I mean, I thought you would, but I wasn’t sure...you’re not exactly the type to go looking for a fight.”

“The Order is a group focused mainly on defence,” Samantha reminded him. “We’re not staging a guerrilla war. And besides, after what happened to my mother and little sister...how could I not?”

“It’s about the revenge,” Peter stated, nodding, certain he knew Samantha’s reasons now. He could understand that.

“No,” Samantha corrected, frowning. “It’s about justice. It’s to make sure no other family is ripped apart the way mine was. It’s about doing the right thing, protecting innocent people.” She stood up to turn off the now boiling water and fix the tea, leaving Peter on the couch, frowning.

The right thing...what was the right thing, really? And protecting other people...couldn’t they look after themselves? Britain was part of a war that had been growing steadily worse for years – if the wizarding population wanted to be protected, they should leave the country, or something, not look for someone to save them because they were too lazy to pick up their own wands.

The reasons Samantha mentioned seemed so flawed. 

Peter could understand the need for revenge. He could understand fighting because you wanted recognition for it, or because of pride, or for the right to live. He could even understand fighting just for the sake of fighting. Peter himself would join the Order because he knew all his friends would and he didn’t want to be seen as the odd one out – that was something he was anyway.

But doing the right thing? Who decided what the right thing was? Who decided You-Know-Who’s views were wrong, and the rest of the world’s were so right? What made the Dark Lord so bad, really? He wanted change; Peter could respect that, even though his methods left a lot to be desired. But no revolution ever came quietly.

Still, Peter would never dare to voice these thoughts aloud – Hell, he probably shouldn’t even be thinking them. But he felt so out of place – he always had, less when he met Samantha, but now it was starting again; that feeling of disconnection.

He wanted to find _himself,_ do something for _himself,_ independently from his friends and their expectations. Easier said than done, however. It wasn’t like an opportunity like that would ever come knocking on his door. Because who cared about Peter Pettigrew, the average nobody, the sheep who went along with the mainstream. It was what he’d always done; what he always would do...

“So...” Samantha returned with the tea. “Have you decided? Are you joining?”

Peter smiled weakly. “Of course I am. Like you said, it’s the right thing to do.”

_‘Because...what else is there?’_

* * *

**23 June**

“Severus,” a voice said, and Snape looked up, startled, into the eyes of Regulus Black.

“Regulus,” he grunted. “What are you doing here? I didn’t think you were one to visit Muggle pubs...”

“I could ask you the same question,” Regulus said lightly, sitting down opposite Snape in the dark corner booth.

“I’m meeting someone here,” Snape grumbled. “Someone important. So if you would be so kind...” He gestured towards the door. “Leave.”

Regulus chuckled, signalling the bartender for a beer. “Now, Severus, that’s not a nice thing to say.” His eyes sparkled. “After all, I’m the one you’re here to meet.”

Snape snorted. “Don’t be ridiculous...” He trailed off, as Regulus nonchalantly put his left elbow on the table, his head resting on the palm of his hand, his sleeve slipping down and revealing a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth: The Dark Mark.

Snape breathed in a deep hiss as Regulus smirked at his reaction.

The bartender arrived with Regulus' beer, leaving as quickly as he came, and the younger Black sipped on it, shuddering at the taste. “This is what muggles call a beer? Disgusting,” he muttered. “How can they drink this stuff?”

“They’re muggles, what did you expect?” Snape said shortly. “How long have you been a Death Eater?” Snape asked, changing the subject.

Regulus chuckled. “Always going straight to the point, eh, Severus?”

“Just answer the question,” Snape growled.

“Since the beginning of November,” Regulus answered. “Low level, of course, until I leave school, but still part of the inner circle. Voldemort personally recruited me,” he bragged, glancing at Severus. “Something we have in common, I suppose.”

Snape just grunted, surprised he’d never noticed the younger Black had a Dark Mark. But then again, Slytherins weren’t exactly known for being touchy-feely.

“Well, we should probably get going,” Regulus said, standing up and dropping a few muggle coins on the table to cover the almost untouched beer. His eyes glinted evilly. _“He_ doesn’t like to be kept waiting.”

Snape wasn’t quite able to completely hold back a shudder.

* * *

“Ah, Severus,” a soft voice hissed in the darkness, the only light coming from a few torches around a large stone throne upon a figure almost cloaked in the shadows sat. “Please, rise.”

Snape rose from the deep bow he’d made when he was escorted into the throne room by Regulus, who had then been dismissed. Eyes locking upon the face of the Dark Lord, Snape couldn’t help but be surprised: Whatever Snape had expected him to be like, this was not it.

The Dark Lord’s eyes were dark, but where the whites should have been was instead only a bloody red, giving him a hellish, dangerous look. His hair was long and glossy black, but with a hint of white at the temples. His fingers were spiderlike, graceful, but also a testament to the deadliness of his entire being.

He was also quite tall, probably looking taller than he was due to the fact that he also seemed very thin, though far from frail: The power was practically oozing out of him, distorting the atmosphere, and he seemed to be surrounded by an impenetrable darkness that made the air itself feel sick and heavy and difficult to breathe in, as though the Dark Lord himself was something unnatural and twisted.

Snape, though fighting revulsion from the wrongness surrounding the tall wizard, couldn’t help but be mesmerised. He looked so regal, magnetic, filled with promise and power. The power!

The Dark Lord suddenly laughed, a high-pitched, cold laugh that buried itself deep into Snape’s bones, and he knew he would never be able to forget that sound, even if he tried to. “Do you like what you see?” He asked, and Snape’s mouth suddenly felt very dry. What was he supposed to say?

“I am honored to be in your presence, my Lord,” Snape said, not quite knowing where he found the words, but apparently, they were the right ones, for the Dark Lord chuckled.

“Indeed.” He sounded amused. “I have heard much about you, Severus, from my loyal Death Eaters. They say you are...eager to prove yourself, thirsting for power, a prodigy in Potions, hating muggles...and yet, you once spent a great deal of time with a muggleborn.” The Dark Lord’s voice was suddenly cold. “Why is that, Severus?”

“She...she’s nothing to me,” Snape managed to get out. “I have made my choice, my Lord, and I wish nothing more than to serve you.”

“I am glad to hear it,” Voldemort said, and then suddenly, a sharp pain tore through Snape’s mind, as the Dark Lord attacked his mental shields with what must have been full force. Snape crumpled to the floor, barely holding back a scream. Then, as quick as the pain arrived, it was gone, and Voldemort had leaned back in his throne, a thoughtful look on his face. “Who taught you Occlumency?” He asked, voice natural, but with a hint of danger.

“M-my mother, my Lord,” Snape stammered out.

“Eileen Prince. Yes,” Voldemort said, voice low, suddenly sympathetic. “A powerful witch, in her own right. A shame that she lowered herself to become the breeding horse and punching bag of a mere muggle.”

Snape tensed, his fists clenching in anger as his father’s face flashed before his eyes. “I hate him,” he hissed out. “I despise him. I want him dead!”

“Yes,” the Dark Lord hissed, his eyes gleaming as he leaned forwards. “That you do. You remind me much of myself, Severus, in many ways.”

Snape’s black eyes flickered with surprise.

“Yes, we do have a lot in common,” Voldemort said, seeing his look. “Maybe I will tell you just how much, someday.” He paused, tapping his fingers against each other thoughtfully. “Your hatred for all things muggle is true, that much I can see,” Voldemort said. “That is good. And yet...I don’t think you hate _her_...Lily Evans.”

“She chose _him,”_ Snape said bitterly. “She chose Potter. She’s nothing. I don’t care what happens to her.” But as soon as the words left his mouth, he knew they weren’t true. He didn’t want Lily to die. Even though she’d rejected him, he still loved her.

“Potter...” The Dark Lord mused out loud, as though trying out the word in his mouth. “James Potter, correct? Hmm...yes, I can see your hatred for him is also true. Because he now has what you don’t. Jealousy...a powerful emotion, indeed.” He smiled. “I see why you want to join me, Severus Snape. You want the power, the knowledge I can give you. You want revenge on your father, and muggles like him. You want James Potter’s head on a platter, cooked and served. Preferably with a side dish of Sirius Black. And you want Lily Evans in your bed.”

Snape’s nostrils flared, not quite liking Voldemort thought he only wanted Lily as a mere whore. He _loved_ her. But he said nothing.

“You desire her, because she’s what you can’t have,” Voldemort continued. “I can give you all you yearn for, Severus. Even her, eventually.”

Snape’s head snapped up in attention. Suddenly, it didn’t matter _why_ Voldemort thought he wanted Lily – only that he would give her to him. Once he had her, then surely, he would be able to make her forget all about Potter, to win her heart forever. Yes, he’d parted ways with Lily, letting her go, wishing her luck - because he wanted her to be happy - but he was certain, that if given one more chance, he could make her so.

One more chance, that was all he needed – all he wanted. He hadn’t been able to get Lily to give it to him, but with the Dark Lord on his side...how could he possibly fail?

“My spies at Hogwarts are all reporting James Potter can become a problem: He’s very powerful already, firmly on the side of the light, he has captured Dumbledore’s attention, and aims to become an Auror. Eventually, he will die, either at my hand, or at my Death Eaters. It all depends on how troublesome he ends up becoming,” Voldemort continued, tapping his long fingers against the throne’s armrest. “As for Black...also powerful, and on the light side...for now. However, he does have ties to the dark, and he holds love for his brother still...that can be utilized, and if turned, he would be a powerful ally. However, if that does not succeed, his death is yours, Severus,” Voldemort smiled.

“And Lily?” Severus croaked out, heart pounding in his chest. “My Lord?”

“The only thing standing between you and your little muggleborn is Potter. And when Potter dies, she is yours,” Voldemort said, smiling. “It is possible the rest of Potters friends will try to keep her from you, but really, their bonds of friendship aren’t as strong as they believe. Even now, there are cracks which are only growing wider.”

Snape had so many questions, so much he wanted the answer to, but he knew he would get them eventually. This was not the time to ask. “To offer me all this,” he said, head bowed, “is most gracious of you, my Lord. I will serve you willingly, do all that you ask, to the day I die. My soul is yours.”

Voldemort cackled, that bone-chilling laugh escaping his throat again. “Indeed, it is. Give me your left arm, Severus, and enter my service.”

Holding out his left arm, pulling up his sleeve, Snape watched in fascination as Voldemort pressed his pale spiderlike fingers against the inside of his forearm, muttering words in latin – mixed with what Severus thought to be parseltongue – under his breath, ending with a long hiss of _“Morsmordre!”_

Suddenly, the area beneath Voldemort’s fingers was burning; his blood pulsing hot, the skin seemingly glowing. And then, the pain began.

Severus screamed, high and loud. It felt worse than a thousand piercing needles, and for a moment, he was sure he would pass out. Then, Voldemort’s fingers were removed, and the pain stopped. Left on his arm, was the Dark Mark.

Voldemort smiled, and on the chamber wall, more torches lit, and all around them, Snape saw dark figures cloaked in black, with white masks covering their faces: Other Death Eaters. “You’re one of us, now,” the Dark Lord hissed.

* * *

**Published:** 27/08 -15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Episode Art:** Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Summers.


	2. Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BTVS/HP. With graduation come new responsibilities. Outside the safe walls of Hogwarts, Buffy and her friends find themselves involved in a war against Voldemort. No one is safe, not everyone is loyal and there will be losses on both sides. Can love and friendship prevail against the darkness or will it crumble beneath the growing shadows?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TIMELINE: Part 2 in Roads Travelled. Post the marauders last year at Hogwarts, and during the first war.  
> DISCLAIMER: This story is in no way associated with, or makes any claim to, Harry Potter, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or any other fandom/celebrity/anything else you may recognise. It all belongs to their respective owners. No money is being made from this story which is purely written for entertainment.

  
  


**24 June**

Sirius sauntered into the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade as though he owned the place, the rest of the Marauders, Lily, Buffy and Samantha, following at a more sedate pace. Walking up to the barman, Sirius threw him a charming grin.

The barman didn't move a muscle.

"Hello," Sirius greeted.

The barman grunted.

"We've come for that...special 'fiery'-brand you have in the back," Sirius said, winking, uttering the password-phrase they'd been told to give the barman at the Hog's Head in a letter from Dumbledore. The letter had been personally delivered by his Phoenix, Fawkes, once they had accepted the Headmaster's offer to join the Order.

The barman finally reacted, his eyebrows rising in surprise as he looked the group up and down, as though he couldn't believe they were Order members. "Follow me," he finally grunted, throwing down the dirty rag he'd been wiping the bar with (which really hadn't improved much, if at all).

The barman led them behind the bar and into the back of the building. When they reached a small room that was more of a supply closet than anything else, he flicked his wand and a trapdoor in the floor flew open. "They're down there," he said. "Close it when you're done," he added, before he stomped back out to the bar again.

Nervously, the Marauders climbed down, Buffy, being last, carefully closed the hatch behind her, before turning around and taking in the room.

The lighting was faint, and the furniture dusty and rickety. Gathered in the room, several different people stood, some of which Buffy recognized. To her left, Lily suddenly gasped. "Alice!"

One of the people gathered, a blonde witch with a soft, slightly rounded face, grinned widely at the redhead. "Lily Evans! It certainly wasn't yesterday!"

"You know her?" Buffy whispered in Remus' ear, seeing the rest of the Marauders were also grinning.

Remus nodded. "That's Alice. She was Lily's closest girlfriend while she was still at Hogwarts, though she's two years older. She married Frank Longbottom – the dark haired bloke beside her – straight out of school, just like Lily is planning on marrying James."

"If we're done with the soppy reunion," a voice drawled from a corner, "maybe we can get to business? These are the new recruits? Albus, really – are we so desperate we take on _children_ now?"

"Oh, give it a rest Caradoc!" Alice's husband – Frank, tall, handsome, and stately looking, said, rolling his eyes. "It's not like you were much older when Dumbledore came to you. And Alice and I were just out of school as well, and we've certainly proven ourselves, haven't we?"

Caradoc grumbled something unintelligible, and Frank looked amused. "I'm sorry, Dearborn, I didn't quite catch that," he said jovially, eyes sparkling.

"Well, you and Alice are a special case," Caradoc said stubbornly. "And Longbottoms are known for being...stoutly."

Alice coughed, sounding suspiciously like she was trying to hold back a snort. 'He's terrified of Frank's mother,' she mouthed to the Marauders, who bit their lips to keep themselves from laughing.

"I can see you, Alice," Caradoc hissed and Alice blushed.

Dumbledore chuckled. "It's nice to see the Order's newest members are being given such a hearty welcome," he said. "For those of you who don't know who they are: James Potter, Sirius Black, Lily Evans, Buffy Summers, Remus Lupin, Samantha Lowell and Peter Pettigrew. Just like Frank and Alice, just like all of you, really, I see much potential in them and I believed they will be a very important asset to the Order."

"I concur," professor McGonagall said, and all the Marauders grinned stupidly at their former Head of House's words.

"As do I," Mad-Eye Moody, hidden in the shadows of the room, said. "I've spoken to both Potter and Black before, and I look forward to seeing them in action." His magical eye was swirling around in its socket, before landing on Buffy. "Not sure about the rest of them though."

"I agree with Mad-Eye," a third member spoke up. "Potter, I can understand. Potters are known for being resourceful, magically powerful and natural leaders. Evans...well, considering Minerva is raving about her brilliance every chance she gets, I'll take her word for it."

Lily blushed, and even McGonagall looked faintly embarrassed.

"Black...well, I can see the need for someone with intricate knowledge of how dark wizards work – "

Sirius visibly bristled, and opened his mouth to speak, but a subtle shake of the head from Dumbledore stopped him.

" – The rest though...I've never even heard of Summers, Lowell, Pettigrew, or Lupin, other than that he's a werewolf – "

Pandemonium broke out. "Albus!"

"A _werewolf?"_

"What were you thinking?"

"Oh, shut your mouths! He can't help it!"

"You can't be serious!"

"So what?"

"He's going to kill us!"

"It's not a full moon, moron!"

"This is exactly what we're fighting against! Prejudiced idiots!"

Remus felt as though he wanted to sink through the floor. Within minutes, everyone was yelling, either lining up in defence of him, or against him. Even his friends had joined in.

"SHUT UP!" He finally yelled, drowning out all the yelling, and capturing everyone's attention. "Thank you," he said, face flushed. "Look, I don't want to be a problem. I can leave."

"If Remus has to leave, we will too," James quickly said, looking at his friends for confirmation and all of them nodded, crossing their arms.

Remus' blush grew even deeper. "Really, guys..."

"Ah, loyalty," Dumbledore said, pretending to wipe away a tear. "A beautiful thing. And no one has to leave. Yes, Edgar, everyone; Remus is a werewolf. He's been one since he was just a little boy, bitten by Fenrir Greyback. Despite that, he has never faltered in courage or in heart, and he also happens to be a quite powerful, not to mention intelligent, wizard. He will do the Order proud, I'm sure, and surely you can see the advantages of having a lycan on our side?"

People began to nod, until no one was disagreeing anymore. The man who'd first brought up Remus' lycanthropy, Edgar, spoke up again: "Alright, I see your point, and personally, I don't mind it," he gave Remus a kind look, "I'm sorry for creating such chaos – that was not my intention."

"Apology accepted," Remus muttered, feeling uncomfortable, still, with all the attention, and feeling as though the mayhem that had broken out was somehow his fault.

Edgar nodded. "And I didn't mean to slight you by saying I've never heard of you," he added, looking at Buffy, Samantha and Peter, "in fact, not hearing about a person can sometimes be a good thing. I'm sure Albus has his reasons for inviting you all here."

"Of course," Dumbledore nodded. "And I did not ask Sirius to join because he has knowledge of what it's like to be a dark wizard.. I asked, because he is not. Far from it, in fact. He was sorted into Gryffindor, 'disowned' himself while still in school, left to live with the Potters, and defied everything his family stands for. That, I think, speaks of much valour, not to mention utter dedication to the light."

Murmurs of approval travelled around the room, and Alice grinned at Sirius in encouragement, giving him a thumbs up, as a former member of Gryffindor house herself. She'd been Head Girl when the Marauders had been in their fifth year, and one of the people Sirius had had a crush on – but never dated. Alice had only ever had eyes for Frank Longbottom. Of course, the fact that Sirius was only a second year - albeit a thirteen year old one – at the time he had tried to 'conquer' her might have had something to do with it...

"Samantha Lowell is extremely faithful, just and level-headed, and she has a personal investment in our cause, due to the deaths of her mother and sister during the attack on Wiltshire. Peter Pettigrew is both dependable and reliable, and has always been a loyal friend to James, Sirius and Remus."

Peter inwardly frowned. Dependable? Reliable? Loyal friend? Dumbledore might as well have said 'dull,' 'doormat' and 'tag-along' – it pretty much meant the same thing.

"And Buffy Summers is the Vampire Slayer." Dumbledore held up a hand to stop the shouts of outrage and disbelief. "Yes, you heard me correctly. Yes, I know she's supposedly a myth, but due to an accident with a portal, Miss Summers travelled from her own dimension, where they are not, and ended up here, in this time and space. I think that concludes my explanation, and now, I believe we have an induction ceremony to go through. All questions can wait until later."

The initiation to bring them into the fold of the Order consisted of the new members touching an orb, blessed with the tears of Fawkes, and if it lit up, it proved they were all loyal to the cause and to the Order.

"Mr. Potter, why don't you begin?" Dumbledore said, nodding towards the orb, currently in a dull grey. With more confidence than he actually felt, James stepped forward, placing his hand on the globe, which immediately lit up brightly, almost blinding them.

James quickly pulled away his hand and the orb's glow slowly settled back down. James blinked, rubbing his eyes in slight pain. "A little warning, next time, maybe," he grumbled.

"I apologize," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling. "But I did not think the sphere would light up quite that brightly. Indeed, very few of our members have ever managed to bring about that strong a reaction."

Lily was next, and the sphere lit up again, almost just as bright, though this time, everyone turned their eyes away, just in case. Sirius glow was slightly less than Lily's, not blinding, but bright enough to make the shadows in the room recede to almost nothingness.

When Buffy, and then Remus, put their hands on the sphere, the light was quite strong, but slightly dulled: Dumbledore said he thought it was because of Remus lycanthropy, which was a dark curse, and Buffy's Slayer powers, which legend said originated from a demon: Buffy was quite shook up by that, as she had never known.

Samantha's light was clearer than both Remus and Buffy's, but not quite as strong – the reaction most of the Order members had had, according to McGonagall, and Peter's light had about the same strength.

After the ceremony, all the members sat down and introduced themselves, talking about their interests, area of expertise and what they did, or hoped to do, for the Order. Finally, the meeting concluded with the older members teaching the Marauders and the girls how to communicate through Patronuses – they already knew how to conjure one, as that was part of the seventh year defence course load.

All in all, the Marauders felt the meeting had gone well, even though it had gotten a bit of a rocky start, and they were looking forward to the next one when they'd actually get to the point of actual Order business. Everyone but Peter, that is.

His friends, Samantha included, had all gotten along great with the other Order members, talking and laughing. Peter had just felt out of place and overlooked – like usual. And though the orb had lit up for him quickly and easily enough during the ceremony, he'd felt dirty and sullied when he touched it: As though it – or he – was something foul; that the orb and what the Order stood for, wasn't quite meant for him.

Somehow, he doubted his friends had felt the same thing. And, though it seemed no one else had noticed, Peter had seen the glow of the orb had started to weaken _before_ he pulled his hand away...

* * *

**1 July**

"Ah, Regulus, please, come in," Voldemort said, gesturing towards a chair. "Take a seat.

Slightly bewildered, but also intrigued over what the Dark Lord wanted, Regulus sat down, feeling honoured he was invited to the Dark Lord's private office, rather than the meeting chamber. "Thirty-five years ago, I tracked down a relative of mine, Morfin Gaunt, ancestor to Salazar Slytherin."

Regulus stared at him with slight awe and Voldemort smirked. "From his memory, I learned of a book. I had heard of it before, after finding an old text of legends in the Restricted Section of Hogwarts library... When I read it, a fire was awoken. I had to find the book – it was almost an obsession. Still, I had no idea where to begin, or if it even was anything other than a legend. Until then. I learned more about the book than I could ever have hoped to know, all by mere chance. It had once been in the possession of my family – no one knows where it first came from, only that it's old. Very old. I learned from Morfin that their family had come upon it long ago, after an ancestor stole it from the son of Ignotus Peverell – I assume you have heard of the Tale of the Three Brothers?"

Regulus nodded, extremely curious as to where this was leading. The Dark Lord's voice was mesmerizing, and Regulus felt as though he could listen to it forever.

"Ever since my visit to Morfin, I have been actively searching for the book, Morfin's thoughts gave me a lead to go on, that took me to another, and so on. However, now I find myself unable to continue. My goals for the Wizarding World as a whole, and my duties to my loyal Death Eaters, keeps me from my quest. This is where you come in."

Regulus eyes widened, heart beating furiously in his chest. Was the Dark Lord requesting what he thought he was?

Voldemort chuckled. "Yes. I need you to pick up where I left off. My latest lead is a man named Reslin – he often frequents Knockturn Alley, I believe." His red eyes bore into Regulus'. "I am counting on you to finish the search and find the book. The moment you have it, it is imperative that you _immediately_ bring it to me, in person."

"Yes, my Lord. Does...does the book have a title?" Regulus asked hesitantly.

"No. But do not worry. The book it very...unforgettable. Reslin, and everyone else you come across in your search will know what book you are talking about, believe me." He leaned back in his chair. "I am well aware you have to return to Hogwarts for your seventh year when September begins. That gives you two months. If you do not succeed..." The Dark Lord's eyes narrowed. "...I will be _extremely_ disappointed."

Regulus gulped. "You can trust me, my Lord."

"I hope so, Regulus. I hope so."

* * *

"You can't be serious?" Lily gawked at her friends.

"It's your last weekend as a free woman," Buffy said. "Come on, Lils! Let your hair loose!"

"My wedding is only a week away," Lily tried to excuse herself. "And I have so much to plan! I haven't even sent out all the wedding invitations yet!"

"All those who matter – us – have gotten ours," Mandy said, smirking. "You're not getting out of this."

"I thought we'd have a quiet celebration, a girl's night out – except in," Lily grumbled, crossing her arms.

"But what's the excitement in that?" Samantha asked brightly.

"Come on!" Buffy said. "It will be fun! And no one who knows you will see you anyway."

"It's embarrassing!" Lily complained. "A strip club? Come on! That's just not me!"

"So what you're saying is the only naked flesh of the opposite sex you'll ever want to see is that of your future husband?" Mandy asked with a raised eyebrow. "Not that James isn't mighty fine looking and all, but you're _eighteen,_ not eighty. You're acting like an old maid or something. Live a little!"

"Please?" Buffy begged. "For me?" She gave Lily the puppy-dog eyes, her lower lip trembling theatrically and Lily's shoulders slumped.

"Fine!"

Her friends all cheered and exchanged high fives.

* * *

"Charades?" James echoed, blinking stupidly at his friends. "Are you jerking my chain? What are we? Six years old?"

Sirius and Remus smirked. "It will be fun!"

James' stag-night took place at Remus house, since the werewolf didn't want to leave home to often in case Dr. Nicholson called about his mother – she was getting closer to her due date, and the doctor had said because of her condition, it was likely she'd give birth too early. Since he was the only Marauder with a phone in the house - lucky, since his mother was admitted to a muggle hospital – going out hadn't been an option, especially as Buffy was out with Lily and the others.

"You do realise you have to act too?" James said, hoping to dissuade them.

"Oh, but this is a special kind of charades," Remus said evilly, holding out a hat filled with several little folded notes. "One were only you act out, and we guess. Your mission is obviously to make us guess right as fast as possible."

"Which means, a realistic approach is necessary," Sirius nodded. "And yes, Prongs, all of those notes are terrifyingly humiliating, disgusting, or both."

"Can we at least get drunk first?" James begged.

"You may, but we won't," Peter said, rubbing his hands gleefully. "This is a night I want to remember!"

* * *

"Oh, God..." Lily's face was beet-red, trying to look everywhere but at the male stripper currently giving her a private show.

"Give her a lap-dance!" Buffy hollered to the laughter of Mandy and Samantha.

If looks could kill, Lily thought, her friends would be six feet under by now.

The stripper, dressed in only a pink leather thong, gave her a seductive grin, and Lily sank even further down in her seat. "I have to do a number on the stage now," he told the girls, "but if you want, I'll be back later."

"Bring your friends!" Mandy yelled after him as he left, eyes stuck on his backside. It was a fine arse, she thought, but she had to admit Sirius' was better.

"Want to get some more drinks?" She asked once he was out of sight.

"Please!" Lily begged. "I think I need ten of them if I'm going to get through the night."

Everyone laughed, only to falter when a silvery Patronus in the form of a stag appeared in front of them, and James' voice could be heard, sounding hurried: _"Remus got a call from the hospital, his mother is in labor. We're going there now."_ The Patronus faded away, and all the girls looked at each other, before they quickly left the club and apparated to the muggle hospital.

* * *

"Remus!" Buffy said, running up to her boyfriend and throwing his arms around his neck. "How is Dana?"

Remus shook his head. "I haven't had word yet" He looked at the closed door behind which Dana and her doctors were, head hanging. "What if something goes wrong?"

Buffy only hugged him tighter in answer, knowing empty promises weren't what Remus needed right now. She couldn't say for sure everything would be alright, especially since she knew it was likely it wouldn't – Dana had been in a bad shape for a long time, and this labor might be what finally broke her. "I'm here for you," she said instead, stroking his hair.

Remus wrapped his arms around Buffy's waist, hugging her as if his life depended on it. "I'm sorry for ruining your bachelorette party," he said, looking up at Lily.

"You didn't ruin anything," Lily said, looking at him gently. "If anything, you saved me from embarrassment."

"Why don't we go sit down?" Sirius suggested, hands in his pockets awkwardly as he weighed back and forth on his heels, not quite knowing how to deal with the heavy mood that had settled over them. "There are some empty chairs over there."

"Good idea," James agreed. "We don't know how long this will take. We might as well try to get some shut-eye."

* * *

**2 July**

They had been at the hospital for several hours, and no word yet. Buffy yawned, leaning her head against Remus' shoulder: Her boyfriend was sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest by the door to Dana's room, staring into space. Samantha and Peter had fallen asleep in their chairs, and Mandy was lying stretched across Sirius lap, staring up at the roof, as he absently played with her hair.

James was pacing back and forth across the hospital corridor, and Lily was reading a magazine, though Buffy wasn't sure how much she actually took in of it: She'd been looking at the same page for over thirty minutes now.

Suddenly, the door swung open and Dr. Nicholson stepped out. Samantha and Peter woke up with identical jerks, Lily hastily put away her magazine and everyone's eyes turned to the doctor. Remus practically flew up from the floor, staring at the physician almost wildly. "How is she?"

Robert Nicholson sighed. "It was a difficult labour," he said, then smiled. "You have a baby-sister: 3 pounds and 9 ounces. She's underweight, but I have high hopes she will be alright."

"And my mother?" Remus said tiredly, not having it in him to be delighted at the birth of his sister at the moment, nor that she would be fine – not if it was at the expense of his mother.

The doctor opened his mouth, only to close it again. Finally, he answered; "It doesn't look good. I'm sorry. The biggest problem isn't her health in general – she's very weak right now, but without a will to fight..." He trailed off. "I think you should prepare yourself for the worst."

"How long?" Remus managed.

"Unless a miracle happens...no more than a couple of days, at the most."

Remus nodded stoically. "Can I see her?"

"Once we've cleaned up the room a bit, yes," Robert said kindly. "It may take an hour or so."

The door opened again, and a small incubator was wheeled out by a harried looking nurse. Remus' eyes travelled to the small shape lying within, unable to take his eyes off it.

"Why don't you and your friends follow Nurse Taylor down to the SCBU and watch over your sister while we clean up the room," Dr. Nicholson said, seeing his look.

"Yeah..." Remus mumbled, eyes still stuck on the almost bald infant, wrapped tightly within pink blankets. "Yeah...sure."

* * *

"She's so small," Lily breathed, looking at the newest Lupin through the glass that separated them from the Special Care Baby Unit. "And absolutely gorgeous, Remus." Suddenly, she turned to James. "I want one."

James choked. "What?" He squeaked out, voice impossibly high and hazel eyes looking terrified.

Despite the seriousness of Dana's situation, the rest of the marauders, couldn't help but snicker. Even Remus' lips twitched, though he didn't let his eyes leave the baby.

"Well, obviously not right away," Lily said. "We're at war after all, and bringing a child into that wouldn't be very responsible, considering we're in the Order now. But I want one before I'm thirty. Hopefully – if the war's over by then – before I'm twenty-five." She smiled sweetly, patting a frozen James on the cheek. "Just so you know. Your father is named Harold, right?" She continued.

"Yes?" James half-stated, half-asked, voice adorably confused.

Lily nodded to herself. "Harry then. Harry James Potter. I always liked the name Harry."

James looked completely panicked. "You're already picking out names?!"

"Well, if it's a girl, I'll let you pick," Lily said. "Just...no flower names, please."

James let out a strangled noise of terror. "That's not what I meant!"

Sirius sniggered, ignoring his best friend's input. "Can you just imagine a name like...Pansy Potter?!"

James gave him a death glare, before turning back to Lily with a pleading smile. "Lils, don't you think you're getting a bit ahead of yourself?"

"No," Lily shook her head. "In fact, we should have had this discussion long ago. I want a large family. Maybe eight kids. Yes, eight is the ideal number."

_"Eight?"_ James said weakly. "Why not two? Three, tops!"

"With three children, there will always be the risk of an odd one out," Lily countered, hands on her hips. "And two is too little. Eight is the perfect number. That way, everyone will have someone to play with. And I'm hoping for a couple of twins among those."

_"Twins?"_ James sounded faint.

"I realize you can't plan that sort of thing," Lily continued, green eyes twinkling. "But I've read somewhere that twins have the most fascinating magical bond..."

"...I think I need to sit down," James said, fumbling behind him for a non-existent chair.

Lily couldn't help herself – she burst out laughing. "You...should have...seen...your face!" She gasped, Mandy, Samantha, Peter and Sirius joining in with her laughter.

James gawked at her. "You were kidding?"

Lily grinned widely, walking up to James and giving him a hug. "Of course I was kidding. Eight kids are a little too much, even for me." Her green eyes were sparkling with laughter.

"That was not funny," James spluttered.

"I had you going though, didn't I?" Lily said, placing a kiss on James' now pouting lips. "See it as payback for six years of continued torment at school." She smiled, squeezing his hand. "Two or three kids sound just fine."

"Thank Merlin," James muttered. "But you know," he added, "if you had _really_ wanted eight kids...I would have been okay with it."

Lily looked at him, surprised. "Seriously?" She asked, holding up her hand to stall any of Sirius' 'serious' jokes, that she was sure would arrive unless she stopped him. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Sirius sulk, and Mandy patting his shoulder in mock comfort.

"Yeah." James flushed, lowering his eyes. "You know I'd do anything for you."

Lily grinned at him, ignoring the cracking sound of a fake whip that Peter did, and relishing in the smack soon afterwards delivered by Samantha. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Buffy grinned at the soon to be married couple, before turning her attention back to Remus. "Do you think she'll be a witch?" She asked him, nodding towards the newest Lupin within the SCBU.

"Probably," Remus said. "I mean, magic is in her veins...I suppose I'll find out before long. Magical newborns are automatically registered at the Ministry. All I have to do is go there and see."

"Elizabeth Diana Lupin," Buffy mused out loud. "That's what your parents decided to call her, right?"

Remus smiled. "You remembered."

"Of course. I remember everything to do with you."

"You can go see Mrs. Lupin now," a voice said, interrupting the moment, and the group turned around to see Nurse Taylor looking at them kindly.

Remus visibly swallowed, and Buffy took his hand in hers, sensing his inner turmoil. "Are you ready to go?" she asked.

Remus nodded, giving his newborn sister one last look. "Yeah."

* * *

"We'll be right outside," Buffy told Remus as they got back to the corridor outside Dana's hospital room. "Unless you want me to go with you?"

Remus shook his head. "No...I-I need to go alone." Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself before turning the doorknob and walking inside, closing the door behind him.

Sitting down at his mother's bedside, Remus just looked at her, wanting to memorize every detail.

Was this the last time he would see her alive?

Strawberry blonde hair hung loosely around a pale, drained face, cheeks slightly sunken, normally bright brown eyes staring at nothing, lips dry and cracked. Remus took her hand in his, trying not to think about the fact it weighed nothing. "Mum?"

Slowly, Dana's head turned, her eyes looking at him, glazed and unfocused. "Jonathan?"

"No mum, it's me, Remus," Remus said, squeezing her hand gently.

"Remus..." Dana smiled then, slightly crooked, but her eyes seemed to regain some focus, and Remus couldn't help but hope – maybe everything would be alright after all...

"Where's Jonathan?" Dana's brow furrowed as she looked at him, almost accusingly. "Why isn't he here?" 

Remus' hope fell again, and he could feel wetness against his cheeks: He suddenly realized he was crying. "He's gone, mum," he choked out.

"Gone?" Dana looked confused, lips trembling, like a child's, on the verge of crying. "Really?"

"I'm sorry, mum."

"So that's why...I'm always looking for him...but he's never here," Dana said, voice growing more quiet with every syllable. "I feel so tired, Remmie..."

Remus took a deep shuddering breath, a tear dripping down to land on his mother's hand. "I know, mum."

Dana nodded weakly, eyes slipping closed. "Will you tell him...that I love him?"

She mumbled, her voice so quiet that even Remus with his excellent hearing had to strain to catch it.

"No, mum," Remus shook his head, breathing harshly, more tears clouding his vision as some part of him realized Dr. Nicholson had been wrong – his mother didn't have two days. She didn't even have two minutes. "You tell him."

"You mean I can see him?" An angelic smile spread across Dana's lips.

"Yes, mum," Remus said barely able to speak at all. "You'll see him soon."

"Thank you...Remus," Dana breathed out, eyes opening for half a second, her fingers suddenly squeezing Remus', with a strength he didn't think she still possessed.

And then, her eyes closed again, and her grip relaxed, her hand feeling heavy in his. By Dana's bedside, the heart monitor was suddenly racing towards zero, beeping wildly...only to stop at a single, long note, a green flat line on the screen the only thing Remus could see...the door slammed open, nurse Taylor, and Dr. Nicholson hurrying inside...and then Buffy was there, pulling him out of his chair, into her arms...and Remus burst into tears, burying his face in her shoulder

"I'm here for you," Buffy whispered, her voice cracking slightly. "I'm here for you..."

"Time of death; 05:47 PM."

"...I'm here for you."

* * *

**Published:** 02/04 -16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Episode Art:** Bradley James as Remus Lupin.
> 
> **Trivia**  
>  \- The barman is, of course, Aberforth Dumbledore.  
> \- Peter's thoughts about how being 'reliable' is not a very nice commendation is inspired by Willow in 'Doppelgangland' (BTVS 3x16)


	3. Breathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BTVS/HP. With graduation come new responsibilities. Outside the safe walls of Hogwarts, Buffy and her friends find themselves involved in a war against Voldemort. No one is safe, not everyone is loyal and there will be losses on both sides. Can love and friendship prevail against the darkness or will it crumble beneath the growing shadows?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TIMELINE: Part 2 in Roads Travelled. Post the marauders last year at Hogwarts, and during the first war.  
> DISCLAIMER: This story is in no way associated with, or makes any claim to, Harry Potter, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or any other fandom/celebrity/anything else you may recognise. It all belongs to their respective owners. No money is being made from this story which is purely written for entertainment.

  
  


**3 July**

The door to the SCBU slammed open and Remus tore his red-rimmed eyes away from the window, behind which the newborn infants lay, among them Elizabeth. He hadn’t left the hospital once since his mother had died (was it only a few hours ago?), and though his friends had gone home, Buffy was still here as well. Startled, he watched as two men dressed in the wizarding robes of Ministry Officials streamed in, followed by a harried-looking Nurse Taylor.

“Now, see here!” The nurse spluttered indignantly. “You can’t just come storming in here without permission. This is a _hospital!_ There are sick people here! Sick _children!”_

One of the Ministry Officials spun around, wand pointed at the Nurse Taylor’s forehead. _“Obliviate!”_

Nurse Taylor’s face became a blank slate, her eyes empty of life and glazed over. “We were never here,” the Ministry Official said. “The Lupin child died with its mother.”

“You were never here,” Nurse Taylor repeated dutifully, as if in a trance, before she left the room, closing the door behind her.

The Ministry Official turned to Remus and Buffy, who was clutching his hand wide-eyed.

“Remus John Lupin, lycanthrope 30081966?”

“Yes,” Remus said shakily.

The Ministry Official nodded. “I’m Tennyson, that’s Jaeger,” he added, nodding towards his partner who stood silent. “By the laws of the Ministry of Magic, we are taking your sibling into custody.”

Remus was shaking. “Why?” He asked.

“As both your mother and father are now deceased – and I’m sorry for you loss – that leaves no one capable to take care of the newborn Lupin. She showed up on our magical records early this morning and therefore now falls under Ministry jurisdiction until a permanent place for the child can be found.”

“Her name is Elizabeth,” Remus said stiffly. “And what do you mean, no one capable? I’m of age, I’ve Graduated Hogwarts. I can take care of her.”

Tennyson gave him a pitying look. “As a lycanthrope you fall outside the requirements necessary to be given custody of a child not your own.”

“But she’s my sister!” Remus protested. “You can’t just take her!”

“We have a court-order here,” the other Official, Jaeger, said, handing over a rolled up parchment. “You will find we have every right, and any further resistance to that right can be seen as defiance of the law, which is a punishable offence.”

“I will take her, then,” Buffy said, stepping forward. “If Remus isn’t allowed to...I’ll take responsibility for Elizabeth.”

“And your relation to the child, is...?”

Buffy opened her mouth, only to close it again. “I’m a friend of the family,” she finally said, having a feeling that introducing herself as Remus’ girlfriend wouldn’t help matters, considering the Ministry’s biased view on werewolves.

“No blood-relation then,” Tennyson noted. “I cannot in good conscience put her in your care, though you are, of course, welcome to try for custody at a later date, in court.” He turned his attention back to Remus. “Any decisions regarding your sister’s care made in your parents will shall not be contested by the Ministry if sufficient proof is provided that shows their chosen guardian is, indeed, fit to take care of an infant child.”

“But she’s ill!” Remus tried as a last resort. “She was born too early - she needs to be in a hospital!”

“And she will be,” Tennyson assured him. “We are transferring her to St. Mungos hospital, which is her rightful place as a magical child.”

“And my mother?” Remus asked, jaw clenched. “Will you be taking her, too?”

“Dana Lupin was a muggle, and as such, she falls outside our jurisdiction. Any funeral arrangements and other legalities fall into your hands,” Jaeger said, handing over another piece of paper along with a quill. “If you’ll please sign here, confirming that you are willingly leaving your sister in our lawful custody. And please, these parchments as well, as a verification of the information about your sister’s date and time of birth, chosen name, weight, height and other physical attributes.”

Remus hand shook badly as her signed the papers, desperately trying to keep his emotions in check.

“Thank you for your cooperation,” Tennyson said when he was done, rolling up the parchments and stuffing them inside his robes. He signalled to Jaeger, who opened the door to the SCBU and rolled out the incubator with Elizabeth in it.

Remus could only watch in despair as the Ministry Officials left, taking the last connection to his parents with them.

* * *

“Merlin, Moony, I’m so sorry,” Sirius told his friend later that day when he heard what had happened.

“It’s not your fault,” Remus said bitterly. “I’m not even angry at the Ministry,” he admitted. “They’re just following the law.”

“Which they made in the first place,” Lily reminded him. “And it’s a ridiculous law! Instances such as these should be tried on a case to case basis – just because the majority of werewolves are unfit guardians, does not mean every one is.”

Remus shrugged. “I guess I’m just tired of fighting for nothing.”

“Your sister is not nothing,” Buffy said. “We’ll get her back. We’ll fight for her!”

“It won’t matter,” Remus said. “We won’t win.”

“You can’t know that,” James said. “We’ll all help; we’re all there for you.”

Lily nodded. “Yes. Your sister deserves a loving home, not a ‘Ministry-approved’ family who probably could care less about her well-being. James and I have been talking, and we’ve decided to postpone the wedding until further notice.”  
Remus’ head flew up. “You can’t do that!” He exclaimed. “I won’t let you do that!”

James frowned. “It’s not your decision, Moony. We want to help – “

“ – Then go through with the wedding,” Remus said decisively. “We all need some happiness, and you and Lily shouldn’t have to delay yours just because you feel some strange sense of duty to me.”

“It’s not duty,” Lily said gently. “You’re our friend.”

Remus pursed his lips together. “If you’re my friend, then you’ll get married as scheduled,” he said. “I will not allow you to rearrange your lives because of me. I don’t want that guilt on my shoulders.”

James sighed, knowing there was no convincing Remus when he was in that mood. “Alright, alright. The wedding will go off as planned. But if there’s anything we can do - ”

“ – You can’t,” Remus said, smiling bitterly. “But thanks for offering.”

* * *

**8 July**

“I can’t believe them!” Remus raged, eyes flashing angrily as he paced back and forth on the living room floor. It was the day after the reading of his parents’ will, and the Lupin cottage had gone to Remus, while the money and valuables his parents had had would go to Elizabeth when she came of age. Remus was completely fine with this – however, he was not fine with the outcome regarding the custody of Elizabeth:

Though the will had said the guardianship of Elizabeth should go to Remus, the Ministry had stepped in, overruling the pronouncement and keeping Elizabeth as a ward of the Government until further notice. “It’s not fair!”

Buffy sighed from her place on the sofa. “Honey, please, sit down? Wearing a hole in the carpet is not going to help.”

“He told me,” Remus spat, “that Tennyson guy told me any decisions made regarding Elizabeth in my parents will, would not be contested. Mum and dad clearly stated in the will that if anything was to happen to them, custody of her would go to me. And then they do this!”

“It’s the loophole that allows them,” Buffy said quietly. “About sufficient evidence that show you’re a fit guardian. And considering the Ministry’s stance regarding lycans, the fact that you are one is enough for them to disprove that, and not even try your case further.”

“I know that,” Remus snapped, finally stopping his pacing to glower at his girlfriend for pointing out the obvious.

“We won’t give up,” Buffy said, ignoring his glare. “I’ll contest the ruling; take it to official court...”

Remus snorted. “It won’t matter. You’re living with a werewolf. Their minds will have already been made up before you can even present a defence. It’s out of our hands.”

“Well, maybe Lily and James can take her in?” Buffy tried. “And doesn’t Mr. Potter hold a lot of sway in the Ministry? Maybe he can do something?”

Remus shook his head. “I won’t ask that of them. Lily and James are not ready for a child, and they’ll be newlyweds soon; I can’t ask them to take care of an infant. And since they’re my friends...” Remus shrugged. “Their chances wouldn’t look good either, even with Mr. Potter’s help. The jury could claim they’re not objective enough, and that they can’t promise Elizabeth wouldn’t be exposed to the ‘big-bad-werewolf.’” He sighed. “No. The best we can hope for at this point are probably visitation rights, and even that’s up to the family Lizzie ends up with.”

“And considering it will probably end up being purebloods considering the Ministry is predisposed to them...” Buffy trailed off, realizing what that would mean for their chances of that happening.

“...I might as well consider that privilege lost as well,” Remus finished dully, confirming her thoughts.

“Yay for justice,” Buffy whispered bitterly.

* * *

**9 July**

It was pouring rain, soaking Remus to the bone, but he didn’t notice; his eyes were stuck on the simple grey stone adorning his mother’s newly filled grave.

Dana Isabella Lupin  
19 October 1929 - 2 July 1978   
_Angels are watching over us_

Remus pursed his lips. Though he had been the one to pick the inscriptions, he’d done so without any emotion in his heart. He felt so lifeless, as though he was the one lying in the wooden casket, and not his mother.

As he watched both his parent’s graves, side by side, it suddenly hit him how ironic the statement he’d chosen for his mother’s tombstone was: There were no angels.

There couldn’t be, because if there were, why had they let his mother die? Why hadn’t they been watching over her? It hadn’t even been five months since his father’s death, and now he’d buried another parent. He was an orphan.

“Remus, we should go home,” Buffy’s hand stroked his spine in a comforting motion. “You’re going to catch a cold, and we have to get ready for James’ and Lily’s wedding.”

“I want to stay a little while longer,” Remus said hoarsely. “You can go if you want.”

Buffy sighed. “No, as long as you stay, I stay.” She let go of his back and clasped her hand in his instead, squeezing his fingers in unspoken support.

“Do you believe in angels?” Remus asked abruptly, once they’d stood there in absolute silence for several minutes, motionless.

“I believe in something,” Buffy answered, leaning to rest her head on his shoulder. “I believe....that there’s an afterlife. Whether that’s Heaven or something else...that, I don’t know. As for angels...” she smiled faintly, remembering another Angel she’d known...it felt like it was so long ago now. “I’d like to think so.”

“If angels exist, and they’re supposed to protect us,” Remus said slowly, gripping Buffy’s hand tighter, “why must people suffer?”

“Maybe...” Buffy hesitated. “...Maybe bad things have to happen so we can appreciate the good?” She half-stated, half-questioned. She’d never wondered before, and she had a feeling Remus hadn’t either. That it was only now, here, with the funeral still fresh on his mind that he came to wonder. “I don’t know, Re, I really don’t... But I think that maybe, everything happens for a reason.”

Remus laughed bitterly. “Reason?” He asked. “How can there be reason in death?”

“I think there is more reason in death than in life, sometimes,” Buffy answered. “Easier. It’s only difficult for those left behind.” She bit her lip, trying to think of the right words to say. “Since Jonathan died...Dana wasn’t herself. Your mother was suffering. Was there reason in that?”

Remus shook his head, swallowing. “No.”

“Your mother is happy now,” Buffy said, voice trembling as she tried to hold back her tears. “Her death might be painful for us, but for her, it meant salvation.”

“I miss her,” Remus choked out, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply. “I think I missed her even before she passed away.”

“She’s in your heart,” Buffy told him, using her thumb to wipe away the lone tear escaping from beneath Remus’ closed eyelids. “As long as you remember her, she won’t truly be gone.”

Remus smiled then, turning to look at her. “I know. It’s just so hard to feel anything but grief or emptiness. I thought I’d wasted all my tears by now.”

Buffy smiled humourlessly. “I have a feeling we’ll have more reasons for tears before the war is over,” she whispered, tipping her head backwards and letting the cleansing rain fall upon her face, washing away her tears.

A wind blew through the graveyard and a sunbeam broke free of the rapidly fading clouds. Buffy smiled as she felt the warm rays hit her face instead of the rain, and she opened her eyes, gasping as a wide range of colours in the form of a rainbow appeared in the horizon on a suddenly bright blue sky. “Re, look!”

Remus wrapped his arms around Buffy from behind, placing a soft kiss on the side of her neck. “I see it,” he mumbled. “It’s beautiful.”

“Maybe it’s a sign,” Buffy breathed.

“Maybe,” Remus agreed. He peaked at Buffy’s smiling face out of the corner of his eyes, and his heart skipped a beat in sudden realization. He had so much to be thankful for. His mother might be gone, but Buffy was still here.

She was still here, with him, and she was stunning. As long as she was still breathing, Remus felt as though he could make it through anything, even through all the pain and remaining heartache that was surely yet to come.

* * *

Lily ran back and forth on the Hogwarts grounds, yelling orders and adjusting the decorations and the lines of chairs: Everything had been set up last night for an outdoor wedding, but it had rained the entire morning, destroying almost all of her hard work.

After bursting into tears at the unfairness of it all (she wanted the sun to shine on her wedding day, darn it!), she’d been tirelessly working to get everything moved inside to the Great Hall instead. But the last chair had barely been levitated towards the entrance when, as if a miracle occurred, the rain stopped, the clouds disappeared and the sun came out – and everyone had to move everything back outside again.

The time that should have been spent on getting herself ready and practicing her vows, had instead gone to waste, all because the weather Gods had a strange sense of humour.

"Lily! Get in here!" Mandy yelled from the entrance doors. "You have to get ready! There's only two hours until the guests arrive, and you haven’t even showered yet! Unless you want to marry James in ripped jeans and a t-shirt, you better get a move on!”

After a last adjustment to a chair in the row she was standing at, Lily turned around and ran towards the doors, her red hair flying behind her. “I’m coming! Have you seen James?”

“No, but Sirius tells me he’s really nervous,” Mandy said, grinning at the redhead.

Lily smiled weakly, her stomach churning, now when she didn’t have the decorations to focus on, only herself. In just a few hours, she’d be Mrs. Potter. It felt almost surreal.

Finally, they reached the fifth floor and the winding staircase that lead to Ravenclaw tower, which the girls had claimed for the day (the boys were settled in the Gryffindor tower), and they began a long, spiralling climb, which made Lily feel quite dizzy.

As they reached the top, Mandy knocked on the door that led to the common room, and the bronze eagle knocker opened its beak: “Something old, something new, something borrowed and...?”

Mandy grinned. “Something blue, of course.”

“Ah, I love wedding customs,” the eagle said, the door swinging open, revealing a frazzled Samantha.

“Buffy and Remus still haven’t arrived! I just flooed their home, and they’re not there either!”

Lily’s eyebrows shot to her hairline. “They can’t still be at the funeral?” She asked. “It finished hours ago!” She could feel the panic just waiting to take her over – her maid of honour wasn’t here.

“I don’t know!” Samantha said, shrugging helplessly. “But where else can they be?”

“They’ll come when they come,” Mandy said reasonably. “No need to worry about it for another hour, at least. Lily, go take a shower – you’re dirty and sweaty, and your hair looks like a crow’s nest.”

Lily glared.

“I’ll go down to the entrance hall and wait for Buffy,” Samantha said, opening the door, only to almost crash into Lily’s mother who was just stepping through. “Sorry! Hi, Mrs. Evans, bye Mrs. Evans!” the blonde greeted, before disappearing down the stairs.

Marie Evans was smiling widely at her youngest daughter. “Lily, darling! You look – “ Her smile faltered. “Awful. Honey! You haven’t even showered!”

The former Head Girl rolled her eyes. “I’m on my way, mum,” she said, giving her mother a kiss on the cheek. “Is Petunia here?”  
“Yes,” Marie said, frowning as she saw her daughter's grimace. “Now, they’ve promised to behave themselves...”

“They?!” Lily exclaimed. “Vernon’s here too?” She couldn’t believe they’d agreed to come to her wedding – especially as it was taking place at a magical school.

“Yes,” Marie repeated, “and may I remind you, you were the one to send the invitation.”

“Common courtesy,” Lily answered, “I never thought they’d accept!”

“Well, that’s partly because of me and your dad,” Marie admitted, slightly sheepish. “I pointed out that since you came to theirs, it is customary that they return the favour.”

Lily grimaced. “Disfavour, you mean,” she muttered, but then quickly brightened up. “Never mind that. I will not have them ruin my wedding day!” She gave her mother another peck on the cheek, before walking into the Ravenclaw bathroom area, closing the door behind her.

Marie turned to Mandy. “You must be Buffy! I’ve heard so much about you through Lily’s letters.”

“Mandy,” Mandy corrected. “Buffy isn’t here yet.”

Mrs. Evans gasped. “What? But isn’t she the maid of honour?”

“Yes,” Mandy said, “but she’s been at a funeral this morning – I imagine that’s why it’s taking her awhile. She’ll be here, though.”

“A funeral?” Marie’s eyes grew round. “How awful, especially on a day such as this...” She sighed. “Well, maybe the wedding will cheer her up,” she said, brightening up. “And I can’t believe it’s going to be at her old school, of all places – and a castle, to boot! Say, do you know why Lily and James decided to marry here and not in a church?”

“Church weddings aren’t that common in the Wizarding World,” Mandy said, “usually, you pick the site of the bride or groom’s family home, or a place which holds a lot of special memories. I imagine Lily and James decided to marry here since this is where they first met. Hogwarts has practically been their home for the last seven years, and I suppose it’s only fitting that they have their wedding here.”

“Hmm. True enough,” Marie agreed. “It was very nice of the Headmaster to agree, not to mention adjust those...wards against non-magical people, so we could attend.”

The door to the common room opened again, and Buffy stepped through along with Samantha, looking tired but alert, and carrying a large bouquet of white flowers. “Sorry I’m late!” She said. “We stayed longer at the funeral than expected...Remus needed some time.”

Mandy nodded. “Understandable.”

Buffy smiled at Mrs. Evans, carefully putting the flowers down on a table so she could shake the older redhead’s hand. “Hi, I’m Buffy.”

“I figured,” Marie smiled gently. “I’m glad you could make it.”

“Likewise.” Buffy looked around, surprised she couldn’t see Lily anywhere. “Where’s...“

“Lily’s showering,” Mandy answered. “We only just got her to settle down and get ready. She’s been running around like a hen on drugs all morning.”

“I heard that!” Lily yelled through the bathroom door.

* * *

“Best man.” Sirius tried out the word. “Best. Man.”

James rolled his eyes while trying to make his hair lie flat with the help of muggle hair-gel – and failing miserably. “I didn’t pick you just so your head could get even more bloated.”

“No,” Sirius smirked. “You picked me, because I’m the _best man_ for the job.”

James snorted. “Doubtful. Best _friend,_ possibly.”

Sirius pouted. “Don’t you love me, Prongs? I’ve put my heart and soul into being the best best man there is.”

James’ lips twitched. “I don’t doubt it. You have the ring, right?”

Sirius froze. “Uh...”

James dropped the bottle of hair-gel. “You don’t have the ring?” He hissed, hazel eyes burning holes in Sirius head.

Sirius was digging through all the pockets in his clothes, brow furrowing. “...Apparently not,” he admitted sheepishly when he came up with nothing but a few bubblegum wrappers and a couple of knuts.

James closed his eyes and took a deep breath, clenching his fists. “Padfoot, you have five minutes to find that ring before I _murder_ you.”

“I swear to you, Jamie, it was in my pocket.” He paused. “Well, one of them...it might have been my other suit...” he scratched his head, not noticing as James’ left eye twitched in anger.

The portrait hole swung open, and Remus stepped through, holding a ring in his open palm. “Hi, guys, I found this ring lying outside the portrait...?”

James flew up from the vanity (put in place courtesy of the house-elves, just for the day), and took the ring, making sure to inspect every millimetre. “Oh, thank Merlin!” He turned to glare at Sirius. “You are so lucky I’m in a benevolent mood today, Pads.” He turned back to Remus with a strained smile. “Hi, Moony. Glad you could make it.”

“Me too,” Remus said, seemingly unable to take his eyes off of James’ head. “James...your hair,” he said slowly, pointing.

James frowned, patting it self-consciously. “Yeah? What’s wrong with it?”

“It’s very...stiff,” Remus said, going for a diplomatic approach.

“You think?” James walked back to the vanity after giving the ring to Sirius, his eyes promising pain should he lose it again. “I used something called hair-gel to make it lie flat, but it didn’t work, so I tried to do something else with it instead. Apparently muggles use it to shape their hair into different styles...”

“What Moony is trying to say, Prongs, is that with your hair sticking up like that, you’re looking like a cross between a porcupine, pincushion and a cactus,” Sirius said bluntly.

“Sorry, but it’s even worse than usual,” Remus said. “Take the gel out,” he advised.

“I think it looks cool,” James crossed his arms. “Wormtail?”

“Sorry to say it, Prongs, but I agree with Remus and Sirius,” Peter said. “It sort of looks like you’ve speared your head with icicles.”

Remus, Sirius and Peter all sniggered.

“Prats!”

“Look, James,” Remus began once his chuckles died down, “Lily’s marrying you, not your hair – “ 

“ – But – “

“ – And since your hair looked like it usually does – a complete, but _natural_ mess – when she fell in love with you, that means you have nothing to worry about.

James sighed, and shuffled into the bathroom. “You’re right. Of course, you’re right; I just want everything to be perfect for Lily, that’s all.”

“As long as you remember to say ‘I do’ and not ‘I don’t’, and don’t leave her at the altar,” Sirius drawled, “I think Lily will be the happiest woman on this Earth very soon, even if the wedding isn’t completely free from mishaps.”

Remus smiled to himself, glad his friends weren’t asking how he was doing or feeling, but instead acting like they usually did, bantering and teasing. He knew that if he needed to talk, they’d listen, just as they knew if he wanted to talk, he would: There was never any spoken pressure to open up with the Marauders – they accepted you unconditionally, and Remus had never been as grateful for their silent support as today.

He knew that going to his friends’ wedding right after burying his mother could have turned into a disaster, with him feeling bitter and jealous and therefore ruining the mood, but now, Remus was sure that wouldn’t happen. The sheer emotions of pure happiness managed to infect Remus as well, and he was truly happy for Lily and James.  The wedding was yet another reminder that life goes on.

* * *

James waited anxiously at the head of the altar that had been set up outside, hands shaking nervously. Only Sirius’ hand on his shoulder kept him from freaking out entirely. “Calm down, Prongs, before you have an aneurysm,” Sirius advised him, his twitching lips betraying his humour.

“Where is she?” James almost growled through gritted teeth. “Everyone’s seated; Lily’s mother too, which must mean she’s finished preparing...”

Sirius rolled his eyes. “Breathe! Everything will be fine and before you know it, you’ll be happily married to the woman of your wet dreams.”

“I’m breathing,” James said, inhaling deeply. “Breathing,” he repeated, exhaling. His face took on a greenish tinge and he gulped deeply. “I think I’ve got to barf,” he mumbled over his shoulder to his best friend.

“You do that,” Sirius nodded unsympathetically. _“After_ the wedding.”

"I can't wait. I have to - _now,"_ James hissed.

In that second, the wedding march started playing and Sirius smirked. “Too late, I guess.”

James inhaled once more, his breath stuck in his throat as first the bridesmaids – Mandy and Samantha – came walking up the aisle made up by the space between the rows of chairs in the centre, covered in a long white carpet dressed in rose petals. Then Buffy followed, smiling widely. And finally – James forgot to breathe completely as Lily came into view, lead by her father, who seemed to be holding back tears of pride.

Everything else faded away, became a blur, as James’ hazel eyes were unable to take in anything or anyone other than Lily, even if he wanted too. Lily’s cheeks were flushed and her green eyes sparkled, a nervous smile on her face. James grinned back stupidly, aware he probably looked like a dumb-struck fool, but not caring.

Lily was dressed in a shimmering white dress, thin straps holding it up on her shoulders. It was simple, but that only managed to enhance her natural beauty. Lily’s red hair hung loosely around her shoulders, the only thing in it a flower the same shade as her dress.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Lily finally reached him and Mr. Evans let go of her arm, putting her hand in James’. “Take care of her,” the man mumbled, and James could only nod, still in a daze. Lily smiled brilliantly at him, and as one, they turned towards Dumbledore, who would perform the ceremony.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” he said, eyes twinkling at the couple and then the crowd, “we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls. By committing to a marriage bond, you commit your heart, soul and existence to a single person, in life, as well as beyond...”

“...With this ring, I thee wed,” Lily said, smiling up at James tearfully. “I accept it as a symbol of this union, that we are one. It is a reminder of our love, and of each other. It is my personal promise to you, of my love and trust, and pride that you are my husband.”

“...With this ring, I thee wed,” James repeated after her. “I accept it as a symbol of this union, that we are one. It is a reminder of our love, and of each other. It is my personal promise to you, of my love and trust, and pride that you are my wife.”

“Now repeat after me,” Dumbledore said. “I pledge my fidelity and faithfulness...”

“I pledge my fidelity and faithfulness,” James and Lily chorused. 

“...My loyalty and honour,”

“My loyalty, and honour.” James and Lily stared deeply into each other’s eyes, barely noticing the sniffles coming from the seated guests.

“And my love and protection to you, until the end of days.”

“And my love and protection to you, until the end of days,” Lily and James repeated.  
“And now, your personal wedding vows, please,” Dumbledore said.

Lily smiled, holding James’ hand tighter in hers. “James. My love. We got off to a rocky start – “  
The people in crowd who had known Lily and James throughout their years at Hogwarts snorted: That was certainly the understatement of the year.

“ – But during our last year at school, I saw a side of you I hadn’t noticed before. Maybe I didn’t want to notice. You showed me what love is, and now I can’t imagine a life without you. I bind myself to you, willingly, gladly. I promise to always be by your side, to be your strength when you falter, as your wife and best friend. And most of all, I promise to love you for eternity. No one else will have my heart.”

“Lily Marie Evans,” James began. “I always hoped this day would happen, and now that it’s finally here, I can hardly believe my luck. You make me want to be better than I am. You’re my everything, and without you, I am nothing. I bind myself to you, freely, happily. I promise to always be there for you, to comfort you when you’re sad, as your husband and best friend. And most of all, I promise to love you for eternity. No one else will have my heart.”

Dumbledore waved his wand high over Lily and James, a white, silvery mist seemed to surround the two, sparkling and crackling, going faster and faster, until it finally split in two and entered their chests, over their hearts, leaving them both gasping. “The magic summoned has judged thee, and blessed thee,” Dumbledore spoke. “And now, with friends, family and magic as our witness, I ask: Do you, James Harold, take Lily Marie, to be your legally wedded wife, and to cherish, love and honour her until the end of days?"

"I do," James said dazedly, still feeling the magic swirling inside his chest. He could almost feel Lily’s soul adjoining with his, more and more with every heartbeat.

"And do you, Lily Marie, take James Harold, to be your legally wedded husband, and to cherish, love and honour him until the end of days?"

"I do," Lily repeated, smiling, feeling the same thing James did.

"Then I declare you bonded for life,” Dumbledore said, raising his arms. “You may kiss the bride."

Neither of them needed any further encouragement. Their lips met and the guests burst out in simultaneous applause, but neither James nor Lily noticed as they only had eyes for each other. The magic inside their bodies filled them head to toe with joyful warmth before dissipating slowly, but rather than feeling empty, Lily and James felt a connection to each other that left them both elated and breathless.

"We did it," Lily whispered.

"Yes,” James agreed. “Mrs. Potter.” He leaned in for another kiss, as Dumbledore waved his wand above them again; showering them with silver sparks, falling gently around their entwined figures. Music began to play and more applause broke out as the guests stood up, everyone trying to be the first to reach the happy couple.

“Congratulations!” Buffy said, throwing her arms around Lily as Sirius, Remus, Peter and James’ parents pulled him away from the redhead. “I’m so happy for you!”

“Thank you,” Lily said, grinning widely. “I can’t seem to stop smiling...I’m just so happy!”

“Well, I would hope so,” Marie Evans said as she reached her daughter, sniffing slightly. “What a lovely wedding!”

Robert Evans put his hand on his wife’s shoulder, smiling. “I agree.” He glanced at James who could barely be seen through the crowd surrounding him. “He’s a good man, Lily.”

“I know,” Lily said, smiling as she turned to gaze at a flustered looking James. “I know.”

* * *

Petunia stood with crossed arms beneath a shaded tree, lips pursed in displeasure at the fact she’d been forced to be here. Vernon was looking just as displeased from his place beside her, but he also seemed quite twitchy at the sight of all the magic casually flung about.

“When can we leave, Pet?”

Petunia sniffed. “I don’t know, Vernon. I have no idea and I’m certainly not going to ask one of those...freaks about those portly-thingies that brought us here.”

She did her best to suffocate the twinge of jealousy rising within in her, covering it up with spiteful things about magic. Just the location had outdone her own traditional church wedding – a castle, of all places! As in everything else Lily did, she just had to surpass Petunia, she could never let her sister be the best, oh, no. Lily had always been the prettiest, the smartest, the most unique, most successful, the perfect daughter who could do no wrong. Petunia always ended up in second place.

Vernon grumbled in agreement. “Too right,” he said, nodding. “Too right. They don’t seem very sane. Imagine! Using a sock – a sock – to get us here...abnormal, let me tell you! _Abnormal!”_

Vernon’s last word was said very loudly, and several witches and wizards turned to stare at them, especially as they had interrupted Mr. Evan’s congratulatory speech to James and Lily. They frowned. If they didn’t want to take part in the festivities, they could at least have the courtesy to stay quiet.

Mr. Evans coughed, having lost his thread at his other daughter’s husband's untimely disruption. “Right. Ehrr...Lily, James, may you live a happy, long life, with many messy-haired, green-eyed children. And James...I don’t think I need to threaten you with bodily harm if you ever hurt Lily. I have every faith in you. Welcome to the family.”

Lily smiled at her father, though she had to use every ounce of self-control not to turn and glare at her sister and Vernon. Had they never heard of manners? This was her wedding, and Petunia and Vernon were sullying it by their presence and disrespect.

As if knowing what she was thinking, James squeezed Lily’s hand beneath the table in silent support. “Ignore them,” he mumbled in her ear. “Don’t let them ruin today. Don’t give them the satisfaction.”

Lily squeezed his hand back. “I won’t.”

After the wedding dinner and dessert, all the chairs and tables were banished and a dance floor appeared instead. 

Music began to play, and James led his bride out into the centre, moving like a pro as he twirled the redhead around, occasionally pausing to give Lily a kiss. “I think I’m so happy I could burst,” he murmured as he dipped Lily towards the floor.

“Could be messy,” Lily quipped, laughing as she caught sight of Sirius and Mandy doing a very uncoordinated dance that had nothing to do with the pace or sound of the music.

“Hmm...you’re right. I’ll try to hold it in,” James smirked. “Is it just me, or do you want this reception to be over as soon as possible so we can get to our honeymoon?”

Lily grinned dreamily. “It’s not just you. I can’t wait either.” She bit her lip and stared up at James seductively through her eyelashes. “I have been very patient, James Potter,” she said. “But no more excuses. I want you... _all_ of you.”

James choked on nothing, his entire face flushing. “Lily!” He hissed, eyes darting around nervously. The former Head Girl laughed, pulling on James’ tie teasingly.

“Everyone’s too busy to hear us, don’t worry,” she said. “And speaking of you and me...I always wondered why you never brought it up during our relationship?” She mock-pouted. “Don’t you want me?”

James gulped, pulling Lily closer. “Merlin, yes,” he muttered. “Do you have any idea how hard it’s been to hold back?”

Lily smiled wickedly, glancing down between their bodies meaningfully. “I can imagine.”

James growled, kissing Lily firmly on the lips, giving her another twirl, just as a new song began to play. “Tease.”

“So, are you going to tell me why?” Lily asked a couple more songs later spent in comfortable silence.

“I always wanted my first time – _our_ first time together – to be special,” James said. “And after marriage. I guess I’m old-fashioned that way.”

Lily stared at him with round eyes.

James coughed uncomfortably, neck growing warm. “I never felt the need to do it just to have it done,” he shrugged. “I always wanted it to be with someone I loved, with one person only.”

“I love you,” Lily whispered then, feeling extremely lucky and privileged. She now knew for sure that marrying James Potter was the best decision she could have possibly made – something she would never regret. Not that she’d doubted, but being told James had saved himself for true love, for marriage, for _her_...well, Lily had never before felt so loved.

“And I love you,” James whispered back, and they paused in their dance to meet in another, long, intense kiss, the rest of the world fading away.

* * *

**Published:** 02/04 -16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Episode Art:** Henry Cavill as James Potter and Karen Gillan as Lily Evans Potter.
> 
>  **Trivia**  
>  \- The wedding ended up as a mixture between muggle and magical, because of Lily's muggleborn status and James' pureblooded one.


	4. Unisex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BTVS/HP. With graduation come new responsibilities. Outside the safe walls of Hogwarts, Buffy and her friends find themselves involved in a war against Voldemort. No one is safe, not everyone is loyal and there will be losses on both sides. Can love and friendship prevail against the darkness or will it crumble beneath the growing shadows?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TIMELINE: Part 2 in Roads Travelled. Post the marauders last year at Hogwarts, and during the first war.  
> DISCLAIMER: This story is in no way associated with, or makes any claim to, Harry Potter, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or any other fandom/celebrity/anything else you may recognise. It all belongs to their respective owners. No money is being made from this story which is purely written for entertainment.

**12 July**

Regulus sipped his drink by the bar as he waited for his target to approach. His visit to Reslin lead him to Hong Kong, to Greece, to a tribe in South Africa, and lastly, to Sweden, his current location. 

While he hadn’t run into any dead ends yet, Regulus never seemed to reach his goal either. All the people he approached lead him to someone else, but never to the person that he wanted to find – the one who had the book in his or her possession. He hoped his luck would turn tonight. Finally, Magnus Wennermark, a frequent visitor to _Tranan,_ a tavern in Stockholm, and the person he hoped would lead him to the book, at last, stepped inside the crowded tavern, and Regulus let his eyes trail over the man in contemplation.

Regulus had done his research on Magnus Wennermark, a writer and collector of antiques. He’d spent some time in the same tribe in Africa as Regulus had visited, for ‘research’ – and, according to the tribe leader, the book had disappeared when he did. The Black heir thought the Swedish man had probably stolen it.

The tribe believed the book possessed unknown power, and guarded it as an object of worship. They said that a pregnant woman had arrived one day with it, and when she died in childbirth, she had begun to glow – and the glow had then seemingly been sucked into the book. Regulus had realized the woman must have been Elena Kostas, the person he’d tracked from Greece.

He was woken up from his thoughts when Wennermark approached the bar, presumably to order. Swallowing the last of his drink, Regulus pointed his wand at Wennermark from beneath his sleeve and whispered _“Imperio”_ under his breath. He didn’t like to use Unforgivable curses, but he doubted another compulsion charm like the one he’d used to get into the bar would do it. “Let’s go outside,” he prompted the moment the man’s eyes glassed over.

Wennermark nodded dazedly and followed the Slytherin outside into the pleasantly cool night air, and into a nearby alley. Another quick wave with his wand, and Regulus made sure no one would approach, or even notice them. Cancelling the Imperio, he dosed Wennermark with three drops of Veritaserum before he could regain his wits. “What did you do with the book you stole from the tribe in South Africa?” Regulus asked, going straight to the point.

Magnus blinked. “I took it home.”

“Why?”

"I wanted to add it to my collection," Wennermark answered in halting English.

"Why?" Regulus repeated.

"The story the tribe told me about it woke my interest."

"Where is it now?" 

“I don’t know.”

Regulus closed his eyes in frustration. Damn it! “Why not?”

“I sold it to a man.”

“What man? What was his name?”

“Roberto.”

Well, that was a lot of help, Regulus thought sarcastically. “He didn’t have a last name?”

“No.”

“Do you know where he was headed?”

“No.”

Regulus clenched his fists hard to keep himself from hitting the useless muggle in the face. “Where was he from, do you know that?”

“Yes.”

“Where?”

“Brazil.”

Regulus groaned out loud. Brazil. Great. He would have been all over the world before he found that stupid book, if ever. “Do you have a way to contact him?”

“No.”

Regulus shoulders slumped. How the hell was he supposed to find the book now? With no last name for ‘Roberto’, it was like finding a needle in a haystack. Or...maybe not. “The day he bought the book from you...what date was it?”

“I don’t know the exact date.”

“Make an educated guess,” Regulus said dryly.

“Beginning of March 1975.”

Regulus thought quickly. It was unlikely that his search would end in Brazil if it had been that long ago. Still, at least he had a lead. He would have to get his hands on some Swedish flight records from that time (Merlin, he hoped the man had travelled by plane and not some other idiotic muggle contraption) and try to find Roberto on them, and go from there. 

He grimaced. At least muggle studies paid off, even if he found the subject utterly ridiculous – if he’d been an average ignorant pureblood, his search would have been over long ago. But then again, Regulus prided himself on being far above average.

 _“Obliviate,”_ Regulus pointed his wand at the muggle, seeing the Truth Serum was beginning to wear off. “Go back into the bar. If anyone asks, you went out to get some air. You never met me.”

“I never met you,” Wennermark repeated, walking off, swaying slightly. Regulus cancelled the charms surrounding the area, and, after looking around, apparated away with a slight ‘crack.’

* * *

**16 July**

“Denied.” Remus sighed. “Again.” Since the reading of the wills, he’d sent no less than six letters requesting a reopening of the custody case regarding his sister, to be taken up in court. Each had been returned with a bright red _‘denied’_ -stamp pasted on the front. The Ministry had made up its mind, it seemed, and no amount of persuasion or stubbornness would make them so much as waver.

“Well,” Buffy said, while reading the official statement as to why – it had been saying the exact same thing for the last five letters, but this time, another note had been scribbled in. “It says here you’re allowed to send a protest against whatever family Elizabeth ends up with, if you feel they are insufficient.”

Remus snorted. “Right. Like that will do any good. Whoever Lizzie ends up with will already be Ministry approved, full backup and all. I can protest all I want; the result will be the same no matter what I do.”

Buffy bit her lip, knowing Remus was right, and absolutely loathing the fact they could do nothing. “Lily and James return from their honeymoon today,” she said instead.

“I won’t ask them to step in and try for custody,” Remus said quickly and Buffy rolled her eyes at his predictable response. “They’re newlyweds, and they deserve better than to be dragged through the mud in my quest for justice which will never happen.”

“I know you won’t.” Buffy rolled her eyes. “I was just pointing it out.”

“Sorry,” Remus pulled a hand through his hair ruefully. “I guess I've had a one track mind lately.”

“Understandable,” Buffy said. “Elizabeth is your family.”

“But so are you, and my bad mood taints your mood and none of us is happy. That’s not fair to you,” Remus said.

Buffy smiled, feeling warmth spread up her body from the tip of her toes when Remus called her family. “Yes, well, let me be the judge of what’s fair to me and not. Your happiness makes me happy, so I’m more than willing to put up with your obsessions.”

“Obsessions, huh?” Remus asked with a raised eyebrow and Buffy giggled, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

“Yep.”

* * *

“Prongsie-poo!” Sirius cried loudly, running towards his sunburned – and suddenly rather terrified-looking – best friend, with his arms open. “You’re back!” He sobbed into James’ chest. “I’ve missed you!”

“Eh – “ James stared at an amused looking Lily incredulously, before he caught his bearings and he patted Sirius on the head. “Well…I haven’t missed you, but I’m glad I’m obviously loved.”

Sirius began to mock-bawl, burying his face in James’ shirt, ignoring the passing witches and wizards who were staring at them incredulously.

Lily rolled her eyes. “Mandy, could you please get your mutt of my husband?”

Mandy cocked her head and pretending to think, glancing at Sirius and James who had now joined in with her boyfriend’s antics: He’d conjured up a flowery handkerchief and a pacifier for Sirius which he eagerly accepted with a childish squeal.

“Nah. No use. They’re both lost cases.”

“If you could please leave kindergarden for a few seconds?” Lily begged, trying to ignore the sniggers from Buffy, Remus, Peter and Samantha. Honestly; they’d been back in England for less than an hour!

“Right. Sorry, Lily-kins,” Sirius said, straightening up. “I was just giving James some practice for the baby. When are you due?”

Lily blinked and James froze. “Excuse me?!”

Sirius smirked. “Well, I just figured it’s only a matter of time.”

James spluttered, red in the face. “Padfoot! We’re newlyweds!”

Sirius smirk grew. “My point exactly.”

* * *

**17 July**

“Did you get them?” Lily apparated straight into the living room of the Lupin cottage, startling Buffy and Remus who were just about to open the envelopes containing their NEWT level results.

“God! Lily!” Buffy hissed, picking up her envelope from the floor where she’d dropped it. “Yes, we got them. From the look on your face, I assume you’ve already opened yours?”

Lily flushed. “Yes. And James is over at Sirius showing off his results, of course.”

“Well, what did you get?”

Lily mumbled something and Remus lips’ twitched. “Sorry, Lily, I didn’t catch that?”

“All Outstandings, alright?” Lily said.

“Brilliant work!” Buffy enthused. “And utterly predictable. What did James get?"

“Outstandings in everything but Muggle Studies and Potions. He got E’s in that,” Lily said. “Buffy? Open your results?”

Buffy shook her head. “No, Remus first, please?”

Remus sighed, not really caring about his results one way or another: It wouldn’t matter anyway. “Four Outstandings, Exceeds Expectations in History and Transfiguration, and an Acceptable in Potions.”

“Alright! I knew you’d do brilliantly!” Lily beamed at him, before turning to Buffy and snatching the envelope out of her hands.

“Hey!”

“If you won’t read it, I will,” Lily countered, her eyebrows rising as she took in Buffy’s results. 

“Well?” Buffy asked anxiously, and Lily handed the result sheet back. 

“See for yourself.”

Buffy looked down and her heart fell: While her results weren’t bad, she didn’t have enough to get accepted into Healer training as she’d hoped.

_NASTILY EXHAUSTING WIZARDING TEST RESULTS_

_Pass grades  
Outstanding (O)  
Exceeds Expectations (E)  
Acceptable (A)_

_Fail grades  
Poor (P)  
Dreadful (D)  
Troll (T)_

_BUFFY ANNE SUMMERS HAS ACHIEVED:_

_Charms: E  
Defence Against the Dark Arts: E  
Herbology: A  
Muggle Studies: O  
Transfiguration: A  
Potions: A_

“Well?” Remus asked expectantly, and Buffy swallowed.

“Umm...one outstanding, two Exceeds Expectations and three Acceptables,” Buffy muttered, extremely disappointed with herself. She’d needed E’s in Herbology, Transfiguration and Potions for Healer training...

“Oh, Buffy...” Remus sighed, hugging her from behind.

“Cheer up, Buffy,” Lily said. “You’ve only done one year of school and didn’t fail anything!”

“I know,” Buffy said. “And I guess I’m sort of proud...But this blew my chances at becoming a Healer...”

“No, it didn’t,” Lily said. “While your results don’t assure you a spot at Healer training, a lot of people get accepted with lower results than what the requirements state. It all depends on how many apply, how the job interviews go, and aptitude for Healing magic in general. You still have a good chance, Buffy.”

Buffy perked up at that. Lily was right. It wasn’t over until it’s over.

* * *

**18 July**

“Have you seen my application form?” Buffy asked Remus anxiously. “I have to send it to St. Mungo’s today…”

“It’s on the kitchen table,” Remus said absently, chewing on the edge of a quill.

Buffy frowned at the high pile of parchments in front of her boyfriend. “What’s that?”

 _“My_ application forms,” Remus said dryly, signing his name at the bottom of a parchment. “I figured I’d better send them to all the open job-offers I can get my hands on. Maybe with some luck, at least one or two won’t reject me outright.”

Buffy’s frown deepened but she said nothing, knowing it wouldn’t do any good: Remus was certain none of his accomplishments or NEWTs would matter, once the people in charge of the job applications saw his werewolf ID. “Better safe than sorry, I guess,” she said instead, trying to be positive in the face of Remus’ cynicism.

Remus massaged his head, feeling the beginnings of a headache. The full moon was in a couple of days, and he could already feel its pull. “Just because I send at least thrice the amount of applications than anyone else doesn’t mean I’m ‘safe,’ Buffy,” Remus muttered and the blonde rolled her eyes.

“I know. But a little optimism wouldn’t kill you, you know.”

“I’d rather be negative and end up pleasantly surprised if something good happens, than get my hopes up for nothing,” Remus answered.

Buffy shook her head in exasperation, but she smiled fondly at the lycan. “The glass is always half empty for you, isn’t it?”

“Always,” Remus agreed, smiling back.

* * *

**23 July**

“Have you gotten an answer from the Auror Academy yet?” Lily asked James as they sat in _The Leaky Cauldron_ having dinner, taking a break from helping Peter and Samantha set up their store.

James shook his head. “No, not yet. Sirius reckons we should get them in the beginning of August. And you? You’ve been awfully tight-lipped about your plans.”

“That’s because I’m not sure. I still have plenty of time to send in applications if I have to, but I talked to...some people during the work-fair at Hogwarts, and they said they’d contact me if they had an opening at their workplace.”

“Which is...?”

“I can’t tell you,” Lily said sheepishly. “Not until I know, anyway.”

James eyes narrowed in sudden suspicion. Suddenly, he had quite a good idea what sort of occupation Lily had been offered, considering how reluctant she was to say anything. Only one place in the Wizarding World held that amount of secrecy: The Department of Mysteries. “Alright,” he said slowly. “I won’t ask.”

Lily’s lips twitched. “You already know what it is, don’t you?”

James shrugged. “Well, I have a guess which I’m pretty certain about.”

Lily chuckled. “Yes, I suppose all this secrecy is a dead giveaway.”

James rose from his seat. “I’ll go buy another butterbeer – do you want one?”

“Yes, please.”

A few seconds after James left their corner table to approach the bar, a cloaked figure approached Lily, walking past her seat and dropping a note onto the floor casually.

Lily bent down and picked up the small piece of paper. “Hey, you dropped – “ the red-head looked up, but the mysterious figure was already gone, “something.” Lily frowned, before she quickly unfolded the piece of paper, curiosity getting the better of her.

_4 September, 07:00  
Department of Mysteries_

Lily’s heart began to thump in her chest. The Unspeakables had made contact (because she did not believe that note had been dropped by mistake). The next step was up to her. If she wanted to become one of them, she had to go to the Department of Mysteries at the date and time on the note. If she didn’t, all she had to do was to not show up.

Lily inhaled deeply, before pulling out her wand. _“Incendio.”_ Watching the note go up in flames, Lily made her decision. The Unspeakables had decided to take her on, to give her a chance. Only a fool would turn them down.

* * *

“Tada!” James said, holding two newly conjured t-shirts with a flourish.

Lily raised her eyes at her husband. “What on Earth is that?”

“Order of the Phoenix t-shirts,” James answered enthusiastically. “I’m going to give one to every member. To wear as a sign of pride!”

Lily pinched the bridge of her nose. “James, you do know we’re a secret society?”

James shrugged. “Sure. That’s why these are so great! I mean, it’s just a red t-shirt with a golden phoenix. It’s not like they declare in bold letters that _‘I’m an Order of the Phoenix member’._ You could have gotten these at practically any magical clothing store.”

“Still...I think it’s too obvious...not to mention extravagant. Besides, not everyone in the Order are Gryffindors...maybe they’d appreciate a different colour?” Lily tried.

James pouted. “But the gold goes so well with the red!” Seeing Lily’s look, James’ shoulders slumped. “Fine. No t-shirts for the Order. But I’m keeping one for me and Padfoot! It’s a matter of pride you know.”

A loud sound interrupted whatever answer Lily had on her tongue, and they both ran outside, James nearly running into Lily when she suddenly stopped to stare at the utter monstrosity of a sight in her and James’ garden.

“Hi, guys!” Sirius grinned as he turned off the motor and de-mounted his motorbike.

“Padfoot…” James was almost whimpering. “Is that…”

“A motorbike?” Sirius smirked, patting the sleek metal lovingly. “Yep. I bought her three days ago. It has a sidecar as well, but I left it at home.”

“She’s _gorgeous!”_ James’ eyes were shiny and Lily rolled her eyes to herself.

“Boys and their toys,” she muttered, shaking her head as James rushed past her to admire the bike from close up. “Why did you get that thing? It must have been expensive?”

Sirius shrugged. “Not more than I could afford. And do you even have to ask why?” He let an eyebrow raise, and then began to count all the positive sides off from his fingers, one by one. ”It’s cool, it brings class, status and respect, it’s intimidating, it’s pretty and it will bring jealousy from the guys and attention from the ladies. It will be like free marketing for Sirius Black, soon-to-be-Auror Extraordinary. Everyone will want one of these!” His smile turned smug. “In fact, everyone will want one of _me.”_

Lily groaned. “Have you forgotten Mandy?” She asked dryly. “Your girlfriend?”

“Of course I haven’t!” Sirius exclaimed. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy the admiration from others. As long as that’s all I do. Plus, some innocent flirting never harmed anyone.”

Lily rolled her eyes, knowing she might as well be talking to a brick-wall.

James eyes were glinting. “I know what will make that bike even better…”

Lily backed up a step on the porch, suddenly rather terrified of the next thing to pass James’ lips.

“Yes…?” Sirius trailed off expectantly.

James had a rather insane grin on his face. “If we enchant it to fly!”

Lily smacked a palm against her face, shaking her head as Sirius let out a whooping noise of joy. “YES! The first flying motorbike in existence!”

He and James hooked arms and began to dance around on the spot, cheering and jumping up and down.

Lily could only shake her head in despair, knowing it was useless to remind them of Ministry laws and permission sheets. Not to mention driver’s licenses…

* * *

**25 July**

Over the next couple of days, Sirius spent most of his time at Godric’s Hollow, busy with the motorbike which James was helping him with. Other than enchanting it to fly, they also made it go way above the normal speed limit, made it run off of magic so no gasoline was necessary, and other handy spells such as an invisibility spell, an everlasting-shine spell (no chance of rust, here!) and a cushioning spell on the seat.

“All done!” Sirius grey eyes shone with excitement. “Let’s go for a test drive!”

“No, nu-uh, no way,” Lily protested. “It’s almost dark!”

“Oh, please, Lily?!” James begged. “We’ll be back before you know it!”

Lily looked indecisive. “Alright,” she finally grumbled. “But just one turn!”

“Yes!” James clambered on to the back of the motorcycle, settling down behind Sirius who had already mounted it.

Lily watched anxiously as Sirius started to motorbike and drove it around the garden once, before pushing a button, and Lily whimpered as the large vehicle rose into the air. “YIHAAAA!” James shouted.

“Just one turn!” Lily reminded them, but became worried when Sirius smirked down at her.

“You never said where…one turn around Bristol should do it, eh, Prongs?”

And as Lily’s eyes widened in horror, Sirius punched another button and the bike shot off into the sky, until it disappeared out of sight completely, carrying James and Sirius with it, both wearing the phoenix t-shirts. But of course, Lily thought, unimpressed, they had both forgone helmets.

* * *

Unfortunately for James and Sirius, their tour by motorbike wouldn’t end up as calm as expected. As they flew over Bristol, they caught sight of a burning house with a Dark Mark soaring above it. 

James eyes narrowed and he pulled out his wand. “Can we handle this, or should we summon the Order?” He asked over the roar of the motorbike, glad they were still far enough away that the Death Eaters shouldn’t hear them, if they hadn’t left already.

“No time for that. We can handle it,” Sirius said confidently. “Right?”

James smirked. “Right.”

Sirius spun in the air, diving towards the house. As they got closer, they saw five Death Eaters exiting the building, having been alerted by the sound coming from the bike. Before they could react, James pointed his wand at one of them. _“Stupefy!”_

The remaining four cloaked figures dove out of the way as James fired off several more spells in succession. They grabbed four broomsticks that had been discarded on the grass (presumably their way of transport), mounted them and rose towards the still flying bike. 

Sirius rose further to avoid the spells being fired, while James shot spells of his own at the approaching riders. _“Confringo! Diffindo! Expulso! Reducto!”_ James’ curse caught the broomstick the leader was flying on, which blew to splinters. The Death Eater riding it could do nothing but free-fall towards his death. 

“Hold on!” Sirius yelled, and dove towards the ground again. The bike bucked as its wheels met the road, but didn’t fall, and Sirius took off across the twisting streets, hoping to lose the Death Eaters amongst the city buildings.

It seemed Sirius’ plan had succeeded, at least for the moment, but luck was not to be with the two boys that night. After riding past a few more blocks, they suddenly heard the sound of sirens and James looked around and groaned. It seemed that they’d managed to lose their first few pursuers, only to have them replaced by another: The muggle police. “Great,” James muttered. “Lily’s going to kill me…”

Fifteen minutes later, with some other close calls with the Death Eaters who were still after them, Sirius still hadn’t managed to shake off the police. The only way would be to take flight, but both James and Sirius were reluctant to do magic in front of muggles, unless they absolutely had no other choice. Sirius made a sharp turn around a corner, only to come face to face with a towering brick wall. They’d come to a dead end, and the only way out was blocked by the police car.

James sighed as two police men exited their vehicle with some difficulty due to the narrowness of the alley. His sigh was replaced with a smirk which was echoed by Sirius, however, when one of the police men – a quite fat one – managed to tear buttons off his shirt as he dragged himself along the wall, finishing his rather inelegant approach by snapping of the wing mirror of the car with his backside, becoming stuck.

“Get off the bike!” He bellowed, flushing angrily, and James and Sirius obeyed, watching with badly held back amusement as the police man finally managed to pull free. “No helmet!” He continued yelling, pointing from one to the other. “Exceeding the speed limit by-by a considerable amount!” He was so angry he was practically stuttering. “Failure to stop for the police!”

“We’d have loved to stop for a chat,” James rolled his eyes. “Only we were trying – “

“Don’t you get smart – you two are in a heap of trouble,” the other officer snarled. “Names!”

James and Sirius exchanged looks. “Names?” Sirius repeated innocently. “Er – well, let’s see. There’s Wilberforce…Bathsheba…Elvendork…”

“And what's nice about that one is, you can use it for a boy _OR_ a girl,” James quipped, inwardly wondering what Lily would say if James came home and insisted on that name for their eventual first-born. 

The policeman spluttered with rage, and Sirius’ eyes widened in mock-regret. "Oh, _our_ names, did you mean? You should've said!” Sirius grinned widely at him. “This here is James Potter, and I'm Sirius Black!"

“Things'll be seriously black for you in a minute, you cheeky little – “

However, James and Sirius stopped paying attention when they heard the unmistakable whooshing sound of approaching broomsticks from afar. Instead, they stared past the police and their car, eyes narrowed and alert as they stared into the dark opening of the alley. As one, they reached into their back pockets and pulled out their wands.

“Drumsticks?” The policeman jeered, unaware of the impending danger. “Right pair of jokers, aren’t you? Right, we’re arresting you on a charge of – “

 _“WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!”_ James and Sirius yelled as one, pointing their wands at the police car and cutting short the policeman’s statement. 

The policemen turned around, staggering backwards as they caught sight of the Death Eaters flying up the alley on their broomsticks. The two former Gryffindors flicked their wands at the police car which reared up on its back wheels, slightly suspended in the air.

The fat policeman sat down on his butt in shocked surprise, and his colleague tripped over his legs, ending up on top of him. The Death Eaters had no chance to stop or get out of the way of the floating vehicle. _Flump – bang - crunch –_ they slammed into the car, and fell, unconscious unto the ground, the broken pieces of their broomsticks clattering down around them.

James and Sirius wasted no time in getting back onto their motorbike and starting the engine: There was no longer any use hiding the fact they were magical – the police had seen the Death Eaters on flying broomsticks, so the Obliviator Squad would have to get involved anyway.

“Thanks very much!” Sirius called as both the policemen turned around to look at them. “We owe you one!”

“Yeah, nice meeting you!” James agreed with a wink. “And don’t forget: Elvendork! It’s unisex!”

The car suddenly fell back onto the ground with an earth-shaking crash, and the two policemen threw their arms around each other in fright. Sirius grinned and made the motorcycle rear, before rising up into the air in front of the policemen’s disbelieving eyes, zooming off into the night.

As soon as they were at an appropriate height, James sent off a Patronus with a message to Dumbledore, telling him about the attack on the muggle house, the Death Eaters and where to find them, as well as asking him to contact the Ministry so appropriate action could be made regarding the two policemen’s sudden knowledge of magic. 

“That was exhilarating!” Sirius yelled at James once it was sent off.

“Dangerous too!” James answered, already fearing Lily’s response. His adrenaline from the attack was wearing off and he was slowly coming down from the high caused by the confrontation with the muggle police. 

“But you can’t deny it was invigorating!” Sirius enthused. “Our first Death Eater encounter!”

“Yeah…” James muttered, his stomach churning as he realized he had killed someone today, albeit indirectly. “But I have a feeling the next one isn’t going to be as easy…”

* * *

**27 July**

Peter sighed, tapping his fingers against the counter of the store impatiently as Samantha ran back and forth with boxes and records. “Aren’t you going to be finished soon?” He asked, knowing he was whining, but he couldn’t help it! He was so bored!

Samantha had been planning and setting up her store for days now, and she still wasn't done. The upper floor – their apartment – was thankfully set up, but it didn’t matter how much time Samantha spent on the store itself: She never seemed to be pleased and constantly redid everything whenever Peter thought she was finally finished.

“No,” Samantha answered. “Can’t you help me? It might go quicker.”

“I have,” Peter said sullenly. “But whenever I do something in here you blow your top because it’s in the wrong place or something.”

“I don’t blow my top!” Samantha protested. “Okay, I might get a little annoyed but this place has been my dream for so long…”

“Yeah, you’ve said,” Peter grumbled, standing up and ignoring Samantha’s frown. “I’m sorry, I’m just really tired of this.”

“Well, you agreed to co-run it,” Samantha said. “Life can’t be fun all the time and work rarely is.”

Peter held back a snappy retort and sighed. “Well, you think so.”

“At the moment, but I’m certain I’ll have my bad days too,” Samantha pointed out. “Look, you’re right,” she sighed. “This is your store too. Is there anything special you want to do with it? Anything you want to put at a certain place? I’m open for ideas – I know I’ve been deciding everything so far and I’m sorry.”

Peter’s shoulders slumped. This wasn’t what he’d meant – he didn’t want to decide anything! The only reason for opening his mouth was because he wanted to do something else. To be honest, he was completely disinterested. “No,” he said. “It’s okay. Your ideas are better.”

Samantha frowned. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Peter said. “I don’t want to screw up your vision about what this place should look like.”

Samantha bit her lip. “Alright then…if you change your mind – “

“ – I’ll let you know,” Peter finished, forcing up a smile he hoped looked sincere. As Samantha turned back to her work, Peter dropped back into his seat. It wasn’t just the store, he realized with a sinking heart: He was beginning to tire of Samantha too.

* * *

Sirius let out a whoop of joy.

“What is it?” Mandy, who had opted to stay with Sirius at his apartment rather than with her sister in America this summer. 

“I got accepted into the Auror Academy,” Sirius revealed, beaming at Mandy. “Well, preliminary, anyway. The letter says I and the other applicants who’ve been accepted have to pass a severe round of testing to solidify our place.”

“When is that?”

“It goes on for two days, starting the fifth of August.”

“That’s really soon,” Mandy said, surprised.

“Yeah. They want my response no later than the 1st.”

“Are you going to floo James?” Mandy wondered. “See if he got in?”

Sirius snorted. “Of course he did. We had the same amount of NEWTs, albeit in slightly different subjects. But I should floo him anyway. See if Lily has let him off the couch yet.” He smirked. Needless to say, Lily had not been pleased with his and James’ escapade to Bristol, not to mention the encounter with the muggle police. The only reason she hadn’t hexed them both was because of the Death Eaters. But, as she had pointed out, they wouldn’t have been in that situation if they hadn’t flown to Bristol in the first place. 

Obviously, she couldn’t do anything to Sirius, since he didn’t live at Godric’s Hollow, but James had had his very first experience on the couch as a married man that night. And it was probably not the last, Sirius mused.

* * *

“James!” Lily yelled from the living room and James dropped the letters he was reading. “Sirius is in the floo!”

“Oh, thank Merlin!” James said, walking into the living room and sticking his head into the fireplace. “I don’t know what to do!”

Sirius smirked. “Lily’s still not letting up, eh?”

“It’s not about that!” James flushed. “But just so you know, yes, she has!”

Sirius smirk disappeared. “Then what? You got in, didn’t you?”

“Of course I got in!” James said, frustrated. “But I’ve gotten several other letters as well.” He bit his lip. “Quidditch offers.”

Sirius jerked back in shock. “I thought you turned them down?”

“I did,” James moaned. “But it appears they’re still interested anyway.”

“Are _you?”_ Sirius asked calmly. The Auror-corps wasn’t as an attractive job-offer if James weren’t there to share it with him – that didn’t mean he’d changed his mind about joining, of course. “Still interested, I mean?”

“I don’t know,” James admitted. “When I turned them down the first time, I was so sure I wouldn’t change my mind. But then again, I didn’t believe I’d get any more offers. I thought that was it. But it seems I was wrong, and having the offers in front of me _again..._ it’s making me doubt.”

“Well, let’s hear the offers then,” Sirius asked.

“The same as last time, but they’re offering even more money. And then there’s a couple new offers thrown in here as well, from _Pride of Portree_ and _Wimbourne Wasps.”_

“And are they more interesting than the other offers?”

“No.” James sighed. “I want to join the Aurors, I do. It’s just...having the Quidditch league interested enough to send _repeated_ offers...it’s quite flattering.”

“And makes you wonder, doesn’t it?” Sirius said knowingly. “If they really want you that badly, then you clearly have a future in it if you want.”

“Yeah... It’s not just about turning them down. It’s about throwing my talent away...”

“Except you’re not throwing it away,” Sirius pointed out. “It will always be there; you can always fly, and play Quidditch – only not on a professional level.”

“True,” James agreed, pursing his lips in thought.

“Well, I can’t make up your mind for you,” Sirius said, cocking his head.

“I know.”

“Have you discussed it with Lily?” Sirius asked.

“She just says to follow my heart,” James rolled his eyes. “But that’s another thing: I’m married. Quidditch would mean travelling...a _lot._ Not like that’s a problem for a wizard, but I’d rather spend my nights at home, not in some tent or wizarding motel somewhere. And with the war...I said when I was approached last time, it didn’t feel right to play Quidditch when Voldemort is out there. And now I’m in the Order...”

Suddenly, James felt quite ridiculous for agonizing over this. He’d made up his mind once; he wasn’t going to change it. Quidditch was fun, he was good at it – _great_ at it – but compared to the Aurors, there wasn’t even a contest.

“Thanks, Padfoot,” he said absently, closing the floo connection.

“Hey!” Sirius exclaimed into darkness. “You forgot to say what you chose! Prongs!”

No answer.

Sirius pulled his head out of the fire and rolled his eyes. “Typical.”

* * *

**5 August**

“You’re not having second thoughts, are you?” Sirius asked as they waited within the Auror Headquarters: Their letters once they’d both accepted the preliminary position had stated someone would meet them there at one o’clock. It was now ten past, and the other recruits in the room were beginning to look restless. A few of them had even left.

“No,” James said, determined. “No more hesitation, no more second-guessing myself. This is what I chose, and I have no regrets.”

“Glad to hear it,” a gruff voice from behind them said and James and Sirius spun around, wands outstretched. Most of the other people in the room had just jumped in shock.

“Good reflexes,” Alastor ‘Mad-Eye’ Moody grunted, giving them an approving nod. “That might save your life someday. The rest of you lot: CONSTANT VIGILANCE!”

More jumps, but James and Sirius only rolled their eyes. 

“Right. If you don’t know who I am, I’m not going to bother telling you, and you can leave. If you can’t recognise the Ministry’s most famous Auror – or infamous, to some – you have no business here.”

James and Sirius grinned between themselves.

“Everyone, get over here and put your hand on this,” Mad-Eye said, pulling out a lengthy rope from his pocket and everyone scrambled over to comply. 

“Portkey?” James questioned, one of the few not to put his hand on the rope immediately. “Where will it take us?”

Mad-Eye grinned widely, the smile looking quite scary on his scarred face. “Glad someone asked, rather than obey my orders like friggin’ sheep.” He glared at the majority of the group, who looked sufficiently cowed. Mad-Eye snorted. “And this is the future pride and joy of the Auror-corporation? Stand straight!” He barked at them. “Be alert! Don’t forget your surroundings! Mark my words; there is always _someone_ out to get you.”

“Mr. Moody?” One of the other recruits (who Sirius recognized as a former Ravenclaw) asked, laughing nervously, eyes flickering around. “Even here? We’re at the Ministry.”

Mad-Eye’s one good eye narrowed. _“Especially_ here,” he said. “You’d be surprised at the evil lurking inside these walls. And call me Mr. Moody again, and I’ll make sure you meet a bloody death in the field if you get that far. From the look of you, I doubt it.” The former Ravenclaw gulped fearfully.

“To answer Potter’s question: Yes, it’s a portkey, and it goes to a place the Aurors use as a testing and training field. You’ll be spending today, tonight and tomorrow there – don’t expect much sleep,” Moody smirked. “We’ll be testing you around the clock, and we can throw you out and mark you as ‘failed’ without a moment’s notice, for whatever reason. Understood?”

“Yes, sir!”

“And except for Potter and Black, _none_ of you have managed to impress me so far. And you _all_ have much to learn. _Everyone_ here accepted that I am me and not an impostor at face value. No one thought to check if I’m under any spells, or even asked a security question. How do you really know this is a portkey to the good guys, or that it’s even a portkey at all?”

Sirius pulled out his wand again and pointed it at the portkey, mumbling an identification spell under his breath. “Well, it’s a portkey anyway. Can’t tell if it leads where you said it would, though.”

“Glad to see someone’s listening to what I say,” Mad-Eye said gruffly. “Good work, Black.”

“Suck up,” someone from the crowd hissed. Without looking, Mad-Eye sent off a spell and a yelp was heard. “Consider yourself failed. Get out of here.”

A red-faced boy slowly shuffled out the door.

“Right. Any other questions?” Moody asked and when no one said anything, he held out the rope again. “Alright then, grab on, and let’s go!”

James and Sirius grabbed the rope, watching as Moody tapped it with his wand. They both felt a tug in their navel – a sure sign of portkey travel – and they were off.

* * *

 **Published:** 02/04 -16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Episode Art:** Ed Westwick as Regulus Black.
> 
> **Trivia**
> 
> \- _Tranan_ is an actual tavern in Stockholm. I’ve never been there, but it was founded way before the year this story takes place so it fits, time wise, at least.  
>  \- With the Veritaserum and the difficulties Regulus has getting straight answers from Wennermark, I wanted to show it’s not a perfect solution: You need to ask exactly the right kind of question, formulated in a very specific way, because you’ll get very specific answers to what you ask.  
> \- The scene between Sirius, James and the police, and the one leading up to it, with the t-shirts, is based on [JK Rowling’s short Harry Potter prequel.](http://www.mugglenet.com/app/news/full_story/1684)


	5. Testing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BTVS/HP. With graduation come new responsibilities. Outside the safe walls of Hogwarts, Buffy and her friends find themselves involved in a war against Voldemort. No one is safe, not everyone is loyal and there will be losses on both sides. Can love and friendship prevail against the darkness or will it crumble beneath the growing shadows?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TIMELINE: Part 2 in Roads Travelled. Post the marauders last year at Hogwarts, and during the first war.  
> DISCLAIMER: This story is in no way associated with, or makes any claim to, Harry Potter, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or any other fandom/celebrity/anything else you may recognise. It all belongs to their respective owners. No money is being made from this story which is purely written for entertainment.

"Alright you lazy bunch of trolls!" Moody yelled the moment they hit the ground from the portkey travel, only half of them standing. "The afternoon is going to be easy for you. All you need to do is take a quill and a parchment with questions at the table over there," he pointed at a table set up on the side of the meadow they'd arrived in, "and fill it out. There are no right or wrong answers, and don't try to pick the answer you think we want to hear: The parchment has been spelled against it."

"After that, head to one of the red tents set up around here. Inside, there are Aurors who will be interviewing you. When you're done, go to the large green tent – another Auror will give you a list of spells we expect you to already know, or learn before dinner. Dinner's served at five sharp in the brown tent. At six o'clock, we'll be calling out the names of those who have passed into the next round of testing. Those who haven't will be given a portkey home. Normally, that's a third of you lot."

Nervous looks were passed around the eighty or so recruits.

"But it's your lucky day!" Moody said with a smirk. "Because of the ongoing war, the higher ups have decided the Aurors have to recruit twice the amount than usual. That means we'll only be failing fifty of you instead of the usual sixty-five."

Only thirty of them would pass, Sirius realized. The majority of the eighty recruits would be gone by this time tomorrow.

"Further instructions will be announced after the first group of failures have been returned to the Ministry and their mommies," Mad-Eye continued. "Now get to it!"

The group of recruits scrambled over to the table to grab a parchment and quill. Sirius and James exchanged a look, not particularly looking forward to elbowing their way through that crowd. James shrugged. "Accio quill and parchment!" A black quill and a parchment with questions came zooming towards them, and Sirius was quick to follow James example. Finding a place under a shaded tree, the two friends began the tedious task of filling out the long roll of parchments.

_1\. You're in the middle of battle and your partner has been felled. What is your likely action?_

_A) Try to resuscitate him/her  
B) Rush towards the guilty attacker to avenge your friend  
C) Put up a shield around both of you  
D) You freeze/go into shock  
E) Try to defend him/her and hold off the people attacking  
F) Grab him/her and pull him away from the battle  
G) Continue attacking on your own; it's useless to defend someone unconscious/dead_

_2\. In your opinion, what is the number one rule?_

_A) Constant vigilance  
B) Don't die  
C) Defense is the best offense  
D) Offense is the best defense  
E) Trust your colleagues  
F) Trust yourself  
G) Die with honour_

_3\. You and your partner have been captured by Death Eaters. They will let one of you live. What is your response?_

_A) "I want to live. Kill my partner."  
B) "Let my partner live"  
C) "Go to hell" or a variation thereof  
D) You stay silent  
E) You ask your partner to decide  
F) "I'll join you if you let him/her go"  
G) You try to strike another bargain_

_4..._

And on and on it went, all the way down to question 50, each one different: One could be about blackmail, the other about family and favourite spells and potions. When Sirius and James finally finished, both their hands were cramping badly.

Entering one of the red tents, James and Sirius saw the inside had been set up with several cubicles with privacy bubbles around each. Parting ways, they each found a cubicle and sat down, handing their parchment to the Auror sitting there.

James smiled at Alice Longbottom, who smiled back, accepting his answer sheet. "James. I'm happy to see you. However, don't expect me to go easy on you just because we're both in the Order."

"I wouldn't dream of it," James answered and Alice nodded, pleased.

"Good." What followed next wasn't so much an interview as it was an interrogation. Alice went over all the answers on his question sheet, wanting motivations for each one. When that was done, she asked several questions about his life so far, what his plans were, what he thought about this and that Ministry policy, and of course, demanding explanations for every answer he gave. Some questions left James completely stumped, some were trick-questions and through the entire interview, Alice didn't move a muscle – her face was impossible to read.

Never before had James and Sirius' been so glad for dinner – Sirius interviewer had been Rufus Scrimgeour, an experienced Auror who'd been ruthless in his meeting with Sirius, knowing exactly which buttons to push. While conversing over dinner, James and Sirius realized the Aurors must have detailed knowledge about all the recruits' lives and experiences, or they wouldn't have been as effective in their questioning.

At six o'clock, both James and Sirius were relieved to hear they'd passed into the next round, neither of them as self-assured they'd been when they first arrived regarding their chances.

"Congratulations, all those of you who have passed," Alice Longbottom said. "Now begins the hard part. There are fifty-four of you left, and we'll be splitting you up into groups of six according to alphabetic order. Once you've been assigned a group, go outside and find the Auror holding your group number. Group one: Carl Anderson, Emma Ackerly, Sirius Black, Cecilia Clay, Jack Daniels, Peter Dwight..."

"...Group six: Georgina Nolan, Finn Northam, Emily Olaesson, Sheila Pepper, James Potter, Tomas Proudfoot. Group seven..."

James stood up along with the other five and left the tent, quickly finding Frank Longbottom who was holding up a sign with their number on it. "Hi, everyone. For those of you who don't know me, my name's Frank Longbottom and I'm the Auror in charge of this group. If you have any questions, you come find me, not another Auror."

"Um...Auror Longbottom, sir?" One of the girls said hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"What if we don't get along with our teammates? Or what if they do something wrong, and that reflects badly on my own performance?"

"You won't always get to work with people you like, Sheila," Frank said. "Which means you will have to be able to work with those you may not get along with in real life. If you're going to become a good Auror, you have to be able to stay professional, to keep your head cool regardless of personal feelings. There is no 'I' in team, and this is why we split you into groups, to see how you interact with other people."

Sheila nodded.

"Right. Your first assignment is sort of a treasure hunt. We've been hiding objects in the forest – your group's mission is to find as many of them as possible and bring them back here, as well as disable any curses, hexes or dangerous spells that may be on them. You have one hour, no more, no less. You have to work together to reach some of the items, and I want a list on the spells you find on them. Oh, and only grab the blue objects, which is your team colour. Objects in another colour are for the other teams. Go!"

* * *

**6 August**

Sirius stared at the cauldrons in front of him tiredly. The Auror recruits had been up all night being tested before the group assignments were done. 

After the ‘treasure hunt,’ the next mission had been to follow an Auror to an undisclosed location without being heard or seen. They’d almost made it when Cecilia accidentally stumbled and was discovered, blowing their cover. 

Following that, their mission was to rescue an Auror from a building guarded by Death Eaters (Aurors in disguise). That mission was followed by a ‘hide and seek’ assignment: To find and capture as many Aurors hiding in the forest as possible. Finally, under the light from the rising sun, the members had been pitted against each other in a mock duel. 

After breakfast, Moody had called out the names of those who had passed into the final round of testing – the individual assessment of their skill. From his group, only he and Emma passed. In James’ group, he, Georgina Nolan and Tomas Proudfoot had been cleared. In total, thirteen more people had been sent home, leaving forty-one. Eleven more would be eliminated before the final announcement of who had gotten accepted as an Auror trainee.

“Well?” Moody asked gruffly.

“The first cauldron contains Amortentia, the third is Felix Felicis,” Sirius said. “I’m unsure of the second one, but I’m pretty sure it’s some sort of mind or memory potion.”

“And cauldron four and five?”

“Number four is Veritaserum, number five holds Draught of the Living Death.”

“Good.” Moody gave him an approving glance. “How did you know the difference between cauldron four and five?”

“Well, both Veritaserum and Draught of the Living Death are clear as water, but Veritaserum is also odourless.”

“Excellent. And the second cauldron...you said something to do with mind or memory?”

“Yes, but I only knew that because I saw the Jobberknoll feathers sticking up,” Sirius admitted. “I have no idea whether it’s a forgetfulness potion or the opposite, or even another truth serum.”

Moody’s eyes swivelled in his socket. “Well, four and half out of five isn’t bad. And for your information, cauldron two contains the forgetfulness potion.”

Sirius nodded.

“Good work, Black. I’m impressed by your performance so far.”

“Thank you,” Sirius grinned.

 _“Expelliarmus!”_ Moody suddenly yelled and Sirius’ eyes widened, barely managing to get out of the spell’s way.

 _“Stupefy!”_ He sent back, having a feeling he had just entered another round of testing.

_“Protego! Impedimenta! Incarcerous!”_

Sirius blocked the protego and impedimenta but didn’t manage to avoid the ropes from Moody’s incarcerating spell completely, and stumbled. _“Avis!”_ He yelled, the birds flying out of his wand distracting the Auror enough to get free. Sending off several more spells in succession, all silent, Sirius ducked Moody’s return fire. _“Accio eye!”_ He yelled, pointing his wand at Moody’s face.

 _“AVADA KEDAVRA!”_ Moody yelled and Sirius’ eyes got comically large and he quickly conjured up a wooden shield to intercept the red curse. Wait...red?

Moody lowered his wand, grinning at Sirius. “Excellent.”

Sirius spluttered. “Y-you just...”

“Sent a _‘stupefy’_ at you, which you blocked?” Moody asked calmly. “Yes.”

“But you said – “

“ – The killing curse?” Moody tutted. “Really, Black. I would have thought you’d have learned by now it’s not the words that make a spell work. It’s the intent. Since my intent wasn’t to kill you, I didn’t. I cast a silent _‘Stupefy’_ at the same time as I yelled out _‘Avada Kedavra’_ for you to hear. I had to know how you’d react to the most Unforgivable, and the only way to do that, was to make you believe I was actually casting it.” 

He picked up his magical eye from the ground. “Accio-ing this, by the way? Ingenious. You managed to shock me, lad, and not many can do that. And you made me realise I should get it spell resistant.” Mad-Eye popped it back into its socket. “Good work, sonny,” he said, walking past a still rather stunned Sirius and patted him on the shoulder. “Good work.”

* * *

“Congratulations,” Mad-Eye Moody said, staring at the thirty people whose names had just been called, James and Sirius included. “You are the hope of the Wizarding World. Let’s hope your future is longer than it ended up being for most of the trainees I’ve had the _pleasure_ of teaching.”

About half of the new Aurour trainees exchanged anxious looks. “If you thought this was a way to gain glory, and the rounds of testing you just went through didn’t dissuade you of that notion, let me beat that idea out of your head right now. Britain is at war.”

Frank stepped forward. “While you may be Auror trainees now, that doesn’t mean you’ll end up as a full-fledged Auror. At least five of you will quit. A lot of you will die. The person sitting next to you may not be there tomorrow. That we’re at war is an understatement. The newspapers don’t report everything, and they often tone down the harshness of the reality will live in, or embellish it. Don’t fool yourself into thinking this is a game, or just ‘a job to earn me money.’ It isn’t.” 

“Your actions can save lives,” Alice stepped into, taking over from her husband’s speech. “They can also destroy them. You are now not only responsible for your own skin, but also that of your fellow Aurors, and especially the lives of the people in Britain, wizarding _and_ muggle. From now on, you will be facing reality. And it’s going to be grim, dark and bloody.”

“Your first day at work is on the fourth of September,” Moody spoke up again. “We expect to see you at the Ministry’s Auror Headquarters at eight o’clock sharp, alert and ready. For the rest of the summer, practice your spellwork, on ducking and on aiming. Work on your physical prowess. A battle or duel can go on for a long time, and if you tire, you make mistakes. Mistakes get you killed.” He paused, looking out over the assembly.

“Welcome to the Auror Academy.”

* * *

**8 August**

“I’ve been called to an interview at St. Mungo’s,” Buffy revealed happily, reading the letter an owl had just delivered. “It says while my grades didn’t meet the normal standard for a Healer Apprenticeship, they want to meet me in person before they make a final judgement. Apparently, several of the professors at Hogwarts have sent letters of recommendation for me.”

Remus just grunted in answer.

“Oh, you got letters too!” Buffy exclaimed, noticing the parchments Remus was reading. “What do they say?”

“Well, let’s see...” Remus began dryly. _“Mr. Lupin, thank you for your application but we have no need of your service at this time._ Let me count...hmm...yes, one, two, three, four, five, six, _seven_ rejection letters. Yay for me!”

Buffy felt a pang in her stomach, hating she could do nothing than offer empty condolences and try and remain positive. She hadn’t really believed – wanted to believe – Remus future was as bleak as he’d made it out to be. She had hoped it had just been his pessimism, but it seemed that was not the case.

“Well, what about these two?” Buffy said, holding up two letters and brightening. “They want to meet you in person for an interview. They’re not all rejections.”

Remus sour demeanour lightened some. “Yeah...hopefully, at least one of them will give me a chance.”

“How could they not?” Buffy wondered. “Your grades are exemplary, as are everything else.”

“Except for the fact that I’ve got a furry little problem,” Remus said dryly.

“Yes, there is that,” Buffy admitted. “But since these two want to speak with you, they are obviously okay with it. Not everyone in the Wizarding World are prejudiced idiots.”

“Thank Merlin for small favours, I suppose,” Remus said, for the first time hopeful things would go his way for once. The bad luck had to end sometime, right?

* * *

**10 August**

“You come highly recommended,” Healer Jones, the person in charge of interviewing the Healer candidates said. “That is a large plus in your favour, but I’m going to be honest with you Buffy. Your NEWT results worry me.”

Buffy opened her mouth to speak, but Healer Jones held up a hand to stop her. “Headmaster Dumbledore explained there were extreme circumstances that explain that, and he also mentioned that he was very impressed by your quick ability to learn. My response to your application will therefore depend on how you do in this interview.”

Buffy nodded in understanding.

“So, Buffy. What made you decide to become a Healer?”

“I always thought I’d be doing something akin to an Auror,” Buffy said. “Because I always knew I wanted to help people, do something worthwhile.” Buffy paused. “With the war out there, there are a lot of people who are going to be in need of healing.”

“If not for the war, would you still want to be a Healer?” Jones asked, and Buffy shrugged.

“I honestly can’t say,” she admitted. “I think so, though, or at least something close to it, like a counsellor, maybe?”

Healer Jones nodded. “And do you think you can keep up with the other apprentices, if we decide to take you on? There are a lot to learn...?”

“I’m not all that good with books,” Buffy sheepishly said. “Not all the time, anyway. But I’m a fast learner when it’s about something that interests me, or if I can see something being done with my own eyes, or actually try it. I’m more of a practical person than theoretical. More ‘hands on’ so to speak. And I’m good with people.”

Jones scribbled something down on a piece of paper. “I see. And do you know what area of Healing you want to specialise in?”

“I’m not sure,” Buffy said, “but I think creature-induced injuries, or spell damage.”

“Why?” Healer Jones asked calmly.

“Death Eaters do a lot of damage,” Buffy answered. “Curses, jinxes and hexes do a lot of damage. I want to help people suffering from that, and I think I’d be a lot better at it than say, for example, Potion and Plant poisoning.”

“And your reasons for wanting to work with creature-induced injuries?”

“They’re personal,” Buffy said bluntly. “But let’s just say that’s something I really burn for, even more than fixing spell damage.”

Healer Jones let an eyebrow rise at that, but didn’t push for further details. “Hypothetically, let’s say two people come into the hospital. One is a small girl, five years old, and one is an adult, fifty years old. The chance of survival for the girl is eighty percent lower than that of the adult. Who do you try to save?”

“The girl,” Buffy said quickly. “I’d try to save the girl anyway.”

“Even if it means you might lose them both?”

Buffy smiled humourlessly. “What can I say? I’m probably more emotional than logical, a lot of the time. And between a child and an adult...” he grimaced. “I’d act instinctively in that case. I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Jones assured her. “But aren’t you worried you will get too emotionally attached to your patients? Your answer to my hypothetic question indicates that.”

“Sure, but doesn’t everyone?” Buffy asked. “In jobs like these, I think it’s impossible to stay completely objective, to keep a cool head all the time. If you do that, can you honestly say you actually care about your patients? That you want to help them? And want the best for them? And if a Healer doesn’t care, then he should change occupation.”

“True,” Healer Jones conceded, making another note on her paper. “How about this hypothesis: A patient is very ill, and in a lot of pain. He asks you to help him die. What is your response?”

“I-I can’t say,” Buffy stammered. “I haven’t been in that situation. I-I don’t know. Is he dying anyway?”

“His chances don’t look very good, but he may yet live,” Jones responded.

Buffy bit her lip. “I don’t know. I’m sorry. I wouldn’t want him to suffer, but to actually end his life? I don’t know.”

Jones nodded. “What would you say are your three main characteristics?” She asked, changing the subject.

“Umm...stubbornness, loyalty, and...beating the odds,” Buffy finished, remembering many seemingly hopeless situations she’d ended up in during her course as a Slayer.

“Alright.” Healer Jones stood up. “I think I have the answers I need. Congratulations, you’ve passed.”

Buffy blinked. “I passed?” She shook her head in confusion. “Wait...that’s it?”

“Do you want there to be more?” The Healer asked, amused.

“No!” Buffy exclaimed. “I mean...no. That’s okay. Uhh...thank you, I guess?”

“Buffy, this interview wasn’t so much as a ‘test’ as it was an assessment of your character, and you did very well,” Healer Jones assured. “I think you’ll fit in here just fine. Maybe normally, we wouldn’t have accepted you, but there’s a war going on and more victims arrive every day. We need more hands than we usually would, and like I said, you come recommended.” She handed Buffy a list. “This is a list of books I want you to read before your first day at work, which is September four. I’ll see you in my office at eight o’clock. If you want to spend some time with the other recruits before that time, everyone will gather for dinner on Saturday, at five o’clock.”

“I’ll be there,” Buffy promised. “Thank you so much for this chance. I promise I won’t let you down!”

“And again, I have every confidence you’ll manage just fine,” Jones smiled.

* * *

**12 August**

“Remus Lupin,” a voice called and Remus stood up and walked into the office of the witch who had called his name. He was feeling a little nervous, but optimistic – after all, they had asked him to come for an interview, so obviously they must think his furry little problem could be worked around. Also, while not the most interesting job he could think of, at least he’d be surrounded by books all day!

“I’m Lena Page, the person in charge of the staff here at our library. I read your application, and we were very impressed with your NEWT results,” the woman said once they’d settled down, going straight to the point.

“Thank you,” Remus said humbly, blushing slightly.

“How come you applied here, if I may ask? We might be the biggest library in Britain, but we don’t get many applicants, especially not people who have just graduated Hogwarts. Not even Ravenclaws,” Lena joked.

Remus shrugged. “I like books, so this seemed like the place for me, I guess.”

Lena grinned widely. “That’s really all I needed to know. All the learning happens on the job, so to speak, and I’m sure our co-workers can help you out at any confusion. If you could start right away, that would be great – we are always a little short-staffed over the summer.

“Y-you mean I get the job?” Remus asked, incredulous, feeling this was too good to be true...but he wasn’t about to look a gift hippogriff in the mouth.

“Of course. Like I said, your NEWTs were exceptional; you were a prefect which proves you’re responsible... So unless you have any questions...?”

“Just one,” Remus said. “You’re fine with the days I need to take off?”

“Sure!” Lena smiled brightly, but then her smile faltered slightly and she stared at him in confusion. “Wait...days off?”

Remus feeling of happiness sank like a stone in the pit of his stomach, and a feeling of dread arose instead. “Because of my...special needs?” Remus hinted. “I mentioned them quite clearly in my letter...”

Lena opened and closed her mouth several times. “I must have missed that part...but I’m sure it will be fine, whatever it is!” She gave him an encouraging look.

“I will need the time around the full moon off,” Remus said slowly, looking at Lena for any sign of a reaction.

“...Oh,” was all she said, though her face paled noticeably. “Y-you’re a-a w-w-“

“ – Werewolf,” Remus finished when it seemed she wouldn’t be able to.

Lena coughed uncomfortably, and quickly grasped her wand lying discarded on the table and Remus’ mood worsened from uncomfortable anxiety to terrible, in a matter of seconds. “Eh...” The librarian muttered, her wand not-so-subtly pointing at him. “I-I am sure we have a strict policy against hiring Dark Creatures,” she said, voice trembling slightly. “I’m sorry. Thank you for applying, though!” A smile reappeared on her face, but this one looked completely fake, especially as her lips were trembling and she was hadn’t blinked since the word ‘werewolf’ had left his mouth. 

Remus grimaced. “I’m sorry for taking up your time,” he said, quickly leaving the office and the library.

* * *

“How did it go?” Buffy said without looking away from the mirror as she heard the familiar crack of apparition behind her. “Did you get the job?” She asked after she finished applying her lipstick and turned around.

Remus just shook his head. “No. Apparently, the interviewer had somehow missed the blatant fact stating that I was a werewolf in the letter,” he said bitterly. “Needless to say, she was horrified when she found out.”

Buffy closed her eyes in regret. Remus had really needed the job, so he would have something to keep him occupied from the gloomy thoughts that were surely running through his mind. Remus had been exposed to one bad event after another, and Buffy wasn’t sure how much he could take before he sank so far down into depression he would never get back up again. “I’m so sorry. But you still have one interview left,” she comforted. “I’m sure that one will go a lot better.”

Remus gave her a small smile, but from the expression on his face, she could tell he was only humouring her. “Of course it will.” Looking at her state of dress and make-up, a despondent expression crossed his face. Just this once, he would be selfish: “Do you have to go? Can’t you stay? I could use some company...?”

Buffy looked torn. “I can’t. I told Marion – Healer Jones – I would go... I’d love to stay, but all the other medi-students will be there, and I don’t want to feel left out...”

Remus nodded. “It’s fine.” He forced up a brave smile. “You should go. Have fun. We see each other every day anyway...go find some new friends.”

Buffy grinned and placed a kiss on his cheek, leaving a smear of lipstick. “Oops,” she giggled, before she became serious again. “For what it’s worth...I am sorry this thing had to be tonight... I’ll make it up to you.” She spun around, apparating away and leaving Remus alone in the silent cottage.

* * *

**13 August**

“Happy birthday!” Samantha said happily, leaning over to Peter’s side of the bed to give him a kiss. 

“Thanks,” Peter smiled tiredly at his girlfriend. 

“Excited for the party tonight?” Samantha asked while getting dressed. “I know I am…it’s going to be great to see the others again – the last time all of us gathered together was at James and Lily’s wedding and that was weeks ago!”

“Sure,” Peter lied, hoping his lack of enthusiasm wasn’t showing on his face. To be perfectly honest, he hadn’t felt much excitement over anything lately. Preparing the store took up a lot of Samantha’s time, and try as he might, Peter only seemed to get in the way which was frustrating to no end.

“Aren’t you going to open your gift?” Samantha wondered, nodding towards the wrapped present she had put on the bed.

“Uh…I think I’ll wait until tonight and open it with all the others, if that’s alright,” Peter said, standing up.

“Sure! That’s a good idea,” Samantha approved and then sighed. “I better get down and run some inventory – I think I’m missing a shipment of records that were supposed to have arrived two days ago…”

Peter’s face fell. Again, the store had to come first, and frankly, Peter was tired of it. “But it’s Sunday,” he whined sulkily. _“And_ my birthday. Can’t it wait until tomorrow? And we need to prepare for the party…”

“I know it’s your birthday but it can’t be helped if we’re going to be able to open the store on time,” Samantha explained patiently. “And I did most of the preparations last night, after you went to sleep, including the cooking. Don’t worry about a thing!” She disappeared down the stairs and Peter stuck out his tongue at her turned back, knowing he was acting rather childish, but not particularly caring at the moment.

“Fine. I’ll just sit here and twiddle my thumbs, as usual,” he muttered to himself, crossing his arms in a huff.

* * *

“This is a really good cake, Samantha,” Mandy gushed and closed her eyes in bliss.

“Thanks,” Samantha blushed slightly. “I guess I’m a woman of many talents,” she joked.

“And a one track mind,” Peter mumbled to himself, thinking about her obsession over the store and still angry over her dismissal this morning.

“What was that, Peter?” Lily asked kindly.

“Nothing. I was just agreeing with Sam, that’s all,” Peter said, and quickly decided to change the subject. “Hey, didn’t you have your interview yesterday, Remus? How did it go?”

From the uncomfortable silence fell over the small apartment, Peter guessed it hadn’t gone all that well.

“…Foot. Mouth,” Sirius glared at Peter, breaking the awkward mood.

“Well, how was I supposed to know?” Peter defended himself. “You all obviously did – why didn’t anyone tell me?”

“It wasn’t on purpose, I’m sure,” Buffy said. “I flooed Lily about it after I got back from the dinner party, and she must have told James, who obviously told Sirius, who passed it on to Mandy… Did you contact Sam, Mandy?”

“Yes, I told her when I came over to help her out earlier this morning,” Mandy answered and everyone turned to look at Samantha who winced, looking contrite. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, Peter! It’s just that I was so busy with everything, and it completely slipped my mind!”

“It doesn’t really matter,” Remus had a rather sour smile on his face, an embarrassed flush covering his cheeks. “Really, the less the latest news regarding my misfortune is spread around, the better.” He gave Buffy a not-so-hidden glare and the Slayer winced guiltily.

“Sorry.”

“Hey, let’s stop the trail of this conversation, shall we?” Mandy suggested nervously. “It’s Peter’s birthday – it should be a happy occasion. Why don’t we head to the theatre to watch a movie?”

“Oh, let me pick!” Sirius bounced and down on the sofa, hand in the air.

Peter sighed as an argument over the films currently running in the theatres broke out. It might be his birthday, but he certainly wasn’t getting any attention, or a choice in what to do or watch. Not that he had any clue about movies in any case, or any other ideas, but they could at least have the decency to ask him!

* * *

“I’m going to the loo,” Peter muttered, standing up from his seat and slipping past his friends, whose eyes were stuck to the big cinematic screen, dropped pieces of popcorn crunching beneath his feet as he walked across the aisle.

Once inside the men’s bathroom, Peter splashed some water on his face, before drying it with a paper towel. As he looked up, he let out a startled shriek of surprise as he caught sight of the two men standing behind him. 

“W-what do you want?” Peter asked fearfully, turning around to face the two whom he recognized from his days at Hogwarts: Rosier and Avery, two Slytherins who used to hang out with Snape all the time.

“Just to talk,” Avery said, holding up his hands in a peaceful gesture.

“It’s very nice to see you again, Peter,” Rosier almost purred.

“S-stay away from me!” Peter exclaimed, pointing his wand at them with a shaky hand. “Y-you D-Death Eaters!”

Avery rolled his eyes. “Relax, will you, Pettigrew? If we were going to harm you, we would have done it already.”

Peter glanced at them warily, noting that neither of their wands were anywhere in sight. “You have a point,” he admitted, feeling slightly more confident, but he didn’t lower his wand. “You said you wanted to talk. Talk.”

“You have been of interest to the Death Eaters for quite some time now,” Rosier spoke. “Our Lord has kept an eye on you through most of your time at Hogwarts, in fact. You fascinate him, and it would be an honour if you decided to join his circle of followers.”

Peter stared at them incredulously and Avery gave him an amused look. “It might sound unbelievable, but it’s true. You do tend to keep your head down, and let your friends run all over you, but that’s a black mark against _them,_ not you. You can be quite insightful and sneaky when you want to be, and we have sensed your potential.”

“Potential?” Peter echoed, his wand arm falling limply to rest against his side as astonishment overrode his need for caution.

“Yes,” Rosier said, slowly walking around Peter to stand behind his back, and he leaned down to whisper in his ear, voice seductive, pulling Peter in: “You have a lot of it. Power too, hidden beneath the surface, squished by your own feelings of self-doubt and your so-called friends. You’re a survivor, Peter. It’s why you became friends with Potter and his cohorts in the first place, so they would protect you. But somewhere along the way, their protection turned into belittling, but you can’t see that.”

“They smother you,” Avery added as a tremble passed through Peter’s body, but it was not one of fear – it was one of a desperate yearning to be something more. “Through their constant disregard for your abilities, they suppress your own possibilities for achievement. You deserve so much more, and the Dark Lord can give you that. He can unfold all that concealed power, make you strong and confident.”

“Y-you lie,” Peter stuttered. “Y-You-Know-Who’s promises are false. I’m not stupid enough to fall for them.”

“You are prejudiced,” Rosier noted. “Understandable, considering it’s what you’ve been manipulated to believe all your life. But the Dark Lord always keeps to his pledges. And, unlike your friends, he _can_ and _will_ protect you.”

“I used to have a burning need to prove myself, just like you,” Avery said. “My father is one of the Dark Lord’s closest confidants, and I had a lot to live up to. But when I met the Dark Lord, I was amazed by his sense of justice, his intelligence, and his power. He lets me be myself and I don’t have to live up to anyone’s expectations other than my own and he helps me rise above them. He never lets me down or dismisses me. He has helped me achieve things I never dreamed possible.”

“We are a _family,_ and we believe in a better future, for everyone. As it stands, the world is unfair,” Rosier put a gentle hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Sometimes, our means are brutal, we admit, but to make people listen, you must first be noticed. And as we are horribly outnumbered, we have no choice but to defend ourselves.”

“B-but you cast dark spells,” Peter cried out, trying to stop the sudden influx of feelings inside him, all calling for him to take the offer, to leave his old unassuming nature behind and grab the chance of a lifetime. He could be powerful. He could be great.

“What is dark, really?” Avery mused out loud. “Isn’t it more in the eyes of the beholder? So-called ‘light’ spells can kill a person just as easily as _‘Avada Kedavra’_ and less quickly.”

“And the m-muggles? W-what have they done to deserve to be killed?” Peter asked, feeling his dedication to the light falter with every word that passed from Avery’s and Rosier’s lips.

“We don’t _want_ to kill them, but sometimes, it is the matter of kill or be killed. The strongest survive; it’s how it has always been. But we are not ignorant or prejudiced against muggle life, as some would have you believe, but we want to keep our worlds separate, rather than taint our way of life with the muggles’ new ideas. If it continues, sooner or later we will be exposed. What do you think would happen if they found out about the Wizarding World? Remember the witch hunts? They might not have been able to harm us then, but they have grown stronger, and the population bigger. They have built weapons so dangerous it can wipe an entire city out of existence in a matter of seconds.”

“And the muggleborns? Don’t they have a right to learn magic?”

“Of course they do,” Rosier soothed. “But they come into our world with their own ideas of right and wrong and only spread the taint. We shouldn’t have to adjust to them; they should have to adjust to us. Why should ancient traditions have to change because of their ridiculous notions? If that could be stopped – maybe by teaching them before coming to Hogwarts, or taking them from their families to be raised with pureblooded families, that could change. Don’t you see? We only want to _protect_ the wizarding world.”

“Everyone doesn’t understand that,” Avery said. “This is why the war began, though we see it more as a...revolution. With your help, we could end it quicker, and bring peace to the wizarding world, at last. You would be part of something big, Peter. You would be seen as a symbol of greatness, someone of importance, rather than the pitiful wizard you are today, through no fault of your own, of course.”

“Think about it,” Rosier breathed, walking back to stand beside Avery again. “Since this is a choice of such a large magnitude, we will give you to the end of the year to decide, but if you have an answer sooner, that would be great.”

“W-what will happen if I say no?” Peter asked warily.

Avery shrugged. “Then you’ll be obliviated of the knowledge regarding us ever approaching you and we will go our separate ways.”

“There is one matter we must deal with before we part for today,” Rosier said, pulling out his wand from beneath his robes and Peter jerked back in shock. “It’s nothing dangerous, just a spell to block this memory from unwelcome mental intruders – Dumbledore knows how to read your mind.”

“And does it a lot, without asking,” Avery added, snorting. “Quite rude, really.”

“Alright.” Peter said, relaxing slightly.

Rosier grinned widely and waved his wand in a complicated pattern over Peter’s head. “There. It’s done.”

“That’s it?” Peter looked bemused. “Won’t you need a vow or something, to keep me from talking?”

“Well, I suppose you could see it as a test of sorts,” Rosier said, cocking his head. “But it’s more of a matter of trust. We trust you not to tell anyone, who doesn’t already know, about this meeting.”

Peter flushed at the praise – he was worthy of trust!

“You should probably go now,” Avery prompted. “It is your birthday, is it not?”

Peter nodded.

“Well, happy birthday, Peter,” Rosier said, giving the man a short hug. “Don’t waste it on anger over your friends’ unfair treatment of you. Think of a way to change their opinion instead. That is, think on our offer.”

“I will,” Peter swore.

“We’ll be seeing you,” Rosier said, he and Avery retreating into a corner of the bathroom that couldn’t be seen from the door.

Peter opened the door and upon stepping outside, he was immediately ambushed by his friends – the movie was over. “Where have you been?” James wanted to know. “The movie finished ages ago!”

“Maybe he accidentally flushed himself down the toilet and needed some time to get back up,” Sirius joked and Mandy slapped him on the back. 

“Don’t be an arse.”

The bathroom door swung close, shutting out their voices, and the two Death Eaters exchanged looks of wicked amusement. “Gullible bastard,” Avery said, shaking his head in mock-sadness. “Do you know what use the Dark Lord will have of him?”

“To spy on Dumbledore’s Order, I suppose,” Rosier said, wrapping his arms around the smaller man’s waist from behind and pulling him close against him. “Other than that, I have no idea. It’s not like he’s good for much.”

“I almost feel sorry for him,” Avery mused out loud, closing his eyes in ecstasy as Rosier placed several teasing kisses against the side of his neck.

“Do you really?” Rosier asked, smirking as a moan of contentment escaped his partner’s mouth.

“No,” Avery answered, entangling himself from Rosier’s embrace with a wide leer. “What do you say we leave this disgusting place for a more...pleasurable pastime?” He let his fingers trail up and down his robes suggestively, pointedly loosening a couple of buttons.

Rosier’s eyes darkened with lust, and, grabbing Avery by the arms, he pulled him into a brutal kiss. “I think that’s the best idea you’ve had all day,” he panted when they came up for air, voice husky with desire.

* * *

 **Published:** 02/04 -16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Episode Art:** Ben Barnes as Sirius Black.
> 
> **Trivia**
> 
> \- The line about ‘a gift Hippogriff’ that Remus says is a wizarding version based on the saying ‘don’t look a gift horse in the mouth.’


	6. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BTVS/HP. With graduation come new responsibilities. Outside the safe walls of Hogwarts, Buffy and her friends find themselves involved in a war against Voldemort. No one is safe, not everyone is loyal and there will be losses on both sides. Can love and friendship prevail against the darkness or will it crumble beneath the growing shadows?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TIMELINE: Part 2 in Roads Travelled. Post the marauders last year at Hogwarts, and during the first war.  
> DISCLAIMER: This story is in no way associated with, or makes any claim to, Harry Potter, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or any other fandom/celebrity/anything else you may recognise. It all belongs to their respective owners. No money is being made from this story which is purely written for entertainment.

**15 August**

Peter was not an idiot, despite what some people believed, and he was not stupid enough to think all he would suffer from was an ‘obliviate’ if he turned the Death Eaters’ offer down. No, if he said no, or let them down in some other way, they would kill him, as simple as that. And Peter had always been a big believer in self-preservation. Still, if he did join the Dark Lord, he wanted it to be more than just because of fear of dying – he was a Gryffindor, after all, and he needed stronger reasons than that.

Another thing that might be a negative mark towards the Death Eaters, was that he didn’t buy the crap Rosier had spouted, about them being one big happy family. But really, that didn’t really matter all that much to him: Peter knew he was a typical follower, and he was alright with that, just as long as he got the promised share of the power and glory. 

He was under no illusions that the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters wouldn’t seek to use him, but at least he’d be going into it with his eyes wide open. That way, he could do something about it. With his friends, it was different. He’d been exploited by his friends for so long, it would be impossible to change: He didn’t think he’d be able to, even if he tried.

As for the use of dark spells...well, Peter saw that as the least of the problems. The killing curse was actually less evil than some ‘light’ spells that could bring about the same result. The reason it was an Unforgivable in the first place, was because it was unstoppable once cast, and addicting. But really, if someone was too stupid to duck, wasn’t it their own fault...? And he didn’t necessarily see the possibility of addiction to the spell as a bad thing.

Whether or not he put his loyalties with the light or the dark, both sides had one thing in common – they both strived for peace and a better world. But Peter didn’t think anything would change if the light came out victorious – everything would go back to the way it was, with injustice and prejudice. If the dark won, however... 

Peter strongly agreed with their views, as presented by Avery and Rosier, and any of the changes they wanted, could only be beneficial to the wizarding world in the long run. So what if the way they went about it wasn’t exactly peaceful? They didn’t claim to be of the light, after all. A revolution never comes quietly, and the world was in a desperate need of change...

While he had been given until the end of the year to decide, Peter didn’t think he could wait that long to make up his mind. He wouldn’t make a hasty decision, but he couldn’t remain in the crossroad between two choices for much longer, or he’d go mad. He needed to make a choice, and soon, to get rid of the heavy feeling of pressure in his chest.

* * *

“What is that?” Buffy asked while chewing on an apple, nodding towards the letter Remus was holding in his hands.

Remus cleared his throat a little before speaking, voice bitter. “It’s from the Ministry. It seems they have found a family willing to adopt Elizabeth. Some pureblood family named Baddock. All of the papers have already been signed – all they need is my stamp of approval. Elizabeth’s new family are _graciously_ allowing us to meet them to say goodbye.” The sarcasm was obvious.

“Oh.” Buffy lowered the apple from her mouth. “We’re going, aren’t we?”

“Of course we are.” Remus scrunched up the letter. “Let’s go.”

Buffy blinked. “Wait...you mean now?”

“Apparently,” Remus muttered. “I suppose they don’t want to give us a chance to come up with an official protest.”

* * *

“You must be Remus,” the red-headed woman said, painted red lips stretched into a smile. “I am so pleased to meet the man who has given us his sister.” She beamed at her husband, who was carrying the small pink bundle that was Elizabeth.

Some of the dread Remus was feeling disappeared at the loving look. Still, there was something not completely genuine about her, or her husband, who mostly seemed bored. “I am Alaina, and this is my husband, Marcus. I promise you, Lisbeth will grow up in a loving home.”

“Elizabeth,” Remus corrected. “Not Lisbeth.”

Alaina’s smile faltered slightly, but it soon returned, slightly more sheepish. “Of course it is. _Elizabeth._ Forgive me. It’s just all the proceedings have gone so very quickly. I suppose it is just making me slightly forgetful. Don’t worry – we will not change her name. Not her second name either. Diana, is it not?”

“Yes,” Remus answered, feeling more at ease now: Alaina truly did sound regretful.

“Well, shall we get the papers signed?” Marcus asked, sounding slightly impatient.

Remus and Buffy exchanged looks. “Very well,” Remus said, sounding defeated. He knew Elizabeth would go home with this family, whether he wanted her to or not. Fighting against the decisions the Ministry had made regarding his sister before had been useless – this situation was not any different. At least it seemed she would have a loving mother.

“Here you go, dear,” Alaina said, handing over a quill and a parchment. After reading through the legal jargon, he placed the tip of the quill on the empty line, but hesitated.

“Is something the matter?” Alaina asked kindly.

Remus took a deep breath. “No.” Quickly signing, he handed the parchment and quill back to Alaina, who smiled broadly.

Remus’ eyes landed on Elizabeth, still sleeping in Marcus’ arms. “Can I hold her?” He asked hoarsely.

“But of course,” Alaina said happily. Her husband, Marcus, seemed less pleased, but carefully handed the small child over in any case, and Remus was even more reassured by his gentleness in handling the baby.

Looking down at his sister’s peaceful face, Remus smiled sadly.

In the background, he heard Buffy ask Alaina and Marcus several questions:

“What made you decide to adopt Elizabeth?”

“We have tried to get children for a long time now,” Alaina answered mournfully. “But nothing seems to work. We’ve tried everything – potions, exercises... We don’t understand why we seem to be cursed with an inability to conceive; all Healers we have been to have assured us we are both in perfect health.”

“And you don’t have anything against that she’s a half-blood?” Buffy asked.

Marcus was the one to answer this time. “We might be pureblood, and since she will be raised as one, she, essentially, will be too, despite her blood. Nurture versus nature, and all that.”

“You will raise her as a pureblood?” Buffy asked, slightly worried. What did that mean, really?

“Well, yes,” Alaina sounded surprised. “Of course we will. We are purebloods after all, and as our daughter, that means she must act like one too, her unfortunate ancestry notwithstanding.”

“Unfortunate?” Remus turned around, eyes cold.

“Well, she can’t help where she’s from, dear,” Alaina explained.

Remus felt furious at her patronising tone. “You won’t tell her who she really is? Where she comes from?”

“She will be who we raise her to be,” Marcus said, eyes narrowed. “Her origins don’t matter.”

“In any case, don’t you think it will only make her sad to know we are not her real parents?” Alaina asked with a raised eyebrow. “That she’s just a half-blood? She does not need that hanging over her shoulders. The best thing would be for her to remain ignorant.”

 _“Just_ a half-blood?” Remus spat. “If you won’t tell her anything, does that mean you won’t you let me visit her? Write to her? Or keep me updated, at least!” Remus begged.

“What goes on in Elizabeth’s life is no longer any of your concern,” Marcus said coldly. “The past remains in the past, and if you disobey, we will get a restraining order, or have you arrested. We don’t need a troubled werewolf in our lives to muck it up.”

“We should go, I think,” Alaina told her husband hastily when she saw Buffy’s expression turn into one of utter rage. “We have that tea-party to plan.”

 _“Tea-party?”_ Buffy stared at the two Baddocks, her anger taken over by incredulity.

“Yes,” Marcus nodded to his wife, ignoring Buffy. “Our friends will be happy to know you and Elizabeth survived the hard labor.”

Remus’ eyes nearly bulged out of his head. “Hard labor?” He repeated in disbelief. _“Your_ hard labor?”

“Well, obviously,” Marcus sounded annoyed. “It cannot get out Elizabeth is not really ours. We must think of our reputation, after all. Would you please hand me back my daughter, now?”

Looking down at Elizabeth’s face again, Remus felt only despair. What sort of family had he just signed her over to? As if knowing his thoughts, Elizabeth suddenly opened her bright eyes, her tiny mouth stretching into something akin to a smile, and she gurgled happily. It was as if she wanted to tell him ‘everything will be alright.’

“How do you expect to pass her off as yours?” Buffy demanded to know. “She won’t look like you!”

“Her mother was strawberry-blonde, wasn’t she?” Alaina snapped. “And Elizabeth already has hints of that colour in her hair. Considering I’m a red-head, I think we can pass her off as ours just fine. And if not, there are always glamour charms. Now, _hand our daughter back.”_

With a notable lump in his throat, Remus did as she asked, his heart wrenching as Elizabeth began to cry loudly, as Alaina grabbed her a lot harder than necessary. 

“Pleasure doing business with you,” Marcus said sardonically, before leaving the room, ushering his wife with Elizabeth in front of him.

Remus’ shoulders slumped in utter defeat. 

“She’ll be fine,” Buffy whispered out loud, saying it to convince Remus as much as herself. “She’ll be fine.”

* * *

**18 August**

“How did you manage to get NEWTs like these when you, I assume, were exempt from Hogwarts every full moon?” was the first question out of the interviewer’s mouth, interrupting Remus’ thoughts. 

He hadn’t really felt like going to this interview, considering it was the full moon tonight. To be completely honest, he hadn’t felt like doing much of anything, since he had Elizabeth taken away. But Buffy had convinced him. 

And the truth was, Remus needed this job. Anything to give him some sort of income, and anything to take his mind off of the depressing soap opera that was his life lately. Why did everything negative always seem to happen to him?

“Well, I tried to study ahead,” Remus answered, clearing his throat to remove some of the hoarseness. “And it wasn’t like I got excused from any assignments just because I couldn’t attend class.”

“Hmm.” Jerry, the interviewer mumbled, flicking through a couple of pages lying on his desk. “And if I decide to hire you? Will you need days off here as well?”

“Just the day during and after the full moon. Maybe the one before sometimes, as well, but I would work twice as hard during the rest of the month,” Remus assured him. 

“I am sorry for calling you here, today,” Jerry said regretfully, but Remus got the feeling he was not completely sincere. “You must be so tired. It is the full moon tonight, is it not?”

“Yes, but it is fine,” Remus answered, surprised at the interviewer’s concern. “I’m grateful you decided to give me this chance, and I really believe I can be an asset to this firm.”

“Yes, there are many benefits,” Jerry nodded thoughtfully. “Since you have super strength and all that, right? I can see why that would be a definite advantage in a construction company.”

Remus expression faltered slightly. There was something in the tone of Jerry’s voice that he couldn’t put his finger on, but it disturbed him. “I wouldn’t say I have _super_ strength,” he began slowly. “But I am a little stronger than the average human, true...”

“Still, there are many other things,” Jerry said. “You must be an expert on building fortified cages and basements, correct?” His tone was definitely mocking now, and Remus wasn’t quite sure what to say.

“And of course,” Jerry continued, voice filled with disdain, “you can help entertain the other construction workers. They are in _desperate_ need of someone who can play fetch.”

Remus flushed in embarrassment, fists clenched beneath the table.

“Did you honestly believe that I even considered hiring you for even a second?” Jerry asked scornfully. “Just the fact that I put the interview on the date of a full moon should have been a clue something wasn’t quite right. You really are thick, aren’t you?”

“Why even bother to ask me to come here in the first place, then?” Remus asked, voice tense.

“Why do you think?” Jerry contemptuously said. “To get some amusement, of course! To set my eye on the stupid _animal_ who thought he would ever believe we’d hire something like _it.”_

“I’m not an _it!”_ Remus cried out, eyes flashing amber with fury.

“Oh, really?” Jerry scoffed. “You don’t transform into a raving beast, then? My mistake, I am so very sorry.” The sarcasm was obvious, and Remus didn’t answer. He just wanted to leave, but for some reason, his legs refused to obey him.

“Do you want me to feel ashamed of myself for ridiculing you?” Jerry sneered. “As if! It is no more than you deserve, and I can’t believe Albus Dumbledore ever let a lunatic like you go to Hogwarts, putting all the children there at risk for being attacked by a blood-lusting _monster.”_

Finally, Remus stood up, and not saying a word, he left the small office, back straight but face burning in humiliation and anger. 

Jerry’s derisive laugh followed him all the way out of the building.

* * *

When Remus got home, wet from the rain, the house was empty of Buffy’s presence, and Remus didn’t know whether to be happy about it or not. He didn’t want more of her comfort, which, while well-meant, often made him feel even worse. At the same time, he didn’t want to be alone. 

His life felt like a constant uphill battle lately – a battle where he struggled to hold on to the pieces of his life that mattered, but always failed: The loss of his father...his mother...his _sister._ He couldn’t even get a job. He supposed it was only a matter of time before Buffy left him as well.

As he entered the kitchen, he found a note stuck to the refrigerator:

_Hi!  
Sorry I’m not there, but Mia (that’s one of the new Healer-recruits) flooed and said she and a few others were going to hang out in London tonight. So that’s where I am. But don’t worry – I will be back before the full moon rises, and tomorrow, we can celebrate your new job! (There’s no doubt in my mind that you got it!)_

_Hugs and kisses,  
Buffy_

Closing his eyes tiredly, all Remus wanted to do was lie down and cry. But he was tired of tears. It felt like he hadn’t done anything but cry lately. He wasn’t even sure he had any tears left.

Instead, he laid down on the living room sofa, trying to get some sleep before the full moon rose.

* * *

BOOM! CRASH!

Remus woke up with a jerk as he heard the sound of thunder, and then something breaking. Standing up groggily, he grabbed his wand. Reaching the master bedroom, his shoulder slumped in exhaustion as he saw the source of the noise: The window had been shattered by the large tree usually standing outside – though at the moment, a large part of it was inside, several leaf- and rain-covered branches dangling over the windowsill.

He shuddered from the cold wind and rain that managed to make its way past the wooden limbs, and into the room.

“Damn it,” he muttered, and apparated outside, directly beside the large tree, finding the reason for it falling: The trunk had been completely splintered, cracked open. From the lashing rain and the dark clouds, Remus reckoned it had been hit by lightning. His theory was further confirmed as a yellow bolt lit up the dark sky directly above him, followed by another roar of thunder.

Blinking away the raindrops that had gathered on his eyelashes, he flicked his wand, cleaving the tree in two, near the bottom. Another flick, and the upper part of the tree floated away from the window. Lowering his wand, it fell to the ground. 

Apparating back into the bedroom, another flick of his wand conjured up several wooden planks, nails and a hammer. He tried to ignore the cold, whipping wind and rain as he hammered on the boards onto the open hole where the window had been.

Finally, he finished and he sagged down onto the floor in relief, ignoring the broken glass. The storm could still be heard, but the noise was dampened. Best of all, the room was now free from both the rain and roaring wind. 

Sneezing, Remus noted how cold he was. Glancing at the clock as he pulled off his clothes, he noted it was no use changing into something else – the moonrise was only minutes away.

Walking down into the basement, Remus set up the wards around himself. He absently wondered were Buffy was, but not blaming her for staying in London. Her friends there were surely far better company.

He tensed as he felt the change come upon him. The cold rain had stiffened his limbs, making the transformation even less smooth than usual. He cried out at the pain, enveloping his entire body, and seconds later, Moony stood in his place, amber eyes flashing, saliva dripping onto the floor, snarling.

Snarling, Moony threw himself at the closed door, to no avail. Tiring of the fruitless attempt, the wolf stopped. Instead, aware of all the anger and frustration his human host felt over everything lately, decided to express it in the only way it knew: Glistening teeth were buried viciously in a furry appendage, gnawing at the sensitive flesh, and blood began to flow.

* * *

Buffy felt extremely guilty for staying in London a lot longer than she had told Remus, but in her defence, she had lost track of time. Deciding to check on him before redressing, Buffy undid the protective spells on the basement door and stepped down.

She froze in horror at the sight.

Remus – Moony – was a bloody mess, seemingly unconscious. From the chew marks and tears in his flesh, it seemed that in her absence, the wolf had decided to attack itself.

“No,” she moaned out load and sank down on her knees beside the furry head, the elongated snout covered in blood. “I’m so sorry,” she told it, knowing Remus couldn’t hear her, but she needed to say it anyway. “I should never have left.”

An amber eye opened blearily, a whine escaping the animal’s throat, ears flickering back and forth. Moony’s jaws opened, and he began to chew on an already mutilated paw, despite the pain he obviously felt at the action.

“Don’t do that,” Buffy reprimanded, voice begging. She carefully grasped the paw in her hands, pulling it away from the sharp, bloodied teeth. The tufted tail rose weakly and thumped against floor in answer. The thin, fur covered tissue had been ripped in several places.

“You have been so stupid,” Buffy whispered, while flicking her wand at the lycan, healing the scratches and wounds covering its entire body, to the best of her ability. “I have been so stupid.” She bit her lip, feeling responsible for the current state of her boyfriend. She should have known better than to leave him alone on a full moon after all that had happened. “And I guess the interview didn’t go well either,” she added out loud, conjuring a soft towel and used it to dry off the blood. 

When she noticed Moony was shivering, she conjured up a thick blanket, spelling it with a warming charm. Wrapping it around the large body, she curled up beside the werewolf, one hand stroking the furry coat.

Moony nudged her face with his snout in gratitude, before closing his eyes, head resting lightly against Buffy’s shoulder. 

Outside, the storm raged.

* * *

**21 August**

Regulus swept away some of the wet strands of hair plastered to his face with an impatient brush of his hand. Taking a deep breath, he pressed the doorbell of the gate to the grand mansion, barely visible through the fall of rain and the thick fog that had settled over France during the last few hours. The Dark Lord’s expectations on him weighed more heavily every day – he only had a week left of the designated time, and then he had to return to Hogwarts.

After tracking down ‘Roberto’ in Brazil, he’d traced the book’s possible whereabouts to Russia and Germany, but when he got there, the book, unsurprisingly, had already disappeared with someone else. 

His latest lead had taken him here, to the home of Philippe de Mort, a French Ministry official, well known in Death Eater circles due to his dabble in the Dark Arts. However, he was not the person Regulus was here to visit, for it was his wife, Monique, he believed held the answers to his latest lead. 

“Oui?” A feminine voice said, coming from a direction Regulus was unable to discern, seemingly echoing across all of the large lawn in front of the building.

“Um, je ne parle pas français,” Regulus said, trying to remember the little he’d learnt of the language from his parents when he was very small. “Parlez-vouz anglais?” He winced, hoping he hadn’t completely botched the grammar.

“Yes,” the female voice said. “If you are looking for my husband, or daughter, neither is home at present. Do you wish to leave a message?”

“Actually, I was hoping to speak with Madame Monique de Mort?”

“I am she,” the voice, belonging to Madame de Mort said. “Who are you and what can I help you with?”

“My name is Reginald Storm,” Regulus lied. “And I am here because I believe you hold some information regarding a book.”

A sharp intake of breath could be heard, and to Regulus it was clear she obviously knew something. “Please, may I come inside?” He asked.

There was a short pause, and then, the large gates swung open with a foreboding creak. “Very well,” Monique’s voice seemed to tremble slightly. “I will be waiting for you in the parlor. It is right beside the foyer; you can’t miss it.”

Regulus walked briskly across the pathway leading across the grounds to the mansion. As he approached the heavy wooden doors, they slowly swung open, and Regulus slipped inside, grateful for the reprieve from the rain. As he entered the parlor, he came face to face with a dark-haired, blue-eyed woman. “Madame de Mort?” 

“Please, call me Monique,” Monique said.

“Then I must ask you to call me Reginald,” Regulus said, and bent forward to place a lingering kiss on the back of her right hand.

“You said you wished to see me about a book?” Monique asked after pulling her hand back.

“Yes. And not just any book, Madame. I believe you know of which I speak?”

“Yes.” Monique sank down onto a chair, sounding tired. “Yes.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, how did you come across it?”

“Philippe and I were in Berlin on business. We met with the German Ambassador of Magic, and he wanted my husband’s backing for an endeavour he wished to introduce to the French Ministry. In an attempt to impress us, he showed us many extraordinary objects, and the book was one of them.” A frown crossed her beautiful face. “Something about it spoke to me. Really, I’m not quite sure why – it didn’t look like much, and my husband barely noticed it, but out of all the items, the book was the only thing to hold my attention.”

“I am embarrassed to say it even crossed my mind to steal it. And I have never done anything immoral or dishonest in all my life, though with Philippe as my husband, sometimes it has been difficult.” She smiled bitterly. “However, after we concluded our business, Dietrich – that’s the Ambassador – offered us one item each from those he had showed us, as a sign of good will. Philippe chose a beautiful Egyptian sword, and I...”

“You chose the book,” Regulus finished knowingly, her story so far agreeing with the information he’d ripped out of Dietrich’s head, when he met with him in Germany.

“Oui. Dietrich was not happy with my choice, and tried to convince me to pick something else, but I refused,” Monique explained. “And since he had promised we could choose whatever we wanted, there was nothing he could do without offending Philippe and ending their partnership before it could barely begin.”

“And where is the book now?” Regulus asked, fingers itching. Instinctively, he could almost sense the goal - he was so close. 

Monique looked indecisive for a moment, and then, she pulled out something from inside her robe. “I always try to keep it close to my heart,” she whispered, half to Regulus, and half to herself.

Regulus stared. This was it. This was the book the Dark Lord had sent him to find. This was the end of his journey.

The book was of medium size, dressed in a cover of thin black leather. It couldn’t consist of more than a couple hundred pages at most. It was old, extremely so, but also in a very good shape which made it difficult to discern its actual age.

“May I?” Regulus held out a hand for the book, and Monique’s blue eyes flashed and she clutched the book to her chest possessively. 

“You may not,” she said coldly, standing up. “I told you about the book, per your request, and I believe it is time for you to leave.”

“Please, Madame,” Regulus said impatiently. “I am not going to take it from you.” That was a lie, of course. It hadn’t been his intention to steal it, at first. But from the defensive stance Monique had taken, and the obsessive way she held on to the book, she was obviously not going to hand it over willingly, not even if he offered to pay her. Damn it! He had not gotten this far only to be overcome by a French snob that suddenly reminded Regulus far too much of his cousin Narcissa.

“The book will not leave my hands,” Monique said frostily, backing out of the room without taking her eyes of Regulus. 

_“Accio book!”_ Regulus tried, but the item didn’t even budge from Monique’s hands. 

Moniques eyes narrowed. “I believe you have overstayed your welcome, Monsieur Storm,” she said, before turning on her heal and darting away from the parlor.

Regulus rolled his eyes. “Oh, for Merlin’s sake,” he muttered, and took chase. _“Stupefy! Immobulous! Impedimenta! Imperio!”_

The lady of the manor was clearly more lithe and nimble than Regulus had thought, for she neatly ducked and sidestepped his spells, without even looking to see where they were going to land.

Finally, he managed to corner her upstairs, in what looked to be her husband’s office. “This is becoming tiresome,” Regulus sighed. “Just give me the book. You don’t even have your wand on you, or you would have used it by now.”

Instead of answering, Monique scrambled towards the wall, smashing a glass case that was fixed to it, and pulled out the large hunting knife that had resided within, barely ducking Regulus’ spell. Using a wooden bookcase that leaned against the wall as cover, she spoke: “I may have forgotten my wand in my bedroom, but that does not mean I am defenceless!”

Regulus pinched his nose in irritation. Honestly. He didn’t know why he didn’t just end this right here and now. She would be dead long before she could reach him with the knife, even if she threw it, and he could leave. But he had to admit the thought of taking a life did not appeal to him.

Lost in his thoughts, he was too late to react when Monique stood up and ran towards the door in the room that lead to the upper veranda.

“Stupid of you,” Regulus muttered to himself. Slightly louder, he said: “Where do you hope to go? You don’t have a broom, and it’s far too high to jump.”

He stepped out onto the large balcony, blinking against the raindrops that splattered against his face, and the thick mist that made it difficult to breathe. Suddenly, he saw a shadow to his right, and he lifted his wand to shout of a curse, but it was too late: With a battle cry, Monique threw herself towards him, knife raised as she pushed him towards the railing. As the large knife slashed him across his collarbone, he dropped the wand at the sudden onslaught of stinging pain, the thin wooden stick disappearing out of sight as it fell down from the balcony, into the darkness. 

Enraged, and wounded, Regulus grabbed Monique’s both wrists in order to avoid the knife she was doing her damndest to press down towards his jugular. His muscles trembled at the effort – she was a lot stronger than she looked, but she was weakening.

Taking a chance, Regulus used his left hand and remaining strength to twist Monique’s wrist harshly: A snapping sound was heard as it broke and blue eyes widened, though she didn’t let go of the knife, despite the shock of pain. With another twist, this time of her arm, Regulus turned the knife against its holder...a sharp thrust...and Monique let out a gurgling sound, blood flowing out of her mouth, as the knife entered her chest. Her body slumped downwards, her face buried against Regulus’ neck.

She was dead.

Trying to hold back the need to throw up, Regulus used his arms to push away the suddenly heavy body, but the wooden boards were wet and slippery, and in his haste to get away, the corpse fell over the railing, rather than onto the balcony floor. He flinched at the sound it made as it hit the terrace below.

Crawling on his hands and knees, Regulus slowly searched every inch of the balcony until he found the book, which seemed to be completely dry and undamaged from the rain. Sniffing slightly, he stood up on shaky legs and walked inside the large manor, made his way downstairs and outside. Reaching the terrace, he blindly searched for his wand in the darkness, his loud sobs the only sound aside from that of the heavy raindrops. 

Finally, he found it, almost completely invisible where it laid beneath Monique’s hair. Her eyes were still open, but already glazing over, and from the strange angle of her head, her neck had obviously been broken in the drop from the balcony.

The knife was still buried in her chest, blood still seeping from the wound, spreading across the front of Monique’s crème-coloured robes and onto the grey cement of the terrace.

Reaching down with trembling hands, Regulus grabbed his wand, his fingers temporarily getting tangled in the untidy strands of her hair, now covered in dirt.

The sudden creaking noise of the gate swinging open, perceptible even through the rain, had Regulus scramble into a standing position. Quickly, he apparated away, a loud ‘crack’ from the sound of unfocused apparition echoing across the grounds and reaching the ears of Philippe de Mort and his House-Elf, returning from a stressful day at the French Ministry of Magic.

* * *

“My Lord?” Lucius Malfoy said, bowing to the dark figure on the throne.

“Did I not make it perfectly clear to you that I did not wish to be disturbed?” Voldemort hissed. 

Lucius gulped. “Yes, my Lord…but…but Regulus Black is here. He says it’s important.”  
Voldemort’s eyes flashed. Important…? Could it be…?

“Send him in immediately,” he commanded, and Lucius bowed once more before walking outside. There was a harsh mumble of voices, and then, Regulus stepped inside, wet and shivering, dried tear tracks covering his face.

Voldemort gave him a disgusted look, watching as water, blood and dirt dripped all over the previously clean stone floor. 

Regulus flushed, perhaps sensing his displeasure, because he made a hasty bow. “I’m sorry for my atrocious appearance, my Lord…but it’s raining, and – “

“ - Have you never heard of drying charms?” The Dark Lord interrupted, tapping his fingers against his armrest on the chair impatiently, and Regulus’ flush deepened.

“I’m sorry, my Lord,” he said, sounding miserable. “It won’t happen again.”

Voldemort’s thin lips became even thinner. _“CRUCIO!”_

Regulus dropped to the floor, screaming and writhing in pain, until Voldemort finally lifted the curse. “I know it won’t,” Voldemort hissed. “But if, against all probability, it does, I will not be as lenient.”

Regulus stood up on shaky legs. “My Lord is too kind,” he mumbled, eyes directed towards the floor.

Voldemort barely refrained from rolling his eyes at the pitiful attempt at a compliment – that surely wasn’t sincere in any case – after all, he didn’t rule with _love._ He inwardly sneered at that ludicrous emotion. No, _fear_ was all he needed to keep his followers in line. Love was a weakness, and if it weren’t for the fact that Regulus was one of his more promising Death Eaters – his current favourite, in fact – he would have given him another round of Cruciatus. But he would be merciful… _this_ time.

“I must say I am surprised to see you back so soon…I wasn’t expecting you for at least another week,” the Dark Lord commented.

Regulus’ back straightened with the familiar arrogance of someone from the Black family, but his eyes were strangely blank as he answered: “I can be very resourceful and effective my Lord. And you said this task was of utmost importance.”

Thin lips stretched into a cruel smirk. “That I did. I trust your mission was successful, then?”

“Yes,” Regulus pulled out the book from an inner pocket of his robe, hesitating slightly, a sudden reluctance to give it up settling over him like a heavy mist. As he looked at it, it seemed to whisper to him, and his hand trembled and he began to pull it back towards his chest.

Voldemort’s eyes narrowed, and he pointed his wand at the young Death Eater. “Give it to me, Regulus,” he hissed. Regulus might be his favourite, but that was nothing against the value of that book. “I will not hesitate to kill you, if necessary; like I’m sure you killed the previous owner…”

A sudden flash of the memory of what he’d done to Monique passed through his mind, and worked as well as a shower of cold water, dispelling the mist. He practically threw the book at Voldemort, feeling only relief as it left his hands.

Without looking away from Regulus, Voldemort’s left hand snapped up to grab the book out of the air, and a sudden feel of electricity settled over the Dark Lord the moment his hand made contact with the leather cover. He slowly lowered his wand, and cocked his head to the side as he drank in every detail of the precious item. What he had gone through to get his hands on this…

”I have been searching for this book since I first heard of its possible existence…” Voldemort mumbled, half to himself, and half to Regulus. He stroked the spine of the book with something akin to reverence. “But every time I got closer to finding it, it eluded my grasp…”

Voldemort inhaled the slightly musky scent from it, and the pages seemed to flutter from an invisible wind. His senses tingled with protective magic that oozed from every inch of the old tome. “With this…with this, Regulus, I will become invincible – the Lord of Absolute Darkness and Master of Death...”

“What…what exactly _is_ it, my Lord?” Regulus asked, glancing at the book in some confusion. It really didn’t look like much, and, when he’d glanced inside it, what he saw was clearly done by hand – and all gibberish. Or at least, it looked that way to him. But then again, the sudden feeling of possessiveness he’d felt when he’d been about to hand it over proved it was no ordinary book, and it scared him.

“This…is my destiny,” Voldemort breathed, red eyes gleaming. “The knowledge hidden within these pages...magic beyond your wildest dreams. Lyrics and lore, stories and legends long forgotten…and they all lead to one thing, they all have one thing in common – they are all clues.”

“Pardon me, my lord, if it is none of my business,” Regulus gulped, feeling he had to know what was so remarkable about it, considering all he’d gone through...what he’d had to do to get his hands on it. “But…clues to what?”

“A place,” Voldemort exhaled, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. He seemed to almost sway on the spot. “A power source, somewhere on this Earth, hidden away, from all who are unworthy. And inside it…if you enter it…” Voldemort’s red eyes snapped open to stare into Regulus.’ “It is said you will find the secrets to life, to magic, and to immortality. And now…”

He conjured a soft piece of silk fabric. “And now, I have the means to find it.” He used the fabric to wrap it around the priceless item and tucked it safely inside his robes. “You have done well, Regulus,” Voldemort mumbled. “I will remember this.”

Regulus swelled with pride, some life returning to his eyes.

“Is there something you wish as a reward?”

Regulus eyes widened in surprise. Completely taken aback, he stammered: “N-no, my Lord. I-it has been an honour to be able to do this for you… That is reward enough.”

Apparently, it was the right answer, for the Dark Lord looked pleased. “Very well. Since you will be at Hogwarts soon, keep your head low until I contact you. Having you thrown into Azkaban for being discovered by Dumbledore would be so very bothersome.”

“Yes, my Lord,” Regulus said, bowing several times, before backing out of the chamber, recognizing a dismissal when he heard it. 

The moment the doors closed, Voldemort pulled out the book and eagerly opened the covers. Slowly, signs and letters appeared on the yellowing pages, and a frown crossed his face as he let a long finger trace their path. “Codes and ciphers...” His eyes gleamed with the prospect of having something to decipher. “A challenge worthy of the Dark Lord Voldemort…at last…”

* * *

Eliza slowly made her way into the huge manor that was her home, dragging her feet behind her as she made her way up the pathway, ignoring the pounding rain. She had been visiting a friend for the past few days – even after her father had explicitly forbidden her to do so, due to Julie’s ancestry – muggles. She was not looking forward to his reaction. Turning around after closing the oak doors, she froze in her steps as she noticed the tracks of blood and rain, leading from the grand staircase to the door leading to the terrace.

Trembling, she gulped, deciding she really didn’t want to know, and decided to head back to Julie, or maybe Audrey, this time, her father’s reaction be damned. However, her plans were halted when the family House-Elf, Floppy, appeared in front of her, blocking her way.

”The Master wishes to see the little Mistress,” it said, pulling its ears pathetically, a miserably expression on its face.

”I-I will see him later,” Eliza said.

”The Master says now, little Mistress,” the House-Elf continued, eyes large. ”I is ordered to bring you to him.”

”And _I_ am ordering you to stay away from me,” Eliza snapped, moving to get past the creature. The House-Elf was unrelenting, and now grabbed her arm with a surprisingly strong grip.

”I has been told not to answer your orders,” it said and looked up at her with sorrowful eyes. ”Now come.”

Eliza groaned but followed Floppy to the backyard, dreading what she would see. Her father dabbled heavily in the Dark Arts, and some of the rituals he did demanded live sacrifice. She would not be at all surprised if she found some poor, unsuspecting muggle gutted open on the terrace, where the House-Elf was taking her. Usually, it was animals, but the bloodied tracks inside had clearly been made by a human, and it wasn’t like the French Ministry would do anything even if they found out. Her father was too important, too well ingrained into the system and the pockets of important key-people.

However, nothing could have prepared her for the sight that met her as she reached the patio. Her mother was lying on the wet cement…clearly dead, eyes open and unseeing, her father kneeling over her. His hunting knife that he often used in his rituals buried in her chest, her robes and the surrounding area covered in blood.

Spinning around, Eliza threw up in a nearby bush, before turning back to look at her father in utter horror. “What have you done?” 

Her father stood up, blood dripping from his robes, eyes flashing, not answering. “Where have you been?”

“You killed her…” Eliza began to back away. “You actually killed her! Vous avez tué la maman! Meurtrier!” She could feel hysteria slowly setting in.

“Will you listen to me for one second?” Her father snapped. “This is not what it looks like!”

Eliza shook her head slowly, and spun around, tears obstructing her vision as she ran back into the house, towards the hall, only to come to an abrupt stop when she stumbled on the edge of a rug and fell, hitting her head hard against the stone floor.

Everything went black.

* * *

 **Published:** 02/04 -16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Episode Art:** Eva Green as Eliza de Mort.
> 
>  **French translations**  
>  Oui? – Yes?  
> Je ne parle pas français. Parlez-vouz anglais? - I don’t speak French. Do you speak English?  
> Vous avez tué la maman! Meurtrier! – You killed mum! Murderer!
> 
>  **Trivia**  
>  \- Avid readers of Harry Potter may recognise ‘Baddock’ as the last name of a student sorted into Slytherin during HP and the Goblet of Fire.  
> \- For those familiar with my _Out of the Blue_ -series (which Roads Travelled is loosely based on) will also recognise Eliza de Mort, though her life and personality in this series is quite different.


	7. Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BTVS/HP. With graduation come new responsibilities. Outside the safe walls of Hogwarts, Buffy and her friends find themselves involved in a war against Voldemort. No one is safe, not everyone is loyal and there will be losses on both sides. Can love and friendship prevail against the darkness or will it crumble beneath the growing shadows?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TIMELINE: Part 2 in Roads Travelled. Post the marauders last year at Hogwarts, and during the first war.  
> DISCLAIMER: This story is in no way associated with, or makes any claim to, Harry Potter, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or any other fandom/celebrity/anything else you may recognise. It all belongs to their respective owners. No money is being made from this story which is purely written for entertainment.

**22 August**

“Bienvenue en arrière.”

Eliza looked up, disoriented. As she took in her surroundings, she realized she was in a hospital room with her father, her wrists restrained to the bed. While his eyes were cold, at the same time, he looked impossibly tired.

”Queest-ce que je fais ici?” She asked weakly, her own voice unrecognizable, and she blinked to hold back her tears. Her mother was dead…and her own father had killed her. ”Papa?”

Her father spoke. “You have a concussion.” He raised a hand to stroke her cheek, but Eliza flinched away from his touch. 

“Get away from me! Murderer!” She hissed.

Pulling away, Philippe’s eyes travelled to the slightly fogged over window. Outside, the rain had stopped, and the sun was peeking out from behind the slowly parting clouds. “Your mother was murdered, that much is true. But I was not the one to kill her. I am not a nice man, Eliza, but I would _never_ hurt her. Of all people, she is the one who has always mattered most to me.”

Eliza snorted. “Excuse me for doubting, when I came to find you kneeling beside her, _your_ knife buried in her chest!”

Her father flinched. “That is true – circumstances speak against me, but I swear to you, I did not kill my own wife.”

“Then tell me, Eliza said, struggling against her bindings. “Tell me your oh-so-believable story that I’m sure the Aurors swallowed up all too eagerly. What did you pay them this time, huh?”

“I didn’t pay them anything. We will know more after the formal investigation, but as of now, the Aurors believe the stab-wound killed her. There were signs of a struggle on the upper balcony, and they believe she was thrown off after she died, breaking her neck.” Philippe spoke in monotone, voice empty and unfeeling. 

“And I’m sure you’re heartbroken,” Eliza spat sarcastically.

“Yes, I am,” was all her father said, and Eliza was so shocked she was unable to do anything other than opening and closing her mouth several times. “Believe what you want, Eliza, but I cared about your mother a great deal. Our marriage may have been arranged, and I may have wished for a son rather than a daughter, but this family means everything to me.”

Eliza sniffed, not able to believe him – but she wanted to, so badly.

“Explain what you were doing there, in that position, then,” she asked.

“I returned from work with Floppy at seven o’clock. I was a bit later than usual, since I’ve been working overtime, due to a project with the German Ambassador, who seems to have lost his memory of everything over night. I heard the sound of someone apparating, and thought it might be you, coming back from visiting your… _friends.”_ He wasn’t completely able to hide his distaste over that word, not approving of Eliza’s circle of acquaintances in the least. “When I stepped into the manor, I realized how wrong I was. As I saw the bloody tracks, I followed them to the terrace, and found your mother.” 

He inhaled sharply. “I-I didn’t know what to do. I tried to stop the bleeding, despite the fact that she was clearly dead already. I was afraid removing the knife would only worsen her condition, so I let it stay in… I don’t know how long I sat there, but then I heard you arrive and asked for Floppy to get you. The rest, you know.”

The grief that appeared on her father’s face was clear, and yet, Eliza doubted. The story was believable, but her father’s stories tended to be, and he was an extremely good actor when he wanted to. Could she really afford to buy this? Could she afford not to?

“You must believe me, Eliza,” her father pleaded. “I know I haven’t been a good father to you, and not always a fair husband to your mother. You know I don’t approve of your rebellious nature, or your friends. But I have tried my best to keep our family together, to _protect_ us! You may not like me, but I am your father. And I will not have you hate me for something that was not my doing! Hate me for everything else, but not that.” 

That, more than anything convinced Eliza he was telling the truth, at last. Those words, and the fact that her father had begged – that was something he would never do otherwise. “Je vous crois,” she whispered hoarsely, and her father’s expression turned hopeful. “I believe you, papa. And I’m sorry for thinking you were responsible. But I don’t believe anything can keep our family together anymore at this point. It is beyond salvation.”

For a moment, Eliza thought she saw tears appear in her normally stoic father’s eyes, but when she blinked, they were gone, his face back in its expressionless mask. “You may be right,” was all he said.

* * *

**1 September**

“Oh, I don’t want to go back to Hogwarts,” Mandy admitted.

The marauders were at platform 9 ¾ to wave Mandy off for her seventh year. However, Mandy wasn’t all that happy about leaving, despite being made Head Girl. She had had a lot of fun this summer, staying in Britain rather than going to visit her sister. But there had been a lot of sad things that had happened lately, and she wanted to be there for her friends. Also, she had a feeling they were all involved in something she wasn’t, and she was almost a hundred percent certain it had to do with the war. That scared her somewhat. She was afraid that if she went to Hogwarts, one of them wouldn’t be there when she returned.

“Well, your education is important,” Lily said, hugging her. “And you made Head Girl!”

Sirius rolled his eyes. “Yes. I’m dating the typical nerd.” But from the grin on his face, it was obvious he didn’t care.

“Oh, I just wish I had graduated with you guys!” Mandy exclaimed. “I don’t know what I was _doing_ before I met you! Being at school, without you there – it’s going to be so weird!”

“Yes, we are quite addictive, aren’t we?” James teased.

Mandy nodded. “Definitely. Hey, is that Regulus?” She asked her boyfriend, pointing over his shoulder in the direction of the younger Black. “He looks so tired.”

Turning around, Sirius frowned. Mandy was right. He did look tired. “I’ll be right back,” he mumbled, leaving his friends to walk over to Regulus who had just said goodbye to his – their – parents. “Hi, Reg. Excited to go back to school?” Sirius asked, hands in his pockets.

Regulus raised an eyebrow sardonically. “Not really. There are a lot of better things I could be doing.”

Sirius pursed his lips, not really wanting to know what that might be. “Well, your education is important. And you’ll be safe from the war there,” he couldn’t help but add.

Regulus scoffed. “Safe from the war?” He asked in disbelief. “What planet do you live on Sirius? No one is ‘safe’ from the war.” He made quotation marks in the air with his fingers at the word ‘safe.’ “It affects us all.” His eyes darkened when he remembered his mission and the bloody way it had ended. He still had nightmares about it, and for the first time, he was beginning to wonder if he had done the right thing in joining the Death Eaters.

Yes, he was proud he had been able to help his Lord. Yes, he believed in what he wanted to accomplish. But he wasn’t so sure if the way the Death Eaters and You-Know-Who went about it was the right one. He couldn’t help but wonder if the power source the Dark Lord had mentioned was his true goal – to make himself immortal – rather than peace for the Wizarding World.

And the book that could lead him to it…there was something about it that made people obsess over the book, the Dark Lord included. Why else would people constantly take it from each other? Be willing to kill over it? Monique had been completely pleasant until he’d asked to hold it. And the sudden feeling of possessiveness that had taken hold of him when he was about to turn it over to his Lord – it freaked him out. 

“Yes,” Sirius agreed. “Yes, it does. Look, Reg,” Sirius began, “I know we’re not on the best terms – don’t interrupt me – but you’re still my brother, and I love you. If…if you ever need me – for anything – I promise I’ll be there.”

Regulus stared, sudden affection for his brother that he hadn’t really felt since before Sirius started Hogwarts settling over him. Sirius was one of the good guys, and Regulus was sad he couldn’t tell him anything about his life anymore. But they were on different sides of the conflict. “Thanks. It…means a lot to me, that you say that.” From his expression, he supposed Sirius didn’t think he was sincere, for the older Black quickly spoke up again.

“I mean it,” Sirius said. “If you ever need my help…you have it, alright?”

“I meant it too,” Regulus said, slightly amused. “It _does_ mean a lot to me.” He paused. “What I don’t understand is why? Yes, we’re brothers, but like you said, we’re not exactly close anymore. If something happens to me, why would that matter?”

It was Sirius’ turn to stare in confusion. “What do you mean, _why would it matter?”_ He repeated incredulously. “Reg, of course it would! And it’s not just because I feel some sort of brotherly duty. It’s what people do! It’s what friends and family do! They help each other. I love you, Reg, and I don’t have any other reason than that. I don’t need any other reason than that.”

“Right,” Regulus said, voice thick. “Well, I should probably get on the train. It will be leaving soon.” He hurried of, and to Sirius, it seemed as if he couldn’t get away quickly enough. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? Did it mean Sirius had managed to get through to him, somewhat, at least? Or that Regulus thought he sprouted a lot of crap?

“Hey,” Mandy walked up to him. “I’ve got to board the train. But we’ll write, as promised, and we’ll see each other at Hogsmeade weekends, right?”

Shaking off his worry for his brother, Sirius smiled at his girlfriend. “Yes, of course.” He gave her a long kiss. “Have fun.”

Mandy grinned. “You too.” She paused. “Just not… _too much_ fun, if you know what I mean.”

Sirius chuckled. “Don’t worry. I’ll take it easy.”

“You, take it easy?” Mandy snorted. “I’ll believe it when I see it.”

Laughing, Sirius sent her off towards the train, waving at Mandy along with his friends as it began to move away from the station, Mandy just getting on before the last of the train doors closed.

As it disappeared out of sight, Sirius suddenly felt really lonely. He had gotten used to having Mandy around, and he agreed with her: A year with her at school, and him away from it…it _would_ be weird.

* * *

“I will see you this Christmas.”

Eliza forced out a smile. “Of course.”

”I hope I will not be getting any more owls about you being in detention again,” her father continued. ”You don’t want to disappoint me, do you?”

Eliza quickly shook her head. ”No, of course not.” 

”Now, hurry along, or you will miss your ride.” He kissed her cheek. ”Je t’aime, my darling.” He spun around, apparating away. 

”I know,” Eliza whispered to herself, staring at the spot her father had just vacated. For the first time, she actually believed it. But it wasn’t enough. Like she had told her father at the hospital, their family was broken. 

Her mother was dead.

She felt empty, and she needed to do something. Needed to have some sort of purpose in her life. She needed to do something for _her._ She just didn’t know what. She just knew she couldn’t be at Beauxbatons and pretend everything was fine and dandy. 

”Les étudiants, entrent dans le chariot, s’il vous plait!”

Eliza turned to look on the giant carriage, quickly being filled with students. Attached to the carriage were beautiful Abraxan horses, which would fly them to the French school. 

“Eliza!” Suddenly her muggleborn friend she’d stayed with for several days this summer, Julie Garceil, was there, hugging her, followed by Sophie Blanche and Audrey Lambert, two other close friends. “We heard about your mother. Nous sommes si désolés.”

Eliza smiled weakly. “Merci.”

“We should probably get on,” Audrey commented. “Or the carriage will leave without us.”

Eliza wanted to say something: That she had no intention of returning to Beauxbatons, but the words refused to come out.

“You will feel better once we reach school,” Sophie said, her and Julie grabbing one of Eliza’s arms each, practically dragging her into the carriage with them, Audrey following at a more sedate pace. “You’ll see.”

The moment they entered, the door swung closed, and the Beauxbatons carriage took off for the skies.

“Non,” Eliza moaned weakly, sinking down onto the floor, not carrying about the looks she was certainly getting from the other students. “I-I can’t...I must leave.”

Her three friends exchanged worried looks.

“Que se produit ici?” A stern voice said, and Madame Maxine, the Headmistress of Beauxbatons appeared. Several students looked startled, not aware the Headmistress rode in the carriage with them, nor why. “Mademoiselle de Mort, why are you on de floor?”

“She does not want to return to Beauxbatons, Madame,” Julie said hesitantly. 

“Dat is ridiculous,” Madame Maxine huffed, pulling Eliza up easily, settling her down on a nearby seat. “Come ‘ere, child. Now, I know things ‘ave bin deeffecult for you,” she said, “but not return to school? What would that accomplish? Your father has asked me to look after you especially this year. He was worried you would do something stupid.” Her expression looked pinched. “Eet seems he was correct.”

“You should be with your friends,” Audrey added gently. “Let us be there for you, Eliza.”

Eliza didn’t answer, only looked out of the carriage window, aching for something she could not explain. “Quel est le problème avec moi?” She whispered. “I feel empty, Madame Maxine.” Tears appeared in her eyes.

“Eet ees understandable, after what you ‘ave gone through, childe,” Maxine patted her shoulder with a large hand.

“I’m certain you will feel better once you get back to your normal routines,” Julie said. “Is that not right, Madame?”

“Oui. Your ‘eart, child, is broken. But eet will heal.”

“I wish I could have your faith,” Eliza mumbled, eyes staring down at her lap.

* * *

**4 September**

At 7 o’clock sharp, Lily nervously used the Ministry elevators to descend to level nine, the Department of Mysteries. As the grille slid open, Lily found herself standing in the beginning of a bare corridor, aligned with flickering torches. At the end of the corridor, there was a plain black door, and hesitantly, she began to move towards it.

Suddenly, the door opened, and a beautiful blonde woman stepped out. “Lily Evans?” She asked serenely, and Lily nodded hesitantly. 

“Yes.”

“My name is Aurora Lovegood, and I am going to be your partner down here, as well as your mentor,” the woman – Aurora – said, smiling.

“It’s very nice to meet you, Ms. Lovegood,” Lily said.

“Please, call me Aurora,” Aurora requested. “And it’s Mrs. But try to only use it if you are absolutely certain we are alone.”

Lily frowned in confusion. “How come?”

“Well, as I'm sure you're aware, not many know what being an Unspeakable means. The reason for secrecy is unfortunately necessary, since a lot of what we do here can be fatal to the very existence of the world itself,” Aurora explained. “And just knowing someone’s name gives you power over that person.”

“But aren’t the people working here trustworthy?” Lily wondered out loud.

“Goodness, no,” Aurora shook her head, laughing slightly. “Usually, Unspeakables work alone, rarely in teams, except for when they first begin here, like you, or when dealing with an especially delicate area of experimentation and research. Don’t trust anybody. No one here knows a lot about each other, if anything at all. Not all Unspeakables have honourable intentions. While everyone down here wants to learn as much as possible, don’t count on the fact that it’s just for the sake of knowledge, rather than _using_ that knowledge. Imagine what would happen if the information gets into the wrong hands?”

Lily shuddered, and Aurora nodded. “You understand already. Good. Now, the best thing to do would be to come up with codenames to use in the company of others. My codename is Dawn.”

“I’m not sure what to pick,” Lily admitted.

“It doesn’t have to be an actual name,” Aurora said. “It can be the name of an animal, a flower...you can pick a boy’s name, or call yourself ‘lamp’ if you want to, but I recommend choosing something you can live with.”

Lily giggled. “That may be a bit too much.” She frowned. “...Ceres,” she finally decided. “My codename shall be Ceres.”

Aurora let an eyebrow rise. “The Roman Goddess of growing plants and motherly love? Interesting choice.”

Lily – Ceres – blushed. “You know your Roman mythology.”

“Of course,” Aurora grinned. “So, tell me, what made you pick Ceres? Are you a fan of plants, or do you carry secret dreams of having children anytime soon?”

“Well...” She thought of that time in the SCBU with baby Elizabeth, and how she’d tricked James into believing she wanted eight kids. She might have been joking about that (two or three was fine with her), but she hadn’t joked when she said she wanted a baby before she turned twenty-five... “Kind of.”

Aurora chuckled.

“Does your mentor know your real name?” Lily wondered.

“He used to,” Aurora said. “But after an apprenticeship is finished, the mentor is obliviated of the student’s real name, just as the student is obliviated of the mentor’s. Only the codename remains. The memory charm is so thorough that we can’t even recall the looks of the person, just hints of what he or she _might_ look like.”

“But the people at the work-fair at Hogwarts...won’t they know my name, and everyone else’s who join the Department?” Lily asked, confused.

“Oh, those people.” Aurora snorted. “No. They _think_ they’re Unspeakables, but really, they’re just puppets. They only _believe_ they are important – nothing they do is actually a part of the great Mysteries down here and don’t have much of an impact on anything. They give the Head of the Unspeakables a list of potentials after every yearly work-fair, and he evaluates them. The people given an ‘okay’ are assigned a mentor, who contacts their new student. The fake Unspeakables don’t even get to find out who are chosen, and I’m sure they believe we pick out a lot more than we actually do. In point of fact, you are the only new apprentice here for ten years. I was the last.”

“It was you who ‘dropped’ that note at the Leaky Cauldron,” Lily realised, and Aurora smiled, nodding.

“It was,” she agreed. “I will get you a cloak and robes of the kind I wore that day. They’re the standard clothing for an Unspeakable, covered in protection spells and obscuring charms to keep people from seeing your face.” Aurora looked down on her wrist-watch to check the time. “Well, we should probably get moving. There are a lot of things I have to talk you through today. Tomorrow, all the other Unspeakables will arrive.”

“You mean it’s only you and I here?” Lily was astonished.

“Yes,” Aurora answered as she walked down the corridor to the plain black door at the end, Lily hurriedly following her. “It’s another thing we do to protect your identity, and mine, since we’re both here as ourselves today.”

She opened the door, and Lily’s eyes widened as they entered a circular room lit up with candles, burning with blue flames. Twelve plain black doors with no handles suddenly began to revolve rapidly. “How do you know which door is which?” Lily asked, feeling herself become dizzy.

Aurora smirked. “You don’t. Once they start to spin, it’s almost impossible to determine, unless you’ve worked here for awhile. Until you’re more used to this place, you’ll have to hurry through the right one while they’re standing still.”

Lifting her wand, Aurora stood completely still for a few seconds. Then, a bright blue light streamed out of her wand, hitting one of the doors which flew open, though they were all still revolving. “Come on.” Waiting until the door was in front of them, Aurora and Lily stepped through, the door slamming closed behind them.

“This is the room we use for spells and potions research, and where you will be spending most of your time, I believe,” Aurora began. “A lot – but not everything – of what we come up with in this section of the DoM, tend to become accessible for the public. This door,” she pointed to a black door to the left, “leads to the experimental chamber where we test everything out. It is also accessible from the circular entrance chamber.”

“What about the other doors we saw? Where do they lead?” Lily asked.

“Each door leads to a new chamber, each one designated to different fields of knowledge. They contain the fundamental explorations of the fields that are the primary cornerstones in what being an Unspeakable is all about, what we’re trying to find out. You’re not ready for either of them yet, but once you’ve been here awhile, you might get reassigned to one of them.”

Lily nodded. “Could you give me an example?”

Aurora pursed her lips. “Well... _time,_ for one thing. Death, and prophecy are a couple other examples. That’s really all I can tell you – all those fields are more or less common knowledge outside of the Department. The Hall of Prophecy is even accessible to the public, if one of the prophecies there is meant for them, that is. As for the Time Room, well, it’s where people get their time-turners. Of course, those rooms contain a lot more – not that they know that.” 

“And death?” Lily asked hesitantly.

Aurora’s expression darkened. “That too, used to be accessible to the public, but it’s not anymore. It was once used as an execution chamber, because of an object inside that is irremovable. It sort of goes with the decor.”

“The Veil of Death...” Lily breathed, and Aurora gave her a startled look.

“You’ve heard of it?”

“I read about it,” Lily offered. 

“Does death interest you?” Aurora asked.

“Not especially,” Lily admitted. “The opposite of death is life, though, and that does.”

Aurora smiled. “Then, if you’re ever ready for a reassignment, I think I know which room I should put you in.”

“Yeah, which one?” Lily asked, green eyes lighting up.

“That, I’m not telling you,” Aurora grinned. “Now, there are a couple more things we need to talk about before I show you the project we’re going to be working on. First, you may tell people what you work as. The secrecy is kind of a giveaway in any case. But under no circumstances are you to tell anyone what you work _with,_ understood?”

Lily nodded.

“Good. The second thing you need to know is that what we do here, especially once we get to the experimental stage is lethal. It might kill you. It probably will, someday. The more invested you get, no matter the steps you take to ensure it doesn’t happen, it might. I’ve only been here for about ten years, and sometimes, I am startled by my own obsession about what I do – and it scares the Hell out of me. But I can’t stop. It’s the curse of seeking knowledge, I suppose. Are you okay with that?”

Lily frowned thoughtfully. “Yes.” She finally said. “I’m okay with that.”

Aurora nodded. “Alright then. If you do survive to retirement, or decide you want to quit, you will have your memories erased of what you’ve learnt, and the Department keeps all records of it. All you’ll remember is that you’ve done something truly worthwhile, and maybe glimpses of the what - but never the why. This is usually the step most Unspeakables don’t like.”

“I can understand why,” Lily agreed. “If their reason for doing this is to gain knowledge, and then have that knowledge ripped away...it must be awful. But I realize why it must be done, and it is fine.”

“You’re very mature for your age,” Aurora noted. “Alright. Let me show you our project. Usually, the only magic that goes into a potion is that from the ingredients and your own natural, unconscious magic that makes it work – it’s why muggles can’t make potions, even if they did everything else right, and why potions made by Squibs are rarely useful. They don’t have enough magic to charge the potion. Our project is to come up with a way to use spells – actual spells – to heighten potions’ effect.”

“Like a combination of a healing salve and a healing spell?” Lily questioned.

“Exactly!” Aurora beamed. “It’s highly volatile to try, though. If you throw a spell into a cauldron with a potion, even if the potion does the same thing as the spell...well, usually, the reaction is quite...unpredictable. There’s something about the combination of ingredients and magic that don’t work all that well together. We must find out what it is that causes it. And once we have the reason...”

“...We’ll be able to figure out how to avoid the negative effects, and make the combination of potions and magic work,” Lily finished, nodding in understanding.

Aurora smiled broadly. “I think you will be the perfect partner.”

* * *

The bell above the door jingled invitingly and Samantha looked up, grinning widely at James and Sirius. “Hello and welcome to _Mystical Records!”_

“It looks very nice in here, Sam,” Sirius whistled appreciatively. “Have you had many customers yet?”

“More than I hoped for actually,” Sam admitted. “I’ve gotten a lot sold already, and I have gotten several requests for music I should consider obtaining for sale.”

“And the wizarding section?” James wondered.

“Not that many visitors,” Sam said. “Just a couple, but I expected that.”

“Where’s Wormtail, by the way?” Sirius asked, jumping up on the cashier desk, face to face with Samantha, legs dangling.

“He went out around lunch. He hasn’t been back since.” Samantha bit her lip. “I don’t think he’s all that excited about the store. And – “ she hesitated.

“ – And what?” James asked. “You can tell us. Pete can be a bit thick sometimes.”

Samantha sighed. “I don’t know. Things aren’t all that great between us right now, to be honest. Things have been a bit…strained. I just have a feeling he’s mad at me for something.”

The doorbell jingled again and Peter stepped in. “Having fun, gossiping about me?” He asked sourly, and Samantha blushed.

“Hey, now, that’s no way to treat a lady,” Sirius protested, jumping down from the counter. “She’s a bit troubled, that’s all.”

“Talking is the best way to maintain a relationship,” James nodded wisely. “You ought to try it, Wormtail, rather than bottle stuff up.”

Peter’s left eye twitched in annoyance. “Don’t stick your nose in it,” he muttered, pulling a hand through his hair. “And you shouldn’t be talking about our relationship to others,” he told Samantha, ignoring her wounded expression at his angry tone. 

James and Sirius exchanged looks, both concerned about Peter’s, to them, rather uncharacteristic behaviour. “Look, Pete – “ James began, but Peter held up a hand.

“I meant it. It’s none of your business.” He glanced at Sam. “Sorry I’ve been in such a bad mood lately. I’m just stressed. Hopefully, now that the store is open, things will calm down a bit.”

Samantha looked down, nodding. “It’s okay,” she said quietly. She felt slightly guilty. She knew she hadn’t been all that attentive to Peter lately. James was right: The two of them really did need to sit down and have a long conversation. The problem was that Peter’s moods around her since graduating seemed to either be pleasantly cool, or angrily seething. Plus, whenever she wanted to talk, and he didn’t like the topic, he’d change the subject.

“How was your day at work?” 

Like now. Samantha sighed to herself.

James and Sirius groaned in unison. “Exhausting,” Sirius moaned. “Mad-Eye is truly _mad._ Did you know the first thing he and the other Aurors did when we stepped through the door, was _attack_ us?”

“Moody wasn’t even the worst,” James told Peter and Samantha. “Alice went all ‘hell hath no fury like a woman scorned’ on us! I’d hate to know what she’s like in battle when she’s actually pissed off. I can see why she and Frank are Moody’s favourites.”

“Yeah, I’ve never even heard of half the spells that came out of Frank’s mouth. Not to mention all those cast silently!” Sirius agreed. “It made me realize how much we have left to learn.”

“It’s worth it, though,” James said. “If it means we can protect those we love, and those who can’t defend themselves.”

Peter had to refrain from rolling his eyes. Enter James Potter, the hero who can do no wrong. What did he want? A standing ovation for being a knight in stupid shining armour? It wasn’t like he’d been in a _real_ battle. It was all talk. Peter sighed. He didn’t know where all these negative feelings were coming from. Actually, he did. Years of pent-up frustration from being seen as the ‘weak’ link in the chain of friends who didn’t appreciate him enough. 

It was only now he realised it, though. James was right about one thing – he did bottle things up. He just doubted talking would solve anything. The Death Eaters had the right way of things. They didn’t use any flowery words that were meaningless in the grand scale of things. They took action.

He still wasn’t sure if he could full out join them though. Fear wasn’t a good enough motive. Was anger and jealousy towards his friends? No, Peter realised. It would certainly be part of it, just as fear of what might happen if he said no. 

But he also needed more – a better reason. A _Gryffindor_ reason, so he could truly feel he’d joined the Death Eaters because it was the _right_ thing to do, the _noble_ thing to do, not out of pettiness. If he took that step, there couldn’t be any doubt, and there certainly would be, if he betrayed his friends just for getting one up on them.

He definitely didn’t need them haunting his conscience and make him waver. No, if he _did_ join the Dark Lord, he needed his friends to be out of his life forever. He did not need them sitting on clouds in his mind, being generally annoying, sprouting ethics of right and wrong, heads surrounded by golden halos.

If he betrayed them, there could be no return.

* * *

**10 September**

“GET DOWN!” Caradoc Dearborn shouted, and Buffy threw herself to the ground, looking up just in time to see the apartment complex they were trying to protect blow up, bricks and glass raining down on them.

“Damn it,” she muttered, scrambling to her feet, wiping some soot of her face. The series of attacks, on the wizarding and muggle world alike, had begun five days ago, after an exhausting second day at St. Mungos.

The floo had flared up, and Dorcas Meadows had poked her head through, alerting her and Remus about an attack in Edinburgh. The attack on Edinburgh had been followed by an attack on Belfast and Cardiff. Then, thankfully, there had been one day with no attacks. But yesterday, Voldemort and his Death Eaters had begun once more, targeting several places at once, scattering the Aurors and the Order to different places around the countryside. And today, they were still trying to protect those places, not having slept a wink. 

The Order and the Ministry had managed to thwart Voldemort at most of the places, but the attacks were still flaring in two cities: Plymouth, and London, where Buffy currently was, with about half the Order. 

“This is quite different from slaying vampires,” she muttered to herself as she jumped back to her feet, immediately knocking an approaching Death Eater on his ass with a punch to the face. “Or maybe not that different,” she added, regarding her fist and the unconscious wizard.

“What are you standing around for?” Marlene McKinnon yelled at her from behind some trashcans she was using as cover. “We’re in the middle of a battle!”

“Kind of noticed,” Buffy yelled back, weaving and ducking a volley of flashing curses, a couple of which were green. Buffy knew to avoid those – she had already died once in her lifetime, thank you very much, and that was quite enough.

Somersaulting across the scorched ground, she landed nimbly on her feet behind one of the Death Eaters. Grabbing his arm, she pulled it backwards, out of its socket, and was rewarded with a yell of pain.

“BUFFY, WATCH OUT!” Dorcas Meadowes yelled from her place further down the street, holding her own against two Death Eaters. 

Quickly grabbing the Death Eater whose arm she’d just dislocated, Buffy used him as a shield against the killing curses flying her way. Throwing the now dead cloaked figure at them, knocking them over, she summoned and snapped their wands, taking time to wave cheekily before running out of harm’s way.

She was feeling exhilaration flow through her veins, her inner Slayer loving the fight. It had been so long since she had been in an actual battle: The vampires she’d run into so far in this world weren’t any fun, and demons were about as close to non-existent as you could get. This was the first challenge and physical exercise she had had in a long while.

Jumping down to crouch beside Marlene, she pulled out her own wand, firing in one direction, while Marlene fired in another. “You’re quite impressive, you know that?” Marlene asked, while stunning a black-robed figure casually.

Buffy beamed. “Thanks.”

“You’re also insane,” Marlene added pleasantly.

Buffy pouted.

“How are you doing, girls?” Caradoc asked, running past them and firing off several spells in rapid succession.

Marlene and Buffy exchanged looks. _“Girls?”_ They both echoed, eyes narrowing.

Caradoc apparently realised he’d said something stupid, for he quickly ran further into the centre of the battle – far less afraid of the Death Eaters than he was of two angry witches.

“We’ll show him _girls,”_ Buffy muttered while sending a spell up to the roof of one of the buildings in the alley still standing, hitting the Death Eater there who toppled over, to his death.

“You’re sort of scary,” Marlene noted, and Buffy grinned. Her answer, however, was interrupted by several cracks of apparition as Aurors, including Frank and Alice, arrived at the site. Looking at each other, the remaining Death Eaters apparated away.

Buffy frowned. “Well, that was anti-climatic.” She was doing her best to ignore the sick feeling in her stomach that had appeared now that the battle was over and her adrenaline had worn off: She had killed human beings today – she hadn’t been firing any lethal curses, or personally snapped anyone's neck – but the actions she’d taken, using a human as a shield, and stunning someone standing at the edge of a roof, had lead to their death.

The newly arrived Aurors turned her around to give her an incredulous look. 

“What?!” Buffy exclaimed, forcing up a carefree mask to cover up her uneasy thoughts. She could feel bad about it later, but now was not the time. “I’m just saying.”

* * *

 _“AVADA KEDAVRA!”_ Someone shouted, and James quickly conjured up a fluffy pillow to intercept the Unforgivable, knowing the resulting explosion of the item when the curse made contact, would hurt him less, than say, a metal plate.

He was tired. Exhausted, actually. Over the last few days, he’d been sent to participate in forcing the Death Eaters attacking around the country to retreat. As he and Sirius were ‘newbie-Aurors’ their orders were to stay at the Ministry for the majority of the battles, but as Order members, they were expected to be there. Which meant that he was always thrice as tired as the other newbies, who had only now been called out, when the worst part was over.

But despite his exhaustion, at least he was still alive.

The battles hadn’t been anything like he’d expected. Oh, he’d known it would be no game. He’d know it would be bloody, and painful, that it killed people. He’d read about the consequences, physical as well as mental. But nothing could have prepared him for what the reality was like.

It only heightened his determination. Pushing away his exhaustion and the pain from his broken ankle, the burning in his throat, and the blood dripping into his eyes from a head wound, he threw himself back into the fray.

If his presence could save people from dying; if it could keep his friends safe, he would gladly withstand every torment the Death Eaters could throw at him.

Every pain, every injury...it was worth it, if it meant the world was a better place when it was over.

* * *

James was amazing, Lily thought, seeing her husband jump back into the fray, despite his obvious exhaustion. She’d always known he was good at spellwork, of course, but this was something else.

“JAMES, DUCK!” Sirius yelled, and Lily quickly woke up from her thoughts as horror overcame her, when a barrage of spells travelled towards James in lightening speed. Though he did manage to duck, the spells hit the brick wall behind him, and it crumbled, burying him underneath the debris.

“JAMES!” Lily yelled, green eyes wide, her heart stopping in her chest for a second.

“You can’t help him now, Lily,” Remus was suddenly there, expression grim, left arm hanging limply. “Focus on getting out of this battle alive, and then we help him.”

Lily nodded, realizing that just because someone was good at fighting, didn’t make them invincible. It just made them bigger targets. Turning her grief into rage, she pointed her wand at the group of Death Eaters responsible for James’ fate, and, before the cloaked figures could react, the street below them exploded, burying them in dust and chunks of asphalt.

No one messed with her husband.

* * *

“WE MUST RETREAT!” Edgar Bones yelled at Alastor Moody. “MORE DEATH EATERS KEEP POPPING UP!”

“We can take them,” Moody answered grimly, spells flying out from the end of his wand.

“WHERE THE HELL IS OUR BACKUP?!” Benjy Fenwick yelled, desperation in his voice.

“In London, I imagine,” Gideon Prewett replied cheekily. 

Edgar glowered at him. “This is no time for your jokes, Prewett.”

“Who said I was joking?” Gideon answered. “Since they’re not here, they must be there - “

“ – Or maybe somewhere else, if there’s been another attack,” Fabian, his brother, finished.

“Merlin, let’s hope not,” Samantha said, barely standing upright as she approached them, sinking down against the door of the building they were using as cover. “Have any of you seen Peter?”

“No,” Moody grunted. “Have any of you seen Potter or Black? Merlin knows all the other Auror recruits are useless...”

Samantha gulped. “I think I saw Sirius, Remus and Lily head towards the other end of the street. James...” She sniffed. “...I think he’s dead.”

Moody and the other Order members head’s snapped around to stare at her in horror. _“WHAT?”_ Edgar hissed. “How?!”

“H-he got buried beneath half a building,” Samantha said, lips trembling.

“Alright,” Moody said. “Just keep it together girlie. He might have nothing more than a scratch on him. Potters are known for being resilient.”

“Yes, I’m certain he’s fine,” Gideon comforted. “And I think we’re weathering down those Death Eaters.”

And it seemed to be true – the Death Eaters seemed to be tiring, and there were a lot less than just a couple minutes ago. Noting the hole in the street and the bloody limbs from dead or unconscious Death Eaters sticking up, Fabian exclaimed: “Who the Hell managed _that?”_

“Lily, I think,” Samantha said. “She was sort of pissed.”

“Good thing she’s on our side, eh?” Sirius joked as he approached, pale-faced, ducking the spellfire being exchanged between the Order and the Death Eaters. “Lily and Remus are handling the Death Eaters further down the street. Peter’s there too. I think there are only a couple dozen or so left in total. We outnumber them now.”

Moody was about to answer, but in that moment, Voldemort himself appeared, along with thirty more or so Death Eaters.

“...You were saying?” Samantha asked Sirius weakly.

Benjy whimpered. “We could _really_ use that backup.”

* * *

 **Published:** 02/04 -16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Episode Art:** Keira Knightley as Mandy Walker.
> 
>  **French translations**  
>  Bienvenue en arrière – Welcome back, daughter.  
> Queest-ce que je fais ici? Papa? – What am I doing here? Dad?  
> Je vous crois – I believe you.  
> Je t’aime – I love you.  
> Les étudiants, entrent dans le chariot, s’il vous plait! - Students, enter the carriage, please!  
> Nous sommes si désolés – We are so sorry.  
> Merci – Thank you.  
> Non – No.  
> Que se produit ici? – What is going on here?  
> Quel est le problème avec moi? – What is wrong with me?  
> Oui – Yes.
> 
>  **Trivia**  
>  \- Aurora Lovegood is obviously – or rather will be – Luna Lovegood’s mother. I chose the name Aurora for her because it means dawn and Aurora was the goddess of dawn in Roman Mythology, and I found it a nice contrast to Luna’s name (the moon).


End file.
